The Music of Natsu
by TheUnknownLegion
Summary: While Natsu was on another hunt for Igneel, Happy found something at their house. He brought them to the guild, when they found out that these are music disks made by Natsu! Watch as they listen to the music that Natsu made. I'm not good at summaries I know.
1. Chapter 1

**Bored again, so here's another thing. Some different things than canon, but then again, that's what these places are all about.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective.**

 **Chapter one: The disks and the first song**

Happy woke up just like the usual. Natsu was currently on another lead to find Igneel, so he wasn't here right now. You're probably wondering, why isn't Happy with him? Well, Happy wanted to stay to try (and fail) to impress Carla again, so he stayed behind. Happy got up from his sleep, went to the kitchen to get some fish, and was ready to go.

"Well, time to head to the guild!" Happy shouted, well… happily, until a fly was flying around him, getting on his nerve.

"Go away stupid bug!" But the bug wouldn't go away.

So Happy did the only logical thing to do… grabbed something near him and started wailing around the house, trying in vain to kill the bug, all while hitting and breaking a bunch of other things that wasn't his target.

"Stay still!" Happy shouted angrily as he then ran into a big piece of furniture, causing it to fall over.

"…Oops." Was all Happy could say as he saw the piece of furniture on the ground. Then Happy felt it.

"OW! MY HEAD HURTS!"

Running into something headfirst is of course going to hurt. It merely took a few moments for the pain to register. After the pain wore down, the exceed then noticed something.

"Huh?" Happy questioned as he saw a closet that was behind the furniture before Happy knocked it over. "I don't remember this being here…" Happy lived here his entire life, so he would have remembered a closet right here. Being the curious moron he is (Hey!), he opened the closet, and what he saw confused him.

"Are these stacks of CDs?" If Happy wasn't very confused before, he is now.

Just like he said, there were stacks of CDs inside the closet; some stacks were bigger than others, but what were these doing here? Did these belong to Natsu? If so, how come he didn't know about it? Come to think of it, what do these CDs hold?

"Maybe the guild might know!" Happy guessed, now knowing what to do, the bug from earlier completely forgotten, as the exceed founded a big bag from… somewhere, I don't know, and after a couple minutes, got all the CDs in the bag.

Happy then grabbed the now full bag and headed to the guild.

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

The guild was being its normal self, well normal for them at least. Ask anyone else; they would say its madness. Anyway, they were simply talking and drinking like normal, no brawl had started yet, then Happy came in the guild, with the bag of CDs, as he made his way to where the others were at. Everyone was confused by what Happy had with him.

"Uh, Happy, what's with the bag?" Mirajane asked the talking cat as he landed at the bar.

"Let me guess, is it fish?" Lucy asked the cat in a sarcastic tone.

"No, but that would be amazing!" Happy answered, suddenly thinking about fish. What's new there? This answer of course got giggles from some people, and face palms from others.

"Then what's in the bag." Gray asked, who is only in his underwear by the way.

"Gray, your clothes." Cana pointed out, causing him to look down in shock.

"How did that happened?!" Gray shouted.

So after getting his clothes back, or at least his pants, they asked Happy again what's in the bag.

"I was hoping you all would know." Happy told them, as he opened the bag to reveal the CDs in it.

"What's with the disks?" Erza asked the exceed, who simply shrugged.

"Well, I woke up, ate fish, then tried to kill an annoying bug, then I knocked over a piece of furniture by accident. But there was a closet there that I don't remember being there, and it had these CDs in it." Happy told them. "I figured you might know what they are."

The guild was just as confused as Happy was. They didn't know what these disks were. Mira grabbed one and looked at it, before seeing what kind of disk it was.

"Oh, it looks like a music CD." The bartender told the others as she looked at it some more. Before looking at the rest and noticing that they all were music CDs.

"A music CD?" Levy asked, "Why would a bunch of music disks be at Natsu's and Happy's house?"

"That is odd." Erza spoke, and was thinking why these things were there in the first place.

Mira looked at the CD she had in her hand, in order to see if there's a name on it that might help them know who made these. When she saw whos name was on it, she was surprised.

"What is it Mira?" Kinana asked her as she and the others saw her jump a bit in surprise.

"If I'm seeing this right," Mira then had a big grin on her face, "Then Natsu made these!"

Silence was all the guild was, until…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gray and most of the guild burst out laughing all of a sudden.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked them, after they calmed down.

"Lucy, this is flamebrain we're talking here." Gray replied as if it was oblivious, "That moron probably couldn't make music if his life depended on it."

"But we listen to Gajeel's song and they are awful." Happy spoke. This got said mage angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?! My music is great!" Gajeel told the exceed.

"Nah, Happy's right, you're an awful singer." Gray replied.

"What did you say ice freak!"

"You heard me metal head!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as she slammed her hands into their heads, sending them to the floor, "Regardless if it's good or not, Mira go ahead and play one." The red haired woman told the bartender.

"What? Why?" Elfman asked her. But his sister answered for Erza.

"I want to see what Natsu sounds like." Mira told them with a glint in her eyes. You know, the kind of glint that makes you wish you were running away right now. Everyone in the guild was worried now, when Mira's like that, no one is safe.

After it was settled that they were going to listen to these, Mira went to grab a radio in order to play the songs.

"Which song do we listen too first?" Mira asked the guild.

"I don't know, they all going to sound awful anyway." Gray told her.

"And how do you know that? For all we know, Natsu might actually be a decent singer." Lisanna asked Gray, trying to defend Natsu.

"At least it should hopefully be at least better than Gajeel at least." Laxus decided to throw his two cents in from the second floor, with his Thunder God tribe with him.

"YOU ALL DON'T KNOW GOOD MUSIC!" Gajeel yelled at them.

Everyone ignored the iron dragon slayer's outburst. Lucy picked up one of the CDs and looked at it. It was labeled as "The Sound of Silence".

"What about this one?" The celestial wizard suggested. Mira and Erza took a look at it, before agreeing with the blonde.

"It's settled. We'll start with this one." Erza told the guild with a tone that left no room for argument. Though there were stars in her eyes, possibly wanting to hear what Natsu sounded like.

So Mirajane put the disk into the radio, and then hit the play button. Most of the guild had giant grin on their faces, as they waited for whatever awful noise it was going to be heard.

However, instead of something that sounded like a dying ostrich doing a barrel roll (I don't even know), it sounded like a piano?

"Huh?" Everyone was confused until they the singing.

 _Hello darkness, my old friend  
I've come to talk with you again  
Because a vision softly creeping  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping  
And the vision that was planted in my brain  
Still remains  
Within the sound of silence_

"That's Natsu?" Lucy questioned in shock by the voice. It was amazing and beautiful in her eyes. The others were just as shocked and amazed as well.

 _In restless dreams I walked alone  
Narrow streets of cobblestone  
'Neath the halo of a street lamp  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence_

"H-How?" Gray was shocked that his rival was singing this. Did he actually make this?

"SHH!" Everyone hushed Gray as they wanted to listen.

 _And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence_

Everyone was so surprise by this much talent Natsu possessed, how come they didn't know about this?

 _"Fools", said I, "You do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you"  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed  
In the wells of silence_

 _And the people bowed and prayed  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
And whispered in the sounds of silence_

Silence filled the guild as the song finished playing.

"That was so beautiful!" Mira spoke with some tears from the song. Yes, she shed some tears, that shows how much she loved that song. It was beautiful in her opinion.

"That was amazing." Erza stated. She was unaware of how talented Natsu was. But how come he didn't tell them this?

"Aya!" Happy agreed with the red haired woman.

"Since when could he be able to sing? As a matter of fact, since when could he play piano of all things?" Makarov questioned. He and the rest thought they knew pretty much everything about the fire dragon slayer, but apparently not.

"Juvia is also surprise." Juvia stated.

"Let's play another one!" Mira explained happily.

Everyone could only watch as she went to find another one from the pile of CDs to play.

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Looks at the faves, then at the reviews, then at the follows, then back at the screen.***

 **Why do you people like this? How do you people like this? You're supposed to hate this and then tell me to drink bleach so I can wake up in a ditch with my kidney missing! …I have no idea where that came from. Anyway, I guess thanks for liking this… somehow.**

 **Before we go on, I should address something about this story. Will there be pairings? Kind of, it's implied, but you won't really be seeing much, maybe, I don't know maybe I'll change my mind. But what is the pairing? Well, it's confusing in a sense; it's like a Natsu Harem thing, but won't really show much of it. You might see little things in some songs for certain people, like for a thing I'm planning for Lisanna, due to everyone believing that she died, Natsu made a song revolving around that. You'll see what I mean, I'm sorry if I wasn't making sense. I'm not good at making sense. The harem thing is for fun, people shouldn't have harems in real life.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter two: Two more songs**

Everyone was simply watching Mira digging into the pile of CDs, looking for the next song she wanted to listen too. While she was looking for one, the rest of the guild were discussing about the last song they heard.

"I can't believe flamebrain knows how to sing, let alone make a song." Gray told the others.

"It's surprising to say the least," Erza spoke. "With that kind of talent, he could start his own music career if he wanted too." She then pictured in her head what that would look like. She saw a lot of fans, more specifically, fan girls. That didn't settle well for Erza.

"Being able to sing is manly!" Elfman joined in.

"How come he didn't tell us this?" Lucy questioned, "Did he think it would be too embarrassing for him or something?" That's the only thing the blonde celestial mage could think of.

The others think that would made sense. They imagine telling Natsu about them founding his little secret out. They all snickered as they imagined Natsu fainting due to embarrassment.

"Though I wonder," Makarov began to speak, getting their attention. "Where did Natsu learn to sing? Also, where did he learn to use the piano? I'd figure we would have noticed something odd if that was the case." The small guild master was trying to figure it all out.

"I FOUND ONE!" Mira shouted, holding one in the air. Though her sudden shout scared the crud out of everyone.

"Oh, sorry." Mira told them, though her smile told them she found it funny.

"Which one did you pick?" Cana asked the former demon of fairy Tail, after calming down from her sudden shout of course. Actually, no, Mira's still the demon of Fairy Tail.

Mira showed them the disk. "This one is called "Save our last goodbye". It sounds like it could be a romantic kind of song." After saying this, Mira had stars in her eyes.

"I don't see how that could be a romantic song." Gray replied. "Not only it doesn't sound like it could be one, Natsu's too dense to know what romance is."

This got some nods from most of the guild. Natsu wouldn't know what romance is even if it slapped him in the face.

"Just play it Mira." Erza told the demoness, ignoring the insult the others said about Natsu.

Mira nodded as she put in the disk, and hit the play button.

All of a sudden, rock was heard from the radio, signalizing that this is more on the rock side of music. Before they could question how Natsu knew how to do rockm the lyrics was heard.

 _Don't wanna hear it's over  
What a rude awakening  
Angel of death has come and ripped you from my life_

 _I can't stand the devastation  
Relentless agony  
Hope that I get to see you on the other side_

They didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. It sounded so sad. Did Natsu really make this?

 _Blue sky has turned to blackest night  
Now you're gone, it just isn't right_

 _Save our last goodbye  
Embedded in my mind, your face will never leave me  
Save our last goodbye  
It's killing me that I won't get to hear your laughter anymore_

"W-Why is this so sad?" Lucy questioned, a few tears in her eyes as she asked. There were a few tears in the eyes of others as well. You could just hear the pain in Natsu's voice.

 _What faith I had is broken  
And I question everything  
And those shards of doubt begin to penetrate my heart_

 _With every waking hour  
Within everything I see  
The shadows of your loss are tearing my apart_

 _Blue sky has turned to blackest night  
Now you're gone, it just isn't right_

 _Save our last goodbye  
Embedded in my mind, your face will never leave me  
Save our last goodbye  
It's killing me that I won't get to hear your laughter anymore_

"Mira, w-when was this song made?" Erza asked the barmaid, trying to hold back any tears that threatened to fall.

Mira, with some tears freely going down her cheek, looked at the cover the disk was in to find a date, only to make a sound of surprise when she saw the date.

"What is it?" Elfman asked his older sister.

"T-This was made when we thought Lisanna died." She manage to get out. This of course caught everyone off guard. None more so than Lisanna herself.

"H-He made this about m-me?" Lisanna questioned, more tears going down her cheeks now. Then the lyrics were heard again.

 _My world is shattered and disarrayed  
I'm beaten down, drained emotionally  
They say in time the pain goes away  
But in my soul it will forever stay_

Lisanna was now flat out crying now, with Mira heading to hold her in a hug, tears were streaming down their faces, as well as a bunch of the others as well.

 _Save our last goodbye  
Embedded in my mind, your face will never leave me  
Save our last goodbye  
It's killing me that I won't get to hear your laughter_

 _Save our last goodbye  
Embedded in my mind, your face will never leave me  
Save our last goodbye  
It's killing me that I won't get to hear your laughter anymore_

The song finally ended, but the guild was more silent then ever, aside from the sound of sobbing from the Strauss sisters.

The guild felt a bit guilty as well. When they thought Lisanna died, Natsu seemed to be the one to help everyone else. He showed that he would remain strong, because they thought Lisanna wanted him too. However, this song proved that it was the complete opposite. While he helped them, no one had helped him during that time.

"H-Hang on!" Gray spoke again, trying to hold back tears of his own. "T-There's got to be a happier song in here!" He spoke again as he went through the pile to hopefully find a happier song to lighten the mood.

Then everyone wiped their tears away, and Mira and Lisanna stopped sobbing, but they were still getting over the fact that Natsu wrote a song about his pain of loosing Lisanna. Gray then found a song labeled, "Feel Invincible".

"Here! This sounds happy!" Gray responded as he took out the other disk and put in the one he had before hitting the play button.

The first thing everyone heard was more rock, and then the lyrics were heard.

 _Target on my back_  
 _Lone survivor lasts_  
 _They got me in their sights_

 _No surrender, no_  
 _Trigger fingers go_  
 _Living the dangerous life_

This sounded a lot happier than the last song. In fact, it kind of already was pumping some of them up.

 _Hey hey hey_  
 _Everyday when I wake_  
 _I'm trying to get up_  
 _They're knocking me down_  
 _Chewing me up_  
 _Spitting me out_

 _Hey hey hey_  
 _When I need to be saved_  
 _You're making me strong_  
 _You're making me stand_  
 _Never will fall_  
 _Never will end_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_  
 _Nothing can stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Invincible_  
 _Earthquake, powerful_  
 _Just like a tidal wave_  
 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_  
 _Fight song raising up_  
 _Like the roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me cause I'm_  
 _I'm made of fire_  
 _Who can stop me tonight_  
 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_  
 _Invincible_  
 _I feel, I feel it_  
 _Invincible_

The pain from the last song faded away as they all were getting into this song. Gray smiled, glad that picked one that lighten the mood from earlier. And, as much he hated to admit it, he kind of liked this song. It sounded cool.

 _Here we go again_  
 _I will not give in_  
 _I've got a reason to fight_

 _Every day we choose_  
 _We might win or lose_  
 _This is the dangerous life_

 _Hey hey hey_  
 _Everyday when I wake_  
 _They say that I'm gone_  
 _They say that they've won_  
 _The bell has been rung_  
 _It's over and done_

 _Hey hey hey_  
 _When I need to be saved_  
 _They're counting me out_  
 _But this is my round_  
 _You in my corner_  
 _Look at me now_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_  
 _Nothing can stop me tonight_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Invincible_  
 _Earthquake, powerful_  
 _Just like a tidal wave_  
 _You make me brave_

By this point, some were even moving to the rhyme or rocking out. Even Laxus was nodding his head to the music.

 _You're my titanium_  
 _Fight song is raising up_  
 _Like the roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me 'cause I'm_  
 _I'm made of fire_  
 _Who can stop me tonight_  
 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_  
 _Invincible_  
 _I feel, I feel it_  
 _Invincible_

 _Invincible_  
 _You make me feel_  
 _Feel_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Invincible_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Invincible_

 _Shot like a rocket up into the sky_  
 _Not gonna stop_  
 _Invincible_

 _Feel invincible_  
 _Earthquake, powerful_  
 _Just like a tidal wave_  
 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_  
 _Fight song raising up_  
 _Like the roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Feel invincible_  
 _Earthquake, powerful_  
 _Just like a tidal wave_  
 _You make me brave_

 _You're my titanium_  
 _Fight song raising up_  
 _Like the roar of victory in a stadium_

 _Who can touch me 'cause I'm_  
 _I'm made of fire_  
 _Who can stop me tonight_  
 _I'm hard wired_

 _You make me feel_  
 _Invincible_

 _I feel, I feel it_  
 _Invincible_  
 _I feel, I feel it_  
 _Invincible_

The song had ended, and everyone was in a better mood from before.

"I'm surprised that Natsu could do music this well." Makarov spoke after the song ended.

"I feel pumped from that one!" Elfman told them. "Being pumped is manly!"

"I can't help but wonder though," Levy began to speak, "To me, it sounded like this song was meant for someone."

The guild merely looked at the scripted mage.

"You're saying that he made this song for a specific person?" Macao asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, but it sounded like it was to me." Levy answered back.

"I wonder what other songs he has made." Erza replied as she walked to the pile of CDs. "I'm going to pick one myself."

The guild watched as Erza searched for one that interested her.

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

… **I still don't get why you all like this. Compare to most people, this is nothing. But I'm grateful none of the less. I guess I'll be focusing on this story for now… maybe… I don't know.**

 **By the way, in case I haven't said this before, aside from Natsu being great at music, there are a few other things different from canon. Now those reasons aren't the reason you here though, but the reason I told you all that is because in case he plays a song that doesn't make sense for his character, the tiny differences in the history of my stories is why he would make something like that. Or is that just a poor excuse of being terrible at getting characters personalities and traits right? I don't know.**

 **Let you know, if it comes to it, I might also use fan made songs that was meant for other games here as well. Though I will try to avoid doing that… I just thought I will let you know.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter 3: Comatose and Enough**

"HOW MANY SONGS ARE IN HERE?!" Erza was getting agitated from trying to find a song that interested her. It's not her fault her though, okay maybe it is. 'Why is there so many? We would have notice something if he had this much time to make all of these!' the red haired woman was thinking.

"Are you okay now Lisanna?" Makarov asked the youngest of the Strauss siblings.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Lisanna answered, but there was still a frown on her face. "But I'm still getting over the fact that Natsu wrote a song about… well… me." No one didn't notice, but there was a tiny blush on her face when she said that.

"Let's not get into a sad mood again." Wendy spoke, "We should be happy, not sad." Then the young dragon slayer then try to bring up about the other song. "What did all think about the last one?"

"It was manly!" Elfman shouted.

"You think everything is manly." Evergreen spoke from the second floor with the rest of her team.

"I liked that one; it sounded the best so far." Gray told them, this cause everyone to look at him in surprise.

"What?" Gray was confused. "What's with that reaction?"

"Gray… you actually LIKE something that Natsu made?" Happy asked him, before shouting, "It's the end of the world!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The ice mage shouted back at the exceed.

Erza was simply ignoring all of this as she was still looking for one that interested her. Eventually, she found one labeled "Comatose".

"I got one!" Erza told everyone, getting their attention, as she showed them the one she picked.

"Comatose?" Cana spoke with confusion, "That's a weird name for a song."

"Aye!" Happy agreed with the card mage.

"That may be, but I'm going to play it." Erza replied, as she went to put the disk in and proceeded to hit the play button.

The music started, and it showed it has more rock in it. Guess Natsu was more of a rock kind of person. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to you_

 _Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize  
I'm slowly losing you_

"What?" The guild was now confused as they listen to Natsu's singing. What did he mean by all of that?

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

"Is this song meant for someone?" Juvia questioned. To her, it sounded like this song was meant for a certain person. The guild didn't answer her, as they didn't know the answer as well.

 _I hate living without you  
Did wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away_

 _Oh, how I adore you  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
Oh, how I need you_

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _Breathing life, waking up  
My eyes open up_

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

 _Oh, how I adore you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I thirst for you  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)  
Oh, how I adore you  
The way you make me feel  
(Waking up to you never felt so real)_

The guild was once again silence.

"…I think we can all agree that he's way better than Gajeel by now." Happy spoke.

"HEY!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"I don't' know about all of you, "Mira began to speak, "but that had to been for someone."

"But why would flamebrain make a song for someone like that? It almost sounds like it came from a romantic point of view." Gray questioned, but he, along with most of the guild, couldn't believe that was the case.

"But this is Natsu we're talking about here." Wakaba spoke from his table. "There's no way that it was from a romantic point of view."

"Why do you all think Natsu can't sing something about romance?" Lucy questioned most of the guild.

"Because this is Natsu we're talking about."

"How's that a good answer?" Cana decided to join in.

Mira was too focusing wondering who the song was for, so she didn't hear the arguing taking place. 'I wonder, did he make this song about…' The barmaid was thinking as a blush appeared on her face. 'Was the song for me?!'

Let a girl dream okay?

Anyway, Erza was already looking for another song, so she didn't notice the arguing as well. She then saw one that was labeled as "Enough".

"This one sounds interesting." Erza spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"What's interesting?" Kinana asked the knight.

"This song." She answered as she showed them the disk., before heading to the radio, putting it in, and hitting the play button.

More rock was heard then Natsu's voice was heard from the radio.

 _We don't want them, we want everything  
and we told them, to want everything_

"That sounded creepy." Wendy spoke, though a few others agreed with her. Then they heard the lyrics again.

 _We don't want them, we want everything  
and we've stolen in this suffering  
and we told them, to want everything  
but use caution in what you believe  
and the haunted, deny everything  
controlling in this suffering  
and they're broken, and lost everything  
it's so much easier to lead  
take their hope away  
take their life away  
leave them nothing left inside_

 _When your own have died  
when there's no more pride  
when your soul is frozen, is that enough  
when your heart is broken, a thousand times  
with every moment, is that enough_

This sounded a bit heavier and dark compared to the other ones they listened too, even sounded a bit darker than the one for Lisanna.

 _Without warning, we take everything_

 _Without warning, we take everything  
I'm taunted in this suffering  
and our forces, surround everything  
make it impossible to see  
take their hope away  
take their life away  
leave them nothing left inside_

 _When your own have died  
when there's no more pride  
when your soul is frozen, is that enough  
when your heart is broken, a thousand times  
with every moment, is that enough_

'What is the message he's trying to show here?' Erza was thinking as she listened to the song, trying to decipher the meaning of this song. Then the lyrics took a different turn, catching her and the rest offguard.

 _HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH NOW  
HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH NOW  
HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH  
THE DAMAGE MORE THAN I CAN BEAR  
HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH NOW  
HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH NOW  
HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED ENOUGH  
THE DAMAGE MORE THAN I CAN BEAR  
Did they even have a reason why  
countless sons and daughters had to die  
can you even comprehend the pain  
tell me when your..._

 _Own have died  
when there's no more pride  
when your soul is frozen, is that enough  
when your heart is broken, a thousand times  
with every moment, is that enough_

 _When your own have died  
when there's no more pride  
when your soul is frozen, is that enough  
when your heart is broken, a thousand times  
with every moment, is that enough_

When the song ended, the guild was more confused by what that song was meant to mean.

"How did Natsu get his voice to do that?" Laxus questioned.

"Forget that! What did that song even mean?" Gajeel was wondering the same thing everyone else was wondering.

"Erza, is there anything like a description on the cover for that disk?" The guild master asked the red haired knight.

Erza widen her eyes, why didn't she think of that? She grabbed the cover the disk was in, and looked at the back to see that there was a description for the meaning of the song.

"There is a description." Erza answered Makarov.

"Well what does it say?" Lucy asked.

"It says, "A message to the leaders of the world. Letting them know about the pain they caused by all the people who have fought in war and died and asking them, 'Isn't death alone a good enough reason to stop all of this conflict?"" She finished reading the description.

Silence filled the guild, again, as she finished. Why is Natsu making songs with that deep of a meaning?

"That's a pretty deep meaning," Lucy spoke, before continuing. "L-Let see if we can find a happier song." Lucy finished as she then went to pick a CD from the pile.

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Wakes up, get food and heads to the screen.* Let's see what happening with my story. No doubt people are hating on this story- *Sees the faves, follows, and reviews, tripled from last time. … how?**

 **I'm really surprised that you people actually like this. I never thought that this story would be my most liked either. So thanks for taking your time from something that's probably a lot better than this story to look at this. I also noticed that you guys also had suggested some songs as well. I wasn't expecting that to happen either. But I guess I can try a few.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter four: Stars and Courtesy call**

Lucy was currently looking for another song from the pile of CDs. She was hoping that she would find a happier song due to the seriousness of the last song, which by the way, the rest of the guild was currently talking about.

"Man, I didn't think that Salamander would make a song about something that serious." Gajeel told the others from his spot.

"It doesn't seem to fit with him though." Mira replied, "He's always happy and energetic, it doesn't make sense for him to make something about such a serious topic." She finished as she was cleaning a mug from the bar.

"I agree with you Mira, but he made it, but where does he have the time to make all of these?" The guild master Makarov seriously wanted to know.

"We can just ask him when he comes back." Erza answer them.

"You do know that he clearly tried to hide this from all of us. I doubt flamebrain would just tell us just like that." Gray reminded the red haired knight, without anything on by the way.

"Gray." Erza started, "Where are your clothes?"

This question cause the ice make mage to look down to see he indeed had nothing on.

"Gah! When did that happen?!" He shouted in shock, as Erza hit him, sending him flying into a wall. That's what he gets for not wearing anything in front of Erza.

Lucy was still looking for a song that would help lighten the mood up. Eventually, she had found one labeled "Stars".

"Found one!" Lucy shouted, getting everyone's attention as she showed them the one she pick.

"Stars?" They all asked.

"Yeah, this one sounds like it could be a happier one." The blonde reasoned with them as she headed to the radio to put in the disk. The music started, and then the lyrics were heard.

 _You spoke a word, life began  
Told oceans where to start and where to end  
You set in motion time and space  
But still you come and you're calling me by name  
Still you come and you're calling me by name_

 _If you can hold the stars in place  
You can hold my heart the same  
Whenever I fall away  
Whenever I start to break  
So here I am, lifting up my heart  
To the one who holds the stars_

This one sounded a lot nicer compared to the last song. Some of them felt a bit happy as well.

 _The deepest steps, the darkest nights  
Can't separate, can't keep me from you side  
I get so lost, forget my way  
But still you love and you don't forget my name_

 _If you can hold the stars in place  
You can hold my heart the same  
Whenever I fall away  
Whenever I start to break  
So here I am, lifting up my heart_

 _If you can calm the raging sea  
You can calm the storm in me  
Never to fall away  
You never show up too late  
So here I am, lifting up my heart  
To the one who holds the stars_

 _Your love has called my name  
What do I have to fear?  
What do I have to fear?  
Your love has called my name  
What do I have to fear?  
What do I have to fear?_

 _If you can hold the stars in place  
You can hold my heart the same  
Whenever I fall away  
Whenever I start to break  
So here I am, lifting up my heart  
(Lifting up my heart)_

 _If you can calm the raging sea  
You can calm the storm in me  
Never to fall away  
You never show up too late  
So here I am, lifting up my heart  
To the one who holds the stars_

 _You're the one who holds the stars_

The songs ended, and the others were, again, silenced.

"That was beautiful!" Mira spoke with stars in her eyes.

"That one was a lot nicer and happier than the last one." Kinana replied.

"It also felt more uplifting as well." Lucy answered.

"Let's see what else Salamander has in here." Gajeel told them as he went to look for one as well. While he looked for one, the others were talking.

"I wonder how Natsu came up with all of these songs." Wendy wondered while the others were just as curious as the younger dragon slayer.

"It doesn't seem to fit with his idiot like personality," Carla replied, all while ignoring Happy's attempt to give her fish.

"Making songs in general doesn't make sense with him." Freed spoke from upstairs with the rest of his team.

All of them didn't really understand why Natsu was able to make these songs. They also didn't understand why he made them. Some they could understand like the one about Lisanna, but the other ones didn't seem to make sense with the fire dragon slayer.

While they were busy thinking and discussing, Gajeel found a disk that got his attention. This one was labeled "Courtesy call".

"This one sounds interesting." Gajeel spoke, getting everyone's attention as he went to put in the CD into the radio as he hit the play button.

 _Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, in a courtesy call_

"Huh?" They all said as the music took a more rock approach.

 _Hey-O, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, in a courtesy call_

 _I am not afraid of the storm that comes my way  
When it hits it shakes me to the core  
and makes me stronger than before  
It's not a question about trust  
but will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real_

 _I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting_

 _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This is your last warning, in a courtesy call_

"This sounds manly!" Elfman shouted.

"SHHH!" Everyone told Elfman to shush, as they listened to the rest of it.

 _There's a rumble in the floor  
So get prepared for war  
When it hits it'll knock you to the ground  
When it shakes up everything around  
but survival is a must  
So will you stand with us  
Can you feel it, make it real  
Make me feel it_

 _I think it might wash away tonight  
Awaken from this never ending fight  
It takes more than meets the eye  
This war we're fighting is not just rotting_

 _Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We gonna turn it out till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it up till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This your last warning, in a courtesy call_

 _Hey-o here comes the danger up in this club  
When we get started and we ain't gonna stop  
We're gonna turn it up till it gets too hot  
Everybody sing, Hey-O  
Tell'em turn it out till they can't no more  
Lets get this thing shakin like a disco ball  
This your last warning, in a courtesy call_

The guild was simply quiet after the song ended.

"…I like it." Pantherlily spoke.

"Me too." Gajeel agreed with the exceed.

"That song was manly!" Elfman shouted, again.

"How does Natsu come up with these?" Lisanna asked, even though she knew that question had been asked a lot already, but they really wanted to know.

Cana looked at the pile herself and spoke, "Let's see if I can find anything I like." as she began to search for another song that catches her eye.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know, since I have the time, here's another chapter of The Music of Natsu, you know, the story you all like a lot for reasons still unknown to me. Letting you all know, Natsu won't show up until we finish with the songs. Going to try to get a few more chapters first before that happens though, so yeah.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter five: Drink and Falling inside the black**

Cana was looking for a song that interested her, which was a hard thing to since so far nothing has caught her eyes.

'Come on,' Cana was thinking, 'there has to be something here Natsu made that I would like.' as she kept looking for one, the others were once again talking.

"Flamebrain sure does create many different kinds of songs." Gray spoke as he was currently sitting down at one of the tables in the guild.

"I know, he made songs that made us feel happy, songs that made us feel sad, and made songs that made us pumped." Laxus spoke as he and his group got down from the second floor onto the first floor.

"Where did he learn how to do this?" Erza asked, "I want to know if he was taught by someone, or if he did this all himself."

"As much as I want to say he was taught, I don't think anyone could have the patients to teach him. Not to mention that we would have noticed if he had a teacher." Makarov told the guild as he drank another glass of alcohol from the bar.

"We should have noticed that he made these songs, but we didn't." Lucy replied to the master's statement, getting nods from other members of the guild.

Cana was still searching for one until she saw one labeled "Drink". Immediately, her face lit up like a lamppost.

"This one sounds good." Cana spoke, getting the other attention, again, as she went ahead and put the disk in the radio and hit the play button.

All of a sudden you can hear rock coming from the radio.

 _Oy you give me some beer!_

"What?" The guild questioned as they looked at Cana, whose face was filled with excitement.

 _Piracy's a crime and crime doesn't pay  
And we go home poor at the end of the day  
But I'd rather live my life in rags  
Than be taped to a desk with a wife as a hag  
We live each day like there's nothing to lose  
But a man has needs and the need is booze  
They say all the best things in life are free  
So give all your beer and your rum to me!_

 _We are here to drink your beer  
And steal your rum at a point of a gun  
Your alcohol to us will fall  
'Cause we are here to drink your beer  
We are here to drink your beer  
And steal your rum at a point of a gun  
Your alcohol to us will fall  
'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _Drink, drink, drink, drink,  
Drink, drink, drink, drink,  
Drink, drink, drink, drink,  
Drink, drink, drink_

"…Why's Natsu sounding like a pirate?" Gray questioned as a few other were confused as well.

"Quiet I'm listening!" Cana told them to quiet as she kept listening.

 _We've sailed all the seas for wenches and mead  
And told great tales of the huntmasters' deeds  
The quest for a drum of the famous ol' spiced  
Has shown us the wrath of leviathans might  
We went back through time to get more rum  
Though we end up shipwrecked having no fun  
But heavy metal pirates we must be  
So give all your beer and your rum to me!_

 _We are here to drink your beer  
And steal your rum at a point of a gun  
Your alcohol to us will fall  
'Cause we are here to drink your beer  
We are here to drink your beer  
And steal your rum at a point of a gun  
Your alcohol to us will fall  
'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _We are here to drink your beer  
And steal your rum at a point of a gun  
Your alcohol to us will fall  
'Cause we are here to drink your beer  
We are here to drink your beer  
And steal your rum at a point of a gun  
Your alcohol to us will fall  
'Cause we are here to drink your beer_

 _Drink, drink, drink, drink,  
Drink, drink, drink, drink,_

The song ended, but most of the guild was just plain confused this time.

"That was amazing!" Cana shouted with stars in her eyes.

"Of course you would like it!" Wakaba yelled at the drunken woman, "It's a song basically about drinking. And pirates." Wakaba ended in confusion.

"Why would Natsu sing about pirates and drinking?" Bickslow questioned.

"Maybe he was simply goofing off this time." Mira suggested.

"How could you goof off about drinking?!" Cana shouted in protest. "Drinking is one of the best things in the world!"

 **(AN: Don't do drugs kids. And teenagers. And Adults. Just don't drink at all actually, just stick with water, tea, or soda. If you want beer, drink root beer.)**

"Too you maybe." Gajeel replied to the card mage, who didn't like that answer one bit. "But I have to agree, maybe Salamander was simply messing around with this one." This got nods from most of the guild.

Kinana noticed one disk that caught here eye; it was labeled "falling inside the black".

"What about this one?" She showed the others.

"That's an interesting name." Levy pointed out.

Kinana simply shrugged, and decided to put in the disk and hit the play button.

The music started out slow, then it picked up a bit. The lyrics were then heard.

 _Tonight I'm so alone  
This sorrow takes a hold  
Don't leave me here so cold  
Never want to be so cold_

 _Your touch used to be so kind  
Your touch used to give me life  
I've waited all this time  
I've wasted so much time_

 _Don't leave me alone  
'Cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone_

"This sounds sad." Lucy pointed out as they were all listening to the lyrics.

 _I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me_

 _Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black_

 _You were my source of strength  
I've traded everything  
That I love for this one thing  
Stranded in the offering_

 _Don't leave me here like this  
Can't hear me scream from the abyss  
And now I wish for you my desire  
Don't leave me alone 'cause I barely see at all  
Don't leave me alone_

 _I'm falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

 _Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Falling inside, falling inside the black, black, black, black_

The guild was simply silent as they listen. Why did Natsu sounded so sad? They continued to keep quiet as they listen to the rest of the song.

 _Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks_

 _Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Dreaming of the way it used to be  
Can you hear me?_

 _Falling in the black  
Slipping through the cracks  
Falling to the depths can I ever go back  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?_

 _Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?  
Falling inside the black  
Can you hear me?_

 _Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside  
Falling inside the black_

The guild was once again silent. That's happening a lot hasn't it?

"Why did Natsu sounded so sad?" Wendy asked the others, who were just as confused as her.

"Why do we keep playing the sad ones?" Laxus questioned as he went to the pile, "Let's see what I can find."

The guild watched Laxus as he looked for a song himself.

 **Do any of you know any songs that could fit Erza and Juvia? That would be great, thank you.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs played so far.**

 **Sounds of Silence – Disturbed cover**

 **Save our last goodbye – Disturbed**

 **Feel invincible – Skillet**

 **Comatose – Skillet**

 **Enough – Disturbed**

 **Stars – Skillet**

 **Courtesy Call – Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Drink – Alestorm**

 **Falling inside the black – Skillet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Why do you people like this so much? I mean, I'm glad, but still… anyway, here's another chapter, cause why not? Do you all know a song that can fit Juvia? That would be great, thank you.**

 **Just to clear some confusion in case there is any, Natsu doesn't have a teacher, he learned it all himself. Pretty sure Natsu has unknowingly revolutionized music in this story. I mean, our music doesn't exist in Fairy Tail, and yet Natsu made them, so yeah.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter six: Miracle and Take it out on me**

Laxus was currently looking for a song that could lighten the mood. So far, he hasn't found anything that caught his eye. I mean, there's like a bunch of disks, so you can't blame the lighting dragon slayer for not finding one he likes yet.

The guild was discussing about Natsu and his songs while Laxus looked for one. So you know, pretty much doing what they been doing.

"Okay, I know that we have asked this a lot already, but how did Natsu find the time to make these songs?" Freed questioned.

"I don't know Freed, but we're just as curious as you." Mira answered him.

"I just want to know how flamebrain came up with most of these." Gray answered, once again wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Your clothes, Gray." Cana pointed out, as the ice mage look down to see that once again, to no one's surprise, his clothes gone.

"Why does that keep happening?!" He shouted out in confusion.

"Juvia wonders why Natsu would keep all of this hidden though." The water mage questioned. I mean to her, Natsu always seemed so opened about anything. So keeping this hidden confused the rain woman.

"I don't know, but he could easily replace Gajeel as the musician." Bickslow told them, getting the iron dragon slayer angry, again.

"Oh please, my music is still great." Gajeel replied.

"Dude, flamebrains music is better than your garbage." Gray told him.

"What did you say stripper?!"

"You heard me metal face!"

"Quiet!" Erza shouted at them, and then slammed her fists into their heads, causing them to cry our in pain. That's what happens when you start arguing in front of Erza.

While this was happening, Laxus was still looking for one to listen too. Then, the lighting mage saw a disk labeled "Miracle".

"Hm… I wonder what this sounds like." Laxus spoke, getting the others to turn their heads at him. He showed them the disk he picked.

"Why he called it that?" Elfman questioned.

"I don't know." Laxus answered back, as he put in the disk and hit the play button. The music started a bit slow, then the lyrics were heard.

 _Say it once, tell me twice  
Are you certain I'm alright?  
Just a sign, to remind me  
Tomorrow's worth the fight  
Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

 _So make a wish, and say..._

 _Give me life, give me love  
Scarlet angel from above  
Not so low, not so high  
Keep it perfectly disguised  
Ever changing the storyline that keeps me alive_

"Scarlet?" This confused everyone, more for Erza, who was a bit surprised. I mean, she's the only one they know who has scarlet hair. Was this song for her? They couldn't think as the song continued.

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes!_

 _Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are  
The miracle in me_

 _Show me faith, like you do  
I'm amazed at how you move  
Side to side, front to back  
You know how to make it last  
Ever changing the storyline that keeps us alive_

 _My Mona Lisa's making me smile  
Right before my eyes!_

 _Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are  
The miracle in me_

The guild was surprise as they kept on listening to this song. Erza couldn't help but blush as they listen to the rest of the song. Was this for her?

 _These are the moments you can't pass back  
Let's turn the water to wine  
One more time!_

 _Take another look  
Take a look around  
It's you and me  
It's here and now  
As you sparkle in the sky  
I'll catch you while I can  
Cause all we are is all I am  
I just want you to see  
What I've always believed  
You are  
The miracle in me  
The miracle in me  
You're the miracle in me_

The song ended with the guild in silence, but this shouldn't be surprising by now. Erza had a rather large blush on her cheeks, as she was thinking of the song was meant to be for her.

"Hang on!" Gray shouted, "Why did this feel like it was for Erza? I mean… Scarlet angel? What else could he mean by that?" The ice mage finish. He, like everyone else, was just plain confused. I mean, this is Natsu, he should be too dense for this kind of stuff, right?

The others turned to see what Erza thought about that, only to see her blushing like a storm. The sudden eyes on her cause her to turn at them.

"What's with that look?" Erza questioned them with a glare. You know, the kind of glare that promised pain if they didn't stop looking at her like that. Of course, since they all valued their lives, they told her it was nothing as they stop staring at her.

Erza, wanted them to stop talking about this, decided to pick a random CD and put it in the radio. She then proceeded to hit the play button.

The music started up with a rock tone with it, and the lyrics were heard.

 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anymore_ _  
_ _Thought I had, thought I had it under control_ _  
_ _Hear my voice, there it goes, hear it louder than most_ _  
_ _Here it goes, hear it, 1, 2, 3, 4_

 _It's not worth it, it's not working_ _  
_ _You wanted it to be picture perfect_ _  
_ _It's not over_ _  
_ _You don't have to throw it away_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_ _  
_ _Just let it go, take it out on me_ _  
_ _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_ _  
_ _Get control, take it out on me_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_ _  
_ _Just let it go, take it out on me_ _  
_ _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_ _  
_ _Get control_

Now they were both feeling confused by what he meant, and were feeling pumped up from what they were listen too.

 _You try to move, try to move, try but you don't wanna lose_ _  
_ _So afraid, so afraid, you don't want it to fade_ _  
_ _Hear my voice, here it goes, hear it louder than most_ _  
_ _Let it go, let it 1, 2, 3, 4_

 _It's not worth it, it's not working_ _  
_ _You wanted it to be picture perfect_ _  
_ _It's not over_ _  
_ _You don't have to throw it away_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_ _  
_ _Just let it go, take it out on me_ _  
_ _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_ _  
_ _Get control, take it out on me_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_ _  
_ _Just let it go, take it out on me_ _  
_ _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_ _  
_ _Get control_

 _1, 2, 3, 4_

 _It's not worth it, it's not working_ _  
_ _You wanted it to be picture perfect_ _  
_ _It's not over_ _  
_ _You don't have to throw it away_

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_ _  
_ _Just let it go, take it out on me_ _  
_ _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_ _  
_ _Get control, take it out on me_

 _Scream if you wanna, shout if you need_ _  
_ _Just let it go, take it out on me_ _  
_ _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_ _  
_ _Get control_

The song ended with them feeling good, but also confused.

"Okay, while that song was pretty cool, what did he mean by all of that?" Laxus questioned, as the other didn't know how to answer that.

"I don't know, but it sounded manly!" Elfman replied.

Juvia looked at the pile of disks, and decided to look for one herself.

"Juvia will pick one now." She told the others as she looked for one that she liked.

 **Remember, if you can recommend a song that would fit Juvia, that would be great thank you. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs played so far.**

 **Sound of silence – Disturbed cover**

 **Save our last goodbye – Disturbed**

 **Feel Invincible – Skillet**

 **Comatose – Skillet**

 **Enough – Disturbed**

 **Stars – Skillet**

 **Courtesy Call – Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Drink – Alestorm**

 **Falling inside the black – Skillet**

 **Miracle – Shinedown**

 **Take it out on me – Thousand Foot Krutch**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why is this story so popular? I mean, compared to my other story this is like the most famous one. But why, it's just Natsu created music. I don't know why I'm questioning this still, I'm still glad you all like this. Well, here's another chapter for this story.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter seven: Rain and Indestructible**

Juvia was looking for a song that caught here eye. While she was keeping herself occupied, the others were talking about the songs they listened too. What's new there?

"What did you all think that last song was about?" Kinana asked the others.

"I don't really know," Laxus answered as he sat at one of the tables in the guild. "But I will admit it sounded neat."

"I think all of his songs do." Happy spoke.

"Yeah, but it had to mean something." Erza pointed out, getting the others to turn toward her.

"Erza, you're probably more curious about the song before the last one." Gray told her.

This cause Erza to throw Gray into a wall, leaving behind a Gray printed hole.

"We won't speak about that again got it?" Erza threaten, I mean, asked the others. The others nodded as they didn't want to be thrown into a wall like Gray was. Speaking of Gray, he managed to crawl back to the table he was originally at.

So while everyone was trying not to invoke Erza's wrath upon them, Juvia was still looking for one that caught her eye. Eventually, she stumbled upon a disk that was labeled "Rain". This of course caught her attention.

"Rain?" Juvia questioned to herself. She frowns a little bit, thinking that it was about Natsu disliking the rain. But the water woman was also curious what it sounded like. So the curious side of her won, as she headed to put in the disk. The others noticed that she chose one, as she hit the play button.

Before they could ask what song she chose, the music started. It was a little bit slow compared to most of the other songs that they listened to so far. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind  
I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind  
No I don't mind the rain  
Like a widows heart, we fell apart, but never fade away_

This caught them off guard. They weren't expecting that. Juvia was mostly surprised, since it sounded like Natsu didn't care about the rain. For some reason, that gave the rain woman a warm feeling in her. The lyrics continued.

 _Run like a child, do you know where I came from?  
No I don't, but I'm singing all the same songs  
I'm alone, and you're looking for your anyone  
Does it hurt just to know that it's all gone?_

 _I can feel the pain in the words that you say  
Hidden in the letters that were written to no name  
Let me be the hands that you hold to your face  
Cause I'd give it all up if I could take it away_

 _Buried in red, white, and a side of some blue  
Some will die too late, and somebody too soon  
If he could come back, we'll see what it cost him  
We had to lose it all, just to know that we lost one_

 _Hi, I'm just a shape in the shadow of grates  
Hi, I'm just a voice in the choir of saints  
Oh all the souls that nobody could save  
And just like a light, we faded away_

"Was Natsu rapping just now?" Alzack questioned as they listen to the song. The others didn't answer his question as they listen to the music once more.

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind  
I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind  
No I don't mind the rain  
Like a widows heart, we fell apart, but never fade away_

 _Fade away  
Fade away, as I fade away, away, away_

 _If I could take it all back  
Before the flags were forced to wave at half mast  
That was long before my heart became black  
There's no way to make it change or go back_

 _You know that some of us grow old, with no homes  
Some of us die in a cold house, with no hope  
Still surrounded by the people you don't know, so don't go  
Cause once it's over, the time fades your photo_

 _How many goodbyes can fit in a lifetime?  
How many good lies can make it seem alright?  
What do you see when you look into my eyes?  
Or in the sky before you say goodnight?_

 _I could be the son that stands beside of your bed  
And I could be the voice right inside your head  
I could say goodbye and you know where I went  
I just wrote a letter that'll never be send_

 _I don't mind, no I don't mind  
I don't mind the rain  
The simple things and subtleties, they always stay the same  
I don't mind, that I don't mind  
No I don't mind the rain  
Like a widows heart, we fell apart, but never fade away_

 _Fade away  
Fade away, as I fade away, away, away  
As I fade away, away, away  
As I fade away, fade away  
As I fade away_

The guild was silent as the song ended. This shouldn't be surprising anymore. Of course everyone was confused by what the song meant. Juvia was surprised the most. While she too didn't know what the song meant, she couldn't shake off the lyrics of "I don't mind the rain". To her, it felt like this was meant for her to listen.

'But I love Gray-sama!' She thought to herself as she tried to shake the feeling off. But she couldn't ignore that it felt nice, and that warm feeling from the start didn't go away.

"Okay, what did flamebrain meant by that?" Gray questioned.

"How should we know?" Cana answered him, as she drank more of her alcohol from the barrel.

As the rest of the guild questioned each other by what the song meant, little Asuke was curious about the other disks. So while the others were still talking, including her parents, she got down from her chair, and went to pick one herself. Immediately, she saw something called "Indestructible". The little girl thought it sounded cool, so she went to put it in, but had to get on a chair in order to reach it. The others finally noticed that Asuka was putting something in.

"Honey, what are you putting in?" Bisca asked her daughter.

The little girl turned to her mother before hitting the play button. "I wanted to pick one." She answered as she hit the button and ran back to her parents.

The first thing everyone heard was what sounded like a siren and what sounded like fighting in the background.

"Huh?" everyone was confused, till all of a sudden rock was heard from the radio. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colours again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend  
To win the honor of coming back home again_

 _No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation and now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win_

 _I'll have you know  
That I've become_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent tend to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!_

Everyone was feeling pumped as they listened to this. To them, this sounded like one of the best songs so far.

 _Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication to all that I've sworn to protect  
I carry out my orders without a regret_

 _My declaration embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life_

 _You will be shown  
How I've become_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent tend to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!_

 _I'm indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent tend to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I am indestructible_

 _Indestructible  
Determination that is incorruptible  
From the other side, a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable_

 _Every broken enemy will know  
That their opponent tend to be invincible  
Take a last look around while you're alive  
I'm an indestructible master of war!_

The lyrics and the song ended. The others were feeling pumped from that one.

"That sounded awesome!" Asuka shouted, getting Bisca and Azlack to sweat drop from their daughter's excitement.

"That song was manly!" Elfman shouted out.

"That was pretty amazing." Gray spoke.

"Aye! It's way better than Gajeel!" Happy shouted.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?! I may not be good as Salamander, but I'm still great at music!" Gajeel shouted at the blue exceed.

"Your awful Metal head just face it." Gray replied to the iron dragon slayer.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me!"

Before Erza could stop them, Gajeel unleash an iron attack at Gray, who managed to dodge.

…Which then hit the bag with the CD's, sending it flying through the roof of the guild to who knows where.

Now, the members of the guild were frozen when the bag went flying. Give them a moment to process what just happened.

…

…

…

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone shouted out.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Erza shouted at the two who were responsible, who by the way were scared by the angry Erza now.

"Sorry, we didn't think THAT was gonna happened!" the ice mage and iron mage shouted out, then they were sent flying to the wall.

"We have to find it!" Mira shouted in worry. If Natsu got back and finds out before they can get it back…

Erza wasted no time and bolted out of the guild in order to find the bag. It should be somewhere in Magnolia… right?

'MEANWHILE AT MERMAID HEEL'

"I'm bored." Millianna told her friends as her head was on the table.

It's been a while since anything excited happen to the all female guild. The only thing recently that was exciting was the Grand Magic Games. So the cat woman was bored out of her mind.

"We could do a mission." Beth suggested to her friend.

"Nah, I want to do something else." The cat woman replied.

Kagura sighed before speaking. "You can't just expect something interesting to appear, say just fall from the sky-."

As the swordswoman said that, something came crashing down through the guilds roof, and landing on their table. This got the rest of the all female guild attention.

"Hey Kagura, something fell from the sky." Millianna pointed out.

"…Shut up."

 **If anyone knows any songs that fit Kagura or Millianna, that would be great thank you. I feel like I could've done the disks getting to another guild better, but I couldn't think of anything else of how to do that.**

 **Songs that played so far.**

 **Sound of Silence – Disturbed cover**

 **Save our last goodbye – Disturbed**

 **Feel invincible – Skillet**

 **Comatose – Skillet**

 **Enough – Disturbed**

 **Stars – Skillet**

 **Courtesy Call – Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Drink – Alestorm**

 **Falling inside the black – Skillet**

 **Miracle – Shinedown**

 **Take it out on me – Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **Rain – Hollywood Undead**

 **Indestructible – Disturbed**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back with another chapter, cause why not? I'm still surprise that you all like this so much. Anyway, today, Mermaid Heel will listen to some songs now, while Fairy Tail tries to find the bag of disks.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eight: Face Everything And Rise and My Demons**

'WITH FAIRY TAIL'

"Where is it, where is it, where is it?!" Erza was shouting to herself as she went around the town trying to find where the disks ended up.

"Excuse me sir, but have you seen anything fall from the sky?" Wendy asked a nearby civilian.

The others are trying to locate where the bag of CD's ended up. Some of them like Erza were simply dashing around Magnolia to find it, while the rest like Wendy were asking if anyone saw anything from the sky.

"Dang it!" Cana was getting frustrated, "Where could it be?!" She shouted as she drank from a bottle that she brought with her.

"This never would have happen if Gajeel didn't try to attack me!" Gray answered the others who were with him.

"My Fault?! If you would have stand still and took the attack, this wouldn't be happening!" Gajeel shouted back at the ice mage.

The others ignored the two's fighting as they went to look for the disks once again.

"Excuse me, "Lisanna asked a nearby person, "Have you seen anything coming from the sky by any chance?"

The person was thinking for a few minutes before answering, "Actually, I think I remember seeing something in the air."

"Really?! Where?!" Erza appeared as she questioned the man, who was startled at the red haired woman's sudden appearance.

"I remember seeing something flew way beyond the forest not that long ago." The man pointed out as he pointed in the direction he was speaking of.

The guild was silent as they process what the man just told them.

"That you for you help sir." Wendy told them man, who answered back with a 'No problem" as he went on his way.

Once the person was away, they freaked out. Again.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" They all shouted.

"How hard did you hit it you moron?!" Gray shouted at the iron dragon slayer.

"I don't know! I was too focused on trying to shut you up!" Gajeel shouted back at Gray.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza commanded them, before speaking once more. "We need to find it! Some of us will go and find it, while the rest stay here! Understood?" The red haired woman asked in a commanding voice.

"Aye!" They all shouted. They all turned into Happy for a moment.

'MEANWHILE AT MERMAID HEEL'

"…What is this?" Kagura questioned as they looked at the bag.

"I don't know." Millianna answered her friend.

The rest of the all female guild were just as confused as the two of them.

"Well what's inside it?" Risly asked them.

Kagura opened the bag to notice a bunch of disks inside it.

"Disks?" Arana questioned.

Millianna then decided to grab one of them to take a closer look. When she saw the name of who made these, she was surprised. This of course got everyone else's attention.

"What is it Millianna?" Kagura asked her friend.

The cat like woman didn't answer but merely showed her guildmate the name on the disk she had. After seeing it, she saw that the name was Natsu Dragneel.

"What's with those reactions?" Beth question as she and the others noticed the two's surprised faces. After not getting an answer from them, she looked at the pile of disks to see them all had the name Natsu dragneel on them.

"Hey, isn't this the name of that one guy you two like?" She asked the two, getting them out of their surprise stances, which then turned to both of them blushing at their friend's words.

"NO!" The two answered back.

"But you're both blushing." Risly pointed out, who's a bit amused by their reactions.

"Just… Shut up!" They both shouted at them, causing them to laugh.

After the laughing died down, as well as the sword woman's and cat like woman's blush, they turned their attention back at the pile of disks before them.

"So why are a bunch of disks with Natsu's name on them doing here?" A female member asked.

Kagura didn't answer as she was trying to figure that out herself. Knowing Fairy Tail, they must have done something for it to end up here. On purpose or accident she didn't know.

"Let's play one." Millianna told them, getting their attention.

"What?" They asked.

"If you haven't noticed, all of these all music disks. Since they all have Natsu's name on them that means he must have made these himself." The cat like woman pointed out. "I want to know what he sounds like."

The others processed her words, before deciding to do it. Where's the harm in it.

"Alright fine," Kagura answered, "But I'm picking first."

"Aw." Millianna replied back in a disappointing tone, wanting to pick first, but allowed it none of the less.

Kagura then looked for one that caught her eye. After a few moments, she saw one labeled "Face Everything And Rise".

"Huh, I wonder what this sounds like." She told herself.

After a few other members got a radio to play the disks, she put it in and hit the play button. Right after she did that the music started.

 _Face everything and rise_

After the first lyrics were heard, rock began all of a sudden, catching them all off guard. The lyrics then were heard again.

 _The streets crawl with a deadly omen  
Outside I see a world that's broken  
I can't breathe, my heart is choking  
I need a cure for this life I've chosen_

 _The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife  
The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
I feel it cutting and its cutting like a knife_

 _I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until the day I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
Take the broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise_

The female guild was caught off guard by how well Natsu was singing. Even if rock isn't their most favorite, they couldn't help but like this.

 _The earth shakes and the city's burning  
Blood fill's like the tide is turning  
Life hurts and there's no warning  
Lightning strikes, my heart is storming_

 _The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise_

 _The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies  
The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise  
The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies_

 _I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until the day I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
Take the broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise_

 _Running in the fire, I'll never be the same  
I come alive when I am burning in the flames  
I'm under fire when I'm burning wide awake  
My life feels empty when I am walking through the flames  
When I am walking through the flames  
When I am walking through the flames_

 _I will face everything and rise  
Never gonna quit until the day I die  
Angels keep falling from the sky  
Take the broken wings and learn to fly  
I will face everything and rise_

 _Face everything and rise_

The song ended, leaving the all female guild in silence. Until it was broken by Millianna herself.

"Woah, that was so cool!" She told the others with stars in her eyes.

"I agree, I didn't know Natsu could sing like that." Kagura replied to the cat like woman.

"That was amazing. I guess there's another quality about him that you two like now." Arana told the two women, who were once again blushing from her words.

"Would you drop that please?!" Kagura shouted at them, making them all laugh at their denial.

"I'm going to pick one now." Millianna told the others, mainly to ignore the teasing from her friend.

It only took the cat like woman a few minutes to pick on that interested her. This disk was labeled "My Demons".

"Found one!" Millianna told the others as she got ready to put in the disks and hit the play button.

The music started as what sounded like a violin or something, and then the lyrics were heard.

 _Mayday! Mayday!  
The ship is slowly sinking  
They think I'm crazy but they don't know the feeling  
They're all around me,  
Circling like vultures  
They wanna break me and wash away my colors  
Wash away my colors_

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

The all female guild was once again surprise by what they were listening too. They never heard songs like these before in their lives.

 _I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever  
I know you're watching,  
I can feel you out there_

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

 _Take me over the walls below  
Fly forever  
Don't let me go  
I need a savior to heal my pain  
When I become my worst enemy  
The enemy_

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

 _Take me high and I'll sing  
Oh you make everything okay (okay, okay)  
We are one in the same  
Oh you take all of the pain away (away, away)  
Save me if I become  
My demons_

The song ended, and once again the all female guild was silent. This shouldn't be surprising though.

"Wow." Answered, a lot of the female members, who were simply awed by what they heard.

"So much talent in these songs." Risly answered.

Kagura and Millianna were simply silence still. They couldn't get over the fact that Natsu knew how to sing, let alone make music himself. They couldn't help but wonder if there were any songs what could be for them. They both shook their heads to get those thoughts out of their heads, no need to get the others to tease them about that again.

"I want to pick one." Beth told them as she began to look for one herself.

 **Once again, if there are any songs that could fit Millianna or Kagura, or both, that would be great. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs played so far.**

 **Sound of silence – Disturbed cover**

 **Save out last goodbye – Disturbed**

 **Feel Invincible – Skillet**

 **Comatose – Skillet**

 **Enough – Disturbed**

 **Stars – Skillet**

 **Courtesy Call – Thousand foot krutch**

 **Drink – Alestorm**

 **Falling inside the black – Skillet**

 **Miracle – Shinedown**

 **Take it out on me – Thousand foot krutch**

 **Rain – Hollywood Undead**

 **Indestructible – Disturbed**

 **Face everything and rise – Papa roach**

 **My Demons – Starset**


	9. Chapter 9

**I never thought that this story would become my most popular out of all my stories. I mean, it's simply Natsu who just created music. But I'm happy that you all like this. Anyway, here's another chapter.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nine: The Hammers Coming Down and I Will Show You**

As Beth looked for a song herself, the rest of the female guild was discussing what they just heard. To them, they never heard of songs like this their entire lives.

"I never expected that the one of the most destructive and reckless mages of all of Fiore could make music like this." Arana told the others, who nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think he could make songs so great as well." Risley threw her two cents in.

"Those songs sounded amazing to me." Millianna answered.

"I agree, you can tell he put in a lot of effort in them." Kagura replied to the rest of her guild.

"How does it feel to know that the guy you two like can make music?" Beth asked Kagura and Millianna as she was still looking for a disk that interested her.

This of course got the two said mages to blush at their friend's words.

"It's not like that!" They both shouted.

"Denial." Everyone in the all female guild replied to them, much to their embarrassment.

"Just drop it okay?!" Kagura shouted at them, who could only laugh at their embarrassment.

As they were all doing that, Beth managed to find a disk that interested her. The CD was labeled "The Hammer's Coming Down".

"I found one!" Beth told them, getting their attention as she shows them the one she picked.

"What does that mean?" Risley asked.

Beth could only shrug at her question as she didn't know herself. She then proceed to put the disk in the radio and hit the play button.

The music started out slow at first, before it picked up into more of a rock style. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _Where will you be when the sky comes down?  
And what would you do if the strength was found?  
Stand right beside me when the ground starts shaking  
The only sound you'll hear is the breath we're taking  
If there is one thing I can promise you  
We'll see the light again_

 _This is the calm before the coming storm  
This is the red sky morning  
Without warning now  
This is the fight that we've been waiting for  
And there's no sense in running  
The hammer's coming down, down  
The hammer's coming down, down  
The hammer's coming_

Once again, the female guild was surprise by the talent that Natsu had with his voice and his skills with whatever instruments he was playing. They decided to remain quiet to listen to the rest of the song.

 _Once it's started, there's no turning back  
And I'll be with you when the sun turns black  
'Cause finding faith will always be the hardest  
When you're standing in the heart of darkness  
If there is one thing I can promise you  
We'll see the light again_

 _This is the calm before the coming storm  
This is the red sky morning  
Without warning now  
This is the fight that we've been waiting for  
And there's no sense in running  
The hammer's coming down, down  
The hammer's coming down, down  
The hammer's coming_

 _Holding on  
We'll make it till the dawn  
It'll be here before long  
Holding on  
If we can find the light  
We can make our way back home_

 _Holding on  
We'll make it till the dawn  
It'll be here before long  
Holding on  
If we can find the light  
We'll find the light come on_

 _Hold on  
We'll make it till the dawn  
It'll be here before long  
Hold on  
If we can find the light  
We can make our way back home  
Hold on  
We'll make it till the dawn  
It'll be here before long  
Hold on  
If we can find the light  
We find the light come on_

 _This is the calm before the coming storm  
If we can find the light  
This is the fight that we've been waiting for  
Hold on  
We'll make it till the dawn  
It'll be here before long  
Hold on  
If we can find the light  
We find the light come on_

The song ended with the all female guild silent. What a surprise, not really.

"That was amazing!" A female member replied.

"I agree!" Another female member answered.

"How did he come up with this?" Kagura wondered.

"I don't know, but I still liked it." Millianna told the others.

"I want to pick one now." Risley told them as she went to pick on herself.

It didn't take long for one to catch the mage's eye. This one was labeled "I Will Show You". She didn't know what kind of song it was going to be, but might as well listen to it to see right?

"I got one." Risley told them as she showed them it.

"Huh, I wonder what this one is about?" Arana questioned.

"There's only one way to find out." Risley replied as she putted in the disk and hit the play button.

The music started up a bit slow, and then all of the sudden rock played, catching them off guard. The lyrics then played.

 _I was always told I can be what I wanna be  
No one ever said your dreams are always out of reach  
Take a step back down to reality, no one bleeds the same as me  
Nothing ever seems as if it's easy  
I'm always in the room but no one sees me  
Every step I take is so misleading  
I can't dream if I can't sleep_

"Is Natsu rapping?" Millianna questioned, to her it sounded like rap. The others didn't answer her question as they listen to the song.

 _TRAPPED!  
Underneath, this pressure's killing me  
ADAPT!  
My beliefs, give in to this disease  
WRAPPED!  
So tightly, eyes open when I sleep  
THE PAST  
Unsightly, from what you made me be_

 _You tell me, tell me I  
Can't do it if I try  
Open your eyes because  
I WILL SHOW YOU_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I Will Show You  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _I took it all to heart from the start and tore myself apart  
I marked my page not my arms and turned it into art  
Hate to leave a scar from how you act and who you are  
I relate when life gets hard_

 _YOU!  
Can't tell me, at life I won't succeed  
THE TRUTH!  
Is what you see, agree to disagree  
THROUGH!  
And beneath, my heart is on my sleeve  
I KNEW!  
Guaranteed, I'd bring to life, these dreams_

 _You tell me, tell me I  
Can't do it if I try  
Open your eyes because  
I WILL SHOW YOU_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I Will Show You  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

The all female couldn't help but take an interest in this song. Yes it has some rap, which isn't their favorite, but they never heard of music in this form before. So despite the rap, they liked it.

 _And everything you try to say to me  
You said it all before, you said it all before  
You only fuel the fire can't you see  
And now I want it more, it makes me want it more_

 _AND EVERYTHING YOU TRY TO SAY TO ME!  
You said it all before, you said it all before  
YOU ONLY FUEL THE FIRE CAN'T YOU SEE!  
And now I want it more, it makes me want it more_

 _Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I Will Show You  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I Will Show You  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _And everything you try to say to me  
You said it all before, you said it all before  
You only fuel the fire can't you see  
And now I want it more, it makes me want it more_

The song ended, leaving the all female guild in surprise by the song.

"Okay, I know that had rap in it, but that was amazing." Arana told the others, who agreed with her.

"How did Natsu come up with this? This had to take him some time to make." Kagura questioned.

She looked at the pile of music disks, and couldn't help but wondered how Natsu made all of these. Was their a reason behind making them, or was it simply for fun?

"I think I'm going to pick one myself now." Arane told the others.

The all female guild watched their friend as she looked for another song to play.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Save our last goodbye, enough, indestructible**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Stars, Comatose, Falling inside the black**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch: Courtesy call, take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain**

 **Papa Roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The Hammers Coming Down**

 **From Ashes to New: I Will Show You**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, since you all like this story for reasons yet unknown to me, here's another chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Ten: Dead Flowers and Pain**

Arane was currently looking for a song herself in the pile of CD's. As she was currently doing this, the rest of the all female guild were discussing about the songs. So pretty much they were doing what they have been doing.

"I wonder how Natsu came up with all of these songs." Beth questioned as the others were just as curious as her.

"I wonder that myself." Kagura replied to her guild mate, "He has great talent for these, but how did he manage to find the time to make them? I figured he would be too busy being with his guild." The sword woman pointed out.

"Maybe after we listen to a few more we should return the disk to him?" Millianna suggested to the rest of her guild.

"That seems like a good idea Millianna," Risley told the cat woman, "I'm sure either you or Kagura would want to see him again after all."

"Shut up about that will you?!" The two woman shouted at the others, making them laugh at their friends denial.

As they were talking about all of that, Arana was still looking for a song that caught her eye. Eventually, she saw a disk labeled "Dead Flowers".

"Huh, I wonder what this means." Arane questioned, as the others heard her.

"You wonder what does what mean?" Beth asked her, who showed them the disk.

"Why did he labed it like that?" Millianna questioned.

"I don't know I didn't make these." Arane replied as she went to put in the disk and proceeded to hit the play button.

The music started out slow compared to the others songs that the female guild listened too. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _I feel Ashamed,_ _  
_ _With Abandon in my Heart and on my Face..._ _  
_ _I've suffered the Blame,_ _  
_ _I would show to you this way but I'm too late..._

The all female guild were surprised by the lyrics that they were hearing. This didn't feel like something that Natsu would sing, but what they are hearing is true. Honestly, the song felt a bit sad to them.

 _When the Sorrow it breaks them,_ _  
_ _I will replace them_ _  
_ _For You._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._ _  
_ _Laid at the grave to heal a Broken Heart._ _  
_ _Let it Rain until it Floods_ _  
_ _Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._ _  
_ _Reborn._

 _I Wish You the Same..._ _  
_ _To walk beside and carry on this Flame._ _  
_ _To see you again_ _  
_ _With a Radiance of Pure and Holiness._

 _When the Sorrow it breaks them,_ _  
_ _I will replace them_ _  
_ _For You._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._ _  
_ _Laid at the grave to heal a Broken Heart._ _  
_ _Let it Rain until it Floods_ _  
_ _Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._ _  
_ _Reborn._

They were all surprise that Natsu could sing something like this so well. They decided to listen to the rest of the song before saying anything.

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._ _  
_ _Laid at the grave to heal a Broken Heart._ _  
_ _Let it Rain until it Floods_ _  
_ _Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._ _  
_ _Reborn._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._

 _Let it Rain until it Floods_ _  
_ _Let the Sun Breathe Life Once More..._ _  
_ _Reborn._

 _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart..._ _  
_ _Dead Flowers for the Torn Apart._

The song ended, leaving the female guild in silence, so nothing new there.

"That was beautiful!" A few female members told the others.

"Why did it feel a bit sad though?" Millianna questioned as she couldn't help but noticed how sad the song seemed to be.

"Let's see if I can find another song." Kagura told them as she looked for another one.

'IN THE TOWN MERMAID HEEL RESIDES IN'

"I can't believe you made it go flying all the way here!" Gray shouted at Gajeel as they arrived in the town.

"I can't believe that you can't shut up for like a moment!" The iron dragon slayer replied to the ice mage.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza shouted at them, getting them to be quiet.

The others could only watch with sweat drops as they watched Erza belittle the two.

"Anyway, let's head to Mermaid Heel, maybe they could help us." Erza told them as they all headed to the female guild.

'IN MERMAID HEEL'

As Kagura was looking for another song to play, she couldn't help but feel like something was about to happened in a few. Anyway, after looking for a bit, she found one labeled "Pain".

"Why did he label it that?" Kagura questioned.

"Labeled what?" Millianna questioned the sword woman, who showed them the disk she picked.

"That's weird, why would he call it that." Arana questioned.

"There's only one way to find out." Kagura replied as she put in the disk and hit the play button. Once she did that the lyrics were immediately heard.

 _Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The lyrics caught the female guild off guard once more. They weren't expecting something like this. They could only listen to the song in order to understand it.

 _You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me, and take my hand  
When the lights go out, you'll understand_

 _Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Anger and agony are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go up, you'll understand_

 _Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
That you're wounded  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
(You know, you know, you know, you know)  
I'm always here for you  
(I know, I know, I know, I know)  
That you'll thank me later_

 _Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Pain without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain_

The song ended with the female guild in silence, so nothing new there.

"That felt so sad." Risley pointed out, as she felt the hurt in Natsu's voice.

"Why did he make something like that?" Millianna wanted to know what could possibly make the happy dragon slayer make something like that.

Before anyone could continue to questioned about the song, the guild doors opened to reveal Erza.

"Erza!" Everyone shouted.

"Kagura, Millianna, I need your… help…" The red haired woman trailed off as she saw the bad of disks. "Oh… you already found them."

"These? They just fell from the sky." Millianna told Erza, before asking, "How come you never told us Natsu could sing like this?"

"Yeah about that…" Erza began to say, getting the female guild confused. "Natsu doesn't know that we know about this."

Before anyone could say anything, an ice attack suddenly came through the doors. Luckly, no one was hit…

…But the bag of CD's got hit and was once again sent flying out of the guild through the roof once more.

Everyone could only stare at the new hole in the guild where the bag went flying through with frozen expressions. Before they could freak out…

"YOU MORONS!" They heard Mira and Lucy shout at someone as they all headed out of the guild to see the two woman shouting at Gray and Gajeel.

"What happened?!" Erza demanded from the two. But Lucy answered the red haired for them.

"These two got into another fight, and Gray unleashed an attack that Gajeel dodge. But we saw it head into the guild, and then we saw the bag go flying to who knows where!" The blonde mage finished in anger as she looked at the two who were responcible.

"How were we supposed to know that was going to happened!" The two shouted in protest.

"Enough of that! We have to go find it!" Erza commanded.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Kagura told the red haired woman.

"I'll come as well." Millianna also told Erza.

"We'll stay here." Beth told the two female mages, who nodded in agreement.

Mermaid Heel saw Fairy Tail and the two members take off to find the bag of disks. I wonder where it went now?

'AT SABERTOOTH'

"*Sigh* Being a guild master is hard work." Sting told himself as he looked over the paperwork at his desks. "It shouldn't be too long though before I'm finished."

As he said that, he heard something crashing from where the others were at. Before he could question what it was, Rogue entered the office.

"Uh Sting, you might want to take a look at this." Rogue asked his friend, who was more confused, but listened none of the less.

As the two came out of the office, they noticed everyone surrounding some sort of bag, and the guild master of Sabertooth noticed there were disks inside of it. Needless to say, he was more confused.

"What's this?" He asked his fellow dragon slayer.

"I don't know." Was Rogue's only reply.

 **If you all know a song that could fit Yukino, that would be great, thank you. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Indestructible, Enough, Save our last goodbye**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Stars, Comatose, Falling inside the black**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy Call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain**

 **Papa Roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead Flowers**

 **Three Days Grace: Pain**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm bored, so here's another chapter. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eleven: Fallen Angel and Faceless**

The Sabertooth guild was confused as of right now. They were simply doing whatever they were doing, then all of a sudden a bag with what looked like disks in it fell from the sky.

"So… does anyone know what this is?" Sting asked the others.

"We're just as confuse as you are." Yukino replied to the young guild master.

"Well, what kind of disks are they?" Rogue asked them.

Rufus went toward the bag of CD's in order to get a better understanding. After picking one up, he examined it.

"It looks like these are music disks." Rufus concluded.

"Music disks?" The rest of the guild questioned in confusion.

"Why are there a bunch of music disks in a bag, and why did it fell from the sky?" Orga wondered. "I'm sure I'm still better at music than what these things hold."

Everyone simply didn't say a word, causing the lighting god slayer to shout at them.

"What's with the silence?!" He shouted at them.

"You suck with music." Lector replied to him.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch agreed with his fellow exceed.

This of course got the god slayer a bit sad and angry.

"You all just don't have good taste in music!" Orga responded to them, but they ignored him as they were too focusing on figuring out why these disks were here.

"Rufus, is there anything on the disks? Like a name of who made them?" Yukino asked him.

The molding mage then looked at the disk he was holding in his hands once again. His eyes widen as he saw the name of who made the disks. Figuring that it's better to show instead of saying it, he showed the name on the disk to the others. Obliviously, they were just as surprised.

"Natsu made these?" Sting was shocked by the revelation that his idol made all of these. "So that means he can make music?"

"Apparently so, unless I'm mistaken." Rufus replied to the light dragon slayer.

"Let's play one then, I want to know how he sounds!" Sting exclaimed.

"I want to see how he sounds as well." Yukino agreed with her guild master.

The rest of the guild also wanted to know how Natsu sounded like. Rogue went to get a radio as Rufus looked at the disk he was currently holding, wanting to know what the song on this CD was called. The mage noticed it was labeled as "Fallen Angel".

Once Rogue got the radio, Rufus proceeded to put in the disk and hit the play button. The music started a bit slow, catching the guild off guard. The lyrics were then heard.

 _Late at night I could hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying_

 _How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel_

The Sabertooth was surprised by what they were hearing. Honestly, they weren't expecting something like this. Yukino herself like this more so than the other. She couldn't explain it, but for some reason it feels like as if this song was meant for something that she knew.

 _You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions_

 _How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save,_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight_

 _I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel_

 _A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel_

The song ended, leaving the guild in silence. They weren't expecting the loud and energetic Salamander of Fairy Tail to be able to sing like that.

"That was amazing!" Sting shouted with stars in his eyes. First his idol was strong, but now he has a music talent as well? How cool is that?

"I wonder how he came up with something like this." Rogue wondered, of course he still thought the song was great as well.

"Let's play another one." Lector suggested.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch was simply being Frosch.

"I want to pick one." Yukino told them as she went to pick one from the pile.

After a few minutes had pass, she founded on that caught her interest. The disk she found was labeled "Faceless".

"What does he mean by that?" Yukino asked herself as she put in the disk and hit the play button.

The music started a bit slow at first before immediately becoming more rock as the lyrics were heard.

 _A voice screaming from within, begging just to feel again  
Can't find who I am without You near me  
I'd give anything to live, without You I don't exist  
You're the only one who saves me from myself_

The others were once again caught off guard. This doesn't sound like this will be a happy kind of song.

 _I've been in this love and laid it to rest  
And now I'm one of the forgotten_

 _I'm not, I'm not myself, feel like I'm someone else  
fallen and faceless, so hollow, hollow inside  
A part of me is dead, need You to live again  
Can you replace this? I'm hollow, hollow and faceless_

 _Shadows growing in my mind, ones I just can't leave behind  
I'm not strong enough to pay this ransom  
One more monster crawled inside but I swear I saw it die  
Can You save me from the nothing I've become?_

 _I've been in this love and laid it to rest  
And now I'm one of the forgotten_

 _I'm not, I'm not myself, feel like I'm someone else  
fallen and faceless, so hollow, hollow inside  
A part of me is dead, need You to live again  
Can you replace this? I'm hollow, hollow and faceless_

 _I'm faceless  
I'm hollow and faceless_

 _We are the faceless  
We are the nameless  
We are the hopeless  
Until we have faces  
Faceless_

 _I'm not, I'm not myself, feel like I'm someone else  
fallen and faceless, so hollow, hollow inside  
A part of me is dead, need You to live again  
Can you replace this? I'm hollow, hollow and faceless_

 _Faceless_

The song ended with the guild in silence, again. They were surprised by how dark the song seemed to be to them.

"Why did that song feel sadder compared to the last one?" Yukino questioned as she herself couldn't feel but a bit sad herself as she heard that song. It just didn't make sense why the happy fire dragon slayer would make something like this.

"I don't know." Sting spoke, "But what I do know is that I'm going to look for a happier song." He finished as he began to go to the pile of CDs to find a happier song.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch: Courtesy Call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead Flowers**

 **Three Days Grace: Pain, Fallen Angel**

 **Nickleback: The Hammers Coming Down**

 **Papa Roach: Face Everything and Rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Red: Faceless**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people, I'm here once again for another chapter.**

 **First though, I want to say thank you for all for liking this story. This story has over 100 follows, and as cliché as it is, I never thought I would get this far, let alone on this story of all things. So thank you.**

 **To clear things up, someone wanted to know where Minerva was. Well, this takes place after the GMG, so I believe she left to join a dark guild during this time. Or did she immediately join Tartaros? I actually haven't watched the sun village and Tartaros arc yet, and I only started reading the manga near the end of the Tartaros arc when Igneel and Acnologia showed up, so my knowledge on those two arcs are limited at best. Also, since Ultear became old, she too is still old and about, so she isn't with Crime Sorciere anymore.**

 **Okay, with that out of the way, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Chapter Twelve: Fight Till I Fall and Get Out Alive**

As Sting looks for another song, hopefully one that's happier, the others were discussing about the songs they have listen too. Everyone seems to be doing that a lot recently haven't they?

"Natsu sure has a lot of talent." Rufus told the others, who agreed with the mage.

"But that last song didn't sound happy. What could have cause Natsu to make something like that?" Yukino asked them in a worried tone. The others were just as confused as the celestial wizard. Natsu was always happy and energetic, so for him to make something like that didn't add up.

"We could ask him when we see him again." Lector suggested.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch replied to Lector's idea.

"That seems like a good idea." Rogue agreed with the exceed's idea. "We can also ask him how the bag is disks ended up here as well."

"Oh yeah, how did the bag end up here?" Orga wondered as they all wondered how the bag of CD's ended up here in the first place.

As they were all wondering and discussing, Sting was looking for a disk himself.

"Come on, there has to be something here interesting." Sting told himself as he kept looking. After a few more minutes, he found one that caught his interest. Picking it up, he saw it was labeled "Fight Till I Fall".

"This one doesn't seem sad." Sting spoke, getting the rest of the Sabertooth guild's attention.

"What doesn't seem sad?" Yukino questioned the light dragon slayer as he showed them the disk he picked.

"Let's see what this sounds like." Sting told them as put in the disk and hit the play button.

The music started a bit slow, before the music immediately picked up as the lyrics were heard.

 _Can you hear the battle cry_ _  
_ _Screaming for you, dead or alive?_ _  
_

 _Bringing it down there, come on, let's go._ _  
Welcome to the front lines._ _  
Rise above or go down below,  
Can't be afraid to die._

 _Only the strong will survive._

 _This is a fight to the finish line,_  
 _Nowhere to run, there's no way out._  
 _Nothing to lose when you blast it up,_  
 _To the death, I will fight 'till I fall._

 _Fight 'till I fall,_  
 _Fight 'till I fall._

As they listen to the song, they couldn't help but feel pumped up from the rock song as they continue to listen to it.

 _No choice left but to face the fire,  
No sympathy for the weak or the tired._

 _Bringing it down there, the time has come._  
 _Welcome to the nightmare._  
 _The agony has just begun._  
 _Don't tell the night you're scared._

 _Only the strong will survive._

 _This is a fight to the finish line,_  
 _Nowhere to run, there's no way out._  
 _Nothing to lose when you blast it up,_  
 _To the death, I will fight 'till I fall._

 _Can you hear the battle cry?_  
 _Can you hear the battle cry?_

 _This is a fight to the finish line,_  
 _Nowhere to run, there's no way out._  
 _Nothing to lose when you blast it up,_  
 _To the death, I will fight 'till I fall._  
 _This is a fight to the finish line,_  
 _Nowhere to run, there's no way out._  
 _Nothing to lose when you blast it up,_  
 _To the death, I will fight 'till I fall._

 _Fight 'till I fall, fight 'till I fall._

The song ended, leaving them all excited and pumped.

"That was awesome!" Orga shouted.

"That one made me excited!" Sting also shouted as he felt pumped up from the rock music.

"At least that lightened the mood." Yukino replied.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch agreed with the white haired mage.

"What others songs are there? Can I pick one?" Lector asked as he wanted to pick one himself.

"Sure buddy. Go ahead." Sting told the exceed.

"Yeah!" Lector shouted as he went to pick one himself. After a few minutes later, the exceed founded a disk labeled "Get out alive".

"I found one!" Lector told them as he went to the radio.

"Which one did you picked?" Rufus asked him.

"I picked this one." Lector answered as he showed them the one he picked.

"I wonder what that means." Rogue questioned as Lector putted in the disk and hit the play button.

The music started slow as it was slowly building up. The lyrics were then heard.

 _No time for goodbye, he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
They're bound to steal it away  
Don't hide your mistakes  
'Cause they'll find you, burn you  
Then he said_

 _If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Run for your life_

The others were again caught off guard. This song didn't seem to be another happier song like the last song. They couldn't finish thinking as they listen to the rest of the song.

 _This is my last time, she said  
As she faded away  
It's hard to imagine  
But one day you'll end up like me  
Then she said_

 _If you want to get out alive  
Oh oh run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh oh run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)  
Oh oh run for your life (life)  
If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)  
Oh oh run for your life_

 _If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If you want to get out alive  
Oh oh run for your life  
If you want to get out alive  
Hold on for your life_

 _If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)  
Oh oh run for your life  
If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)  
Hold on for your life_

 _If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, I can only hope  
That I make it to the other side  
If I stay, it won't be long  
Till I'm burning on the inside  
If I go, if I go_

 _Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside  
Burning on the inside_

The song ended, leaving the guild in silence again. This shouldn't be surprising anymore should it?

"Well, that was… I mean it sounded cool." Rufus spoke as his and the rest of the guild's surprise died down.

"Why would Natsu make something like that? That doesn't make sense." Yukino questioned. She couldn't see a reason why the fire dragon slayer would make something like this.

"Well, I want to pick one now." Orga told them as he went to pick one himself as the others watched.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Save out last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Falling Angel, Pain, Get out alive**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch: Courtesy Call, Take it out on me**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain**

 **Papa Roach: Face Everything And Rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammers coming down**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead Flowers**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here people, have another chapter cause why not? Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirteen: Warriors and Warrior inside**

'IN THE TOWN WHERE SABERTOOTH IS LOCATED'

The Fairy Tail members and Kagura and Millianna arrived in the town, looking for the bag of disks.

"Okay, the bag had to end up here somewhere." Erza spoke while looking around.

"I still don't see how ice stripper could have knocked the bag all the way here." Gajeel told the others, while getting on Gray's nerves.

"This all started because of you!" He shouted at the iron dragon slayer. "If you didn't try to attack me, none of this wouldn't be happening!"

"At least I didn't send it further away like you did!" Gajeel responded to the ice mage.

"Both of you shut up!" Erza shouted at them, making them quiet. "Now then, if I was a bag full of CD's that was sent flying, where would I be?"

"Why would you think that?" Lucy questioned her.

"Hey, how about we ask Sabertooth if they have seen it?" Cana suggested.

"Good idea Cana." Mira agreed with the card mage, as did the others.

"Alright, we'll go get their help. And Gray, Gajeel, don't do ANYTHING to screw this up again got it?" Erza told them with one of her famous glares.

"Aye!" The two answered.

They all headed to where Sabertooth was.

'WITH SABERTOOTH'

While they were discussing about the last song, Orga was still looking for a song. Eventually, he found one that caught his interest. The disk was labeled "Warriors".

"This doesn't seem too bad." The lighting god slayer spoke, getting the others attention.

"What doesn't seem too bad?" Rufus asked him, who showed all of them the disk he had chosen.

"Well, what are waiting for? Put it in." Sting told him.

"I am." Orga replied as he put in the disks and hit the play button.

 _We are warriors born from the light  
An army for freedom defenders of life_

The rock music was then heard as they were caught off by the sudden rock. It just started, but already they liked it. They decided to listen to the whole thing before saying anything else.

 _At night, high up in the heavens we fight  
Faster than lightning we strike  
Like fires that rip through the night  
Surrounded by light_

 _Raging thunder in the skies  
Time has come to sacrifice_

 _We are warriors born from the light  
An army for freedom, defenders of life  
Warriors, euphoria will rise  
Returning from darkness we bury all lies_

 _The knights outcast and lost in the skies  
Returning to heaven denied  
Louder than thunder we ride  
We're ready to strike_

 _Call for us and you will survive  
Follow us to paradise_

 _We are warriors born from the light  
An army for freedom defenders of life  
Warriors, euphoria will rise  
Returning from darkness we bury all lies_

 _Here we are, the warriors of light  
Here we are, we came from the night  
Here we are, the warriors of light  
Here we are, euphoria will rise_

 _We are warriors born from the light  
An army for freedom defenders of life  
Warriors, euphoria will rise  
Returning from darkness we bury all lies_

 _We are warriors born from the light  
Warriors, euphoria will rise  
Returning from darkness we bury all lies_

The song ended, and once again to no one's surprise, they were silent.

"That was awesome!" Sting shouted.

"That got me pumped!" Orga also shouted.

"How does Natsu come up with this?" Yukino wondered as she too liked the song.

"Can Frosch pick a song?" Frosch asked.

"Of course you can." Rogue told his exceed partner. Happy that he can, Frosch went to the pile of disks, grabbed one that was closest to him, and brought it back to Rogue.

"Frosch picked one!" He happily told the shadow dragon slayer as the others sweat dropped because he simply picked one up without looking at it. Never the less, Frosch gave the disk to Rogue, who then looked at label, which was "Warrior Inside".

"This one is labeled similar to the last song." Rogue told himself as he went ahead to put in the disk and hit the play button.

The music started a bit slow, but it was slowly building up until the lyrics were heard.

 _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _A revolution lies inside_ _  
_ _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _No longer will this hate divide_ _  
_ _(and I'll stand)_ _  
_ _I will fight, just to survive_ _  
_ _I won't be denied_ _  
_ _I'm a Warrior Inside_

The others were once again caught off guard by the talent in the song. They wondered how Natsu had time to make something like this.

 _This is the war between you and I_ _  
_ _This is the end to your evil lie_ _  
_ _And now you've pushed me to the edge_ _  
_ _This is the rage in every tear I've cried_

 _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _A revolution lies inside_ _  
_ _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _No longer will this hate divide_ _  
_ _(and I'll stand)_ _  
_ _I will fight, just to survive_ _  
_ _I won't be denied_ _  
_ _I'm a Warrior Inside_

 _No longer will this fear hold strong_ _  
_ _No longer will this fight prolong_ _  
_ _I'm bleeding through my skin_ _  
_ _Pushing through the lies within_ _  
_ _I'm battling between tears and hate that I have seen_

 _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _A revolution lies inside_ _  
_ _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _No longer will this hate divide_ _  
_ _(and I'll stand)_ _  
_ _I will fight, just to survive_ _  
_ _I won't be denied_ _  
_ _I'm a Warrior Inside_

 _This is the war between you and I_ _  
_ _This the war and I will fight!_

 _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _A revolution lies inside_ _  
_ _(I'm alive)_ _  
_ _No longer will this hate divide_ _  
_ _(and I'll stand)_ _  
_ _I will fight, just to survive_ _  
_ _I won't be denied_ _  
_ _I'm a Warrior Inside_

The song ended with the guild in silent, once more.

"I like it." Lector spoke.

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch was simply being himself.

"Natsu sure knows how to make music." Rufus told the others.

"I'm going to pick another one." Sting spoke.

"Wait, I want to pick one." Rogue told him.

"But I want to pick one." The light dragon slayer responded to the other dragon slayer.

"You already got to, I haven't." Rogue pointed out, as both of them were getting a bit angry with each other.

'OUTSIDE THE SABERTOOH GUILD'

The Fairy Tail and Mermaid Heel mages arrived outside of the Sabertooth guildhall.

"Alright, you two don't do anything while I'll go get their help, understood?" Erza told them and the ice mage and iron dragon slayer.

Before anyone could answer, an explosion was heard from the guildhall, and a familiar bag was seen flying out of the roof of the building to who knows where.

"…Please tell me that wasn't the bag." Kagura spoke with wide eyes at where the bag was seen.

No one answered, as they all immediately ran into the guild. When they entered, they saw Sting and rogue fighting each other like children, as the others were looking at where the bag of CD's went flying through the roof.

"What happened?!" They shouted, getting the other guild's attention.

"W-What are all of you doing here?" Yukino questioned.

"We're looking for the bag of disks that Natsu doesn't know that we know, but then we saw the bag go flying off! Again!" Lucy told them.

"At least it wasn't our fault this time." Gray told Gajeel, who nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what do you mean the bag's gone?" Both Sting and Rogue questioned, which was a mistake as all of them were now glaring at the two dragon slayers. But the question is, where did the bag go?

'AT CROCUS'

"So it just fell into the garden?" Hisui asked the guards in order to make sure.

"Correct your highness; it just fell out of nowhere." One of them told her.

Hisui wasn't expecting like this to happen to her today. Currently, her father the king had to go to a meeting of sorts with Arcadios, so it was only her and the Garou Knights and well as the guards here.

"Do you know what's in it?" She asked them.

"It looked like some sort of disks of some kind your highness." The other guard told her. "What do you want us to do with it?"

"Give them to me." Hisui was curious of what these disks hold, and it didn't seem like it was anything dangerous.

"Are you sure your highness?" The guards wanted to make sure if she was okay with it.

"I'm positive, and thank you for informing me about this." She told them as she grabbed the bag, which was a lot lighter then she thought it was. The guards then went off to continue to patrol the garden.

"Now I wonder what you hold." Hisui told herself as she took the bag to the main throne room.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch: Courtesy Call, Take it out on me**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Three Days Grace: Falling Angel, Pain, Get out alive**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain**

 **Nickleback: The Hammer's Coming Down**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Papa Roach: Face Everything And Rise**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone, it's me again. I have presented all of you with another chapter. I want to thank all of you for liking this story so much. This of my most popular story… somehow. Anyway, thank all of you for enjoying it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fourteen: Emperor's new clothes and What are you waiting for**

Hisui had finally managed to arrive at the throne room with the bag in her possessions. Aside the guards, it was just her right now. The Garou Knights were currently somewhere else in the castle right now.

Currently on the princess of Fiore's mind was that she's wondering what the disks were about. So once she got herself comfortable, she decided what kind of CD's these were.

"Alright, now let's see what you are." She told herself as she picked one CD up. She then began to examine it, before discovering it was a music CD of sorts. "Odd, why would a bag of music disks be here?" The princess wondered as she couldn't think of a reason why a bag of music CD's would fall from the sky.

She checked it once more to see if there was anything that she missed. Hisui then noticed there was a name on these, and after taking a closer look, she let out a gasp of surprise. She saw the name of Natsu Dragneel labeled on the disks. Making sure she's wasn't seeing it wrong, she looks at a few other disks and they all had Natsu's name on them.

"Natsu made these?" Hisui asked to herself as she was surprise that the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail made music. The thought of Natsu made the princess blush, but she immediately shook those thoughts as she then wondered how his music disks got here. Then another thought entered her head.

"I wonder what he sounds like." Hisui questioned as she now wanted to listen to Natsu's songs. Her mind made up, she ordered the guards near her to get her a radio so she could play the music. It was only a few minutes until they return with a radio.

Now that she got something to play the disks, Hisui now needs to pick what disk she wanted to play first. So after searching for one that interested her for a few minutes, she found one labeled "Emperor's new clothes".

"Huh, that's a weird name." Hisui told herself as she decided to play it, as she was curious what Natsu sounded like. The princess put in the disks and hit the play button. Immediately the lyrics were heard.

 _(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

 _Welcome to the end of eras  
Ice has melted back to life  
Done my time and served my sentence  
Dress me up and watch me die  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Dynasty decapitated  
You just might see a ghost tonight_

 _And if you don't know now you know_

 _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah_

This caught the princess of Fiore off guard, she wasn't expecting this. She could tell that Natsu had a lot of talent in this. She couldn't think anymore as the lyrics were heard once more.

 _Sycophants on velvet sofas  
Lavish mansions, vintage wine  
I am so much more than royal  
Snatch your chain and mace your eyes  
If it feels good, tastes good  
It must be mine  
Heroes always get remembered  
But you know legends never die_

 _And if you don't know now you know_

 _I'm taking back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah_

 _Mortal kings are ruling castles  
Welcome to my world of fun  
Liars settle into sockets  
Flip the switch and watch them run_

 _Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
I'm taking back, back, taking back, back the crown  
I'm all dressed up and naked  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
The crown  
So close I can taste it  
I see what's mine and take it (Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
Oh yeah  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)  
(Finders keepers, losers weepers)_

The song ended leaving the princess, and the guards that were present, surprised by what they heard. They weren't expecting for Natsu to make music like this. Hisui couldn't help but wonder why the fire dragon slayer hasn't tried to pursue a career like this.

"Whoa…" was the only thing Hisui could say from what she heard. She didn't know if the song had a meaning, but she thought it sounded amazing. She never heard of music like that before.

Now wanting to hear more, she proceeded to search for another music disks that interested her. It only took a few minutes of searching did she saw one that caught her eye. Picking it up, she saw it was labeled "What are you waiting for".

"Let's see what this song sounds like." Hisui spoke to herself as she then put the disk into the radio and hit the play button. The music started slow, then she heard the lyrics.

 _So what you waiting for?  
So what you waiting for?_

All of a sudden, rock music then started, startling Hisui and the guards that were present. The lyrics were then heard once more.

 _I have never compromised  
I never gave in and so I  
Have welcomed every challenge in my life  
And I have never wandered blind  
I'm led by hunger, and so I  
Savor every drop each minute I'm alive_

 _Leave nothing left behind_

 _So what you waiting for, tell me what you're waiting for  
Don't stand by and deny it  
So what you waiting for, tell me what you're waiting for  
Break new ground and defy it  
Don't let the world outside  
Leave you cornered and alone  
So what you waiting for, tell me what you waiting for  
Let them all be reminded_

Some of the guards were nodding their heads to the music, and some were tapping their feet to it as well. To them, the song sounded great so far.

 _Don't let them undermine  
Your dreams can never be stolen  
Don't leave them stagnant, rotting on the vine  
Say goodbye to anyone who tries  
To bleed you dry, you will show them  
You're blessed with an unlimited supply_

 _Leave nothing left behind_

 _So what you waiting for, tell me what you're waiting for  
Don't stand by and deny it  
So what you waiting for, tell me what you're waiting for  
Break new ground and defy it  
Don't let the world outside  
Leave you cornered and alone  
So what you waiting for, tell me what you waiting for  
Let them all be reminded_

 _(So what you waiting for?)_

 _So what you waiting for, tell me what you're waiting for  
Don't stand by and deny it  
So what you waiting for, tell me what you're waiting for  
Break new ground and defy it  
Don't let the world outside  
Leave you cornered and alone  
So what you waiting for, tell me what you waiting for  
Let them all be reminded_

 _So what you waiting for?  
So what you waiting for?_

The song ended with Hisui and the guards present were once again quiet. This seems to keep happening a lot hasn't it.

"That sounded amazing." A voice caught Hisui attention, and saw the Garou knights standing near her, and saw it was Cosmos who spoke.

"When did you show up?" Hisui asked the knights.

"We showed up halfway through that music. We were curious where it was coming from when we saw you with a radio." Kama responded to the princess.

"May we ask, where did you find that kind of music?" Kamika asked Hisui, making sure she wasn't sounded rude to the princess. "I never heard music like that before."

Hisui then explained to them about the bag of CD's that was found in the garden, and told them that Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail apparently made these. Needless to say the knights were surprise.

"That pink haired mage can make music?" Neppa questioned as he looked at the bag that contained the music CDs.

"Can I pick one please?" Cosmos asked the princess, as she wanted to listen to more songs from the guy that she may or may not be in love with.

"Sure, go ahead." Hisui answered to Cosmos.

"I get too picked next though." Kamika told the pink haired knight, as she also wanted to pick a song from the guy she loved, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Cosmos replied with an okay as she then proceeded to pick a song from the pile of CDs.

 **If you can think of a song that would fit Hisui, Cosmos, or Kamika, let me know. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain**

 **Papa Roach: Face Everything And Rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Three Days Grace: Pain, Fallen angel, Get out alive**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the Disco: Emperor's new clothes**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone, it's a me again. Here's another chapter because I'm a nice guy. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Fifteen: Heart of a dragon and She is the sunlight**

As Cosmos was looking for a song that caught her interest, Hisui and the other knights began to talk about this sudden discovery of Natsu's singing talent.

"It's surprising that the pink haired mage of that guild knows how to sing." Kama pointed out. "And the fact that he created these songs himself is shocking to say the least."

"The songs sounded cool!" Uosuke spoke, "He must also know a lot of instruments to make the songs." He finished with a happy smile; then again he's usually always like that.

"With this amount of talent, he could easily become a famous star. Possibly the most famous one since I have never heard of music like this before." Kamika told the others, though the only part she didn't like about that idea was the fact that usually with someone famous, it meant fan girls as well. The thought of Natsu being surrounded by fan girls didn't make the black haired woman happy.

"I wonder…" Hisui began to speak, "Maybe I should invite him to play some songs for any future events. I'm sure a lot of people would be happy when they hear his music." The princess finished, the idea sounded like a good one. Not only would people be able to hear Natsu's music, but she herself can listen more of it herself. That, and the fact that Natsu would be here, so she could take those chances to get closer to him.

As they continued to discuss about the music of Natsu, Cosmos finally found a CD that caught her eye. The disk was labeled as "Heart of a Dragon". The pink haired woman figured it might have something due to the fact that Natsu knows dragon slayer magic.

"I found one!" She told the others, getting their attention.

"Well go ahead and play it then." Neppa responded to her.

Cosmos nodded and she then put in the disk in the radio and proceeded to hit the play button.

 _Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come  
To the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride_

Intense rock began to play as the first lyrics finished, catching all of them off guard. Though they have to admit, even though it sounded completely of rock, it sounded amazing. The lyrics were then heard once more.

 _We are flying on wings in winter sky  
With fire burning deep inside  
We are warriors of endless time forever and on  
On wings of steel an ancient flight  
We see the powers that unite  
The Gods will now send us a sign of battle once more_

 _Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar  
Where the fights will be raging  
For now and for more  
When united we come  
And divided they fall  
Tonight you will witness it all_

 _Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come  
To the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride_

They couldn't help but feel happy as the song played on. This was clearly more of a happy and pumped up kind of song. Some of the guards in the room were nodding their heads to the music once more.

 _A land unknown we come so far  
We ride the night till morning star  
When colors fade to black and white  
Your eyes come to sight_

 _With the vision of a great divide  
You turn towards the other side  
You think you run but you can't hide  
The dead can not ride_

 _Through the valley we ride full of glory we soar  
Where the fights will be raging  
For now and for more  
When united we come  
And divided they fall  
Tonight you will witness it all_

 _Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come  
To the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon we ride_

 _Over high seas and mountains  
We fly to the heavens  
On wings of a dragon tonight_

 _Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky_

 _Proud and so glorious  
Standing before of us  
Our swords will shine bright in the sky  
When united we come  
To the land of the sun  
With the heart of a dragon  
The heart of a dragon  
The heart of a dragon we ride_

The song ended with everyone in the throne room in silence, so nothing new there.

"That was epic!" Uosuke shouted out with stars in his eyes.

"I know, that pumped me up!" Neppa also shouted as he too had stars in his eyes.

"Wow… how does Natsu have enough time to make something like this?" Cosmos wondered as she too liked the song.

"What else can the dragon slayer do?" Kama questioned as he looked at the pile of CDs. He wondered if Natsu does anything else aside from rock music.

"I guess it's my turn to pick then." Kamika spoke as she went to the pile of music disks to pick one herself.

Hisui was surprise to hear another song that she thought was also good. The green haired princess also wondered if Natsu does any other kinds of music aside from rock. Just like Cosmos, she also wondered how Natsu had the time to make these songs, since she figured he would always be at his guild.

It only took a few minutes for Kamika to find a CD that caught her eye. Picking it up, she saw it was labeled as "She is the sunlight".

"Huh? What does this one mean?" She wondered, as much as she wished for it to be some sort of romance song, she saw that Natsu seemed to be as dense as a brick.

"What does what mean?" Hisui asked Kamika, who showed her choice to the princess and the others.

"Well play it, and then we can figure it out." Kama suggested to her, who nodded in agreement. Kamika then put in the disk into the radio, and hit the play button.

Immediately, an acoustic guitar was heard, catching them by surprised. It sounded soft, unlike the last songs they have listened too that have been nothing but rock.

 _If all the flowers faded away_ _  
_ _And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_ _  
_ _Then you would find me_ _  
_ _Each hour the same_ _  
_ _She is tomorrow_ _  
_ _And I am today_

Everyone was caught off guard by the softness in Natsu's voice. He sounded so gentle, but you could still feel the emotion in his voice.

 _Cause if right is leaving_ _  
_ _I'd rather be wrong_ _  
_ _She is sunlight_ _  
_ _The sun is gone_

 _And if loving her is,_ _  
_ _Is a heartache for me_ _  
_ _And if holding her means_ _  
_ _I have to bleed,_ _  
_ _Then I am the martyr_ _  
_ _Love is to blame_ _  
_ _She is the healing_ _  
_ _And I am the pain_

 _She lives in a daydream_ _  
_ _Where I don't belong_ _  
_ _She is the sunlight_ _  
_ _The sun is gone_

Hisui, Cosmos, and Kamika had a few tears in their eyes due to the emotion and beauty of the song and Natsu's voice. The others were simply wide eyed as they kept on listening.

 _And it will take this life of regret_ _  
_ _For my heart to learn to forget_ _  
_ _Tomorrow will be as it has always been_ _  
_ _And I will fall to her again_ _  
_ _For I know I've come too close_

 _'Cause if right is leaving_ _  
_ _I'd rather be wrong_ _  
_ _She is the sunlight_ _  
_ _The sun is gone_

 _La da da da da da da da da da_ _  
_ _La da da da da da da_ _  
_ _La da da da da da_ _  
_ _Na da da da_

 _'Cause she is the sunlight_ _  
_ _And the sun is gone..._

The song ended, and it left them speechless. There was so much emotion, yet at the same time Natsu managed to sing so softly. To them, it was amazing.

"That was so beautiful." Hisui managed to speak as there were some tears in her eyes due to the beauty and passion of the song.

"How could someone like Natsu from somewhere like Fairy Tail managed to sing like that?" Kama couldn't believe that the one singing and playing this song was the same guy who was known to be so loud and destructive.

"It was amazing." Cosmos managed to speak as she too had some tears in her eyes from the song that she considered a masterpiece. She never heard of music that could bring her to tears. Kamika simply nodded in agreement as she too was trying to fight the tears that threaten to spill. She couldn't help it, the song was beautiful.

"Is it alright if I pick one again?" Hisui asked the knights.

"Of course your highness." Kama told her and the others agreed.

They watched as Hisui went to look for another music disk from the pile.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save out last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three Days Grace: Pain, Fallen angel, Get out alive**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain**

 **Papa Roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the Disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragon Force: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading yesterday: She is the sunlight**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sup people, here's another chapter cause why not. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Sixteen: Would it matter and S.C.A.V.A**

'OUTSIDE THE PALACE'

"Are you serious Erza?" Gray asked the red haired woman as they approach the palace. They, along with the others, have followed where the bag flew, and they eventually found themselves in Crocus. Anyway, what was Gray questioning about Erza? Well, Erza thought that they could get the royal family's help to help them find the bad of disks. "I doubt that the royal family of Fiore would help us find a stinking bag."

"I'm sure we can at least ask them." Lucy pointed out, "If they say no, then we'll look for another way to find the bag."

"I'm with stripper on this one," Gajeel spoke, "I don't think we can simply bother the royal family with something about a bag with CDs."

"Look, we won't know unless we try right? Yukino suggested. She, along with Sting, Rogue, and their exceed companions decided to go with the others to find the bag of music disks.

"Let's just go see them." Mira told them as they made their way to the entrance to the palace. They were then stopped by the guards in front of the door.

"Halt! What business do you have here?" One of the guards asked them.

"We need to see the royal family about something urgent." Erza told them.

' _I wouldn't call this urgent._ ' Some of the others thought to themselves as Erza talked to the guards.

"How urgent is this news you bring?" The other guard asked her.

As they discuss, the dragon slayers heard something, due to their enhance dragon hearing. They heard something coming from the palace, and it sounded like…

"They have it!" Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue shouted, getting everyone's attention, including the guards.

"Have what?" Cana asked them.

"We can hear it! They have Natsu's music!" Wendy told them, causing their eyes to widen.

"Huh? Is that why you're here?" The first guard asked them, as they all nodded, glad to know that the guards knew why they were here. The two guards looked at each other again before turning back to the group. "Alright, we'll let you in-."

The guard couldn't finish as the group then rushed into the palace with quick speed shocking the guards.

"Maybe we shouldn't have let them in so quickly." The second guard spoke.

"Y-Yeah." The first guard replied.

'WITH HISUI AND THE KNIGHTS'

As Hisui was about to pick another music disk from the pile, she and the knights then heard something coming down the hallway.

"What is that?" Hisui questioned, as the knights prepared themselves in case it was an enemy.

Though as the noise came closer, the group from before then fell down as they ran, arriving at the Hisui and the Garou Knights feet.

"…Fairy Tail?" The green haired princess questioned. She also noticed some members from other guilds as well.

Hearing someone calling to them, they look up to see the princess looking at them as they got back on their feet.

"Your highness!" They all spoke.

"I apologize for interrupting whatever you were…" Erza trailed off as she and the others then saw the bag of CDs. "The disks!"

"Oh, is that why you're here?" Hisui asked her as she too looked at the bag.

"How did you get in here?" Kama asked them, as he wanted to know if someone had let them in, or if they barged in here on their own.

"The guards at the gate allowed us in." Lucy spoke.

"Ah Lucy, it's good to see you again." Hisui told her, who also said it was nice to see her again.

"We're sorry for interrupting, but we need those disks back." Lisanna told them in a polite manner, since they were talking to the princess after all.

"Where is Natsu?" Cosmos wondered, getting their attention, "I want to ask him how he made music like this?"

"Yeah about that…" Erza started to say, getting their attention, "Natsu doesn't know that we know that he can sing. He's currently on another search for Igneel, so he doesn't know about all of this." She told them.

"Now, we'll just take the bag and we'll be on our way." Gray told them as he went to pick up the bag, however he was stop by Neppa.

"The princess isn't done listening to Natsu's music, so it's not going anywhere." Neppa replied to him.

"But we need to bring it back before Natsu comes back." Mira told them.

"I want to listen to more as well, but I want to pick." Sting spoke to the others, getting their attention.

"No, we need to bring the bag of disks back to Fairy Tail." Erza told him.

"It's not going anywhere until the princess is done listening to it." Kamika responded to the members of their guilds.

Eventually, Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, and the Garou Knights were now arguing about what to do with the CDs. Hisui, Wendy, Romeo, and the exceeds were the only ones not involve with the arguing. As they watched them yelling at each other, Happy then spotted a disk that caught his attention, flying over to it, he saw it was labeled "Would it matter".

"Oh, what does this sound like?" The blue exceed wonder, getting Hisui's, Wendy's, Romeo's, and the other exceed's attention.

"What does what sound like?" Romeo asked Happy as he showed them the disks.

"Well, play it and let's see. Hopefully it will also make the others stop arguing." Pantherlily told him.

Happy replied with an "Aye sir!" as her went to the radio, putted in the CD, and hit the play button.

The others immediately stopped their fighting when they heard slow music. Realizing that someone putted in another music disk, they decided to listen to it. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
If my time was up I'd wanna know  
You were happy I was there  
If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anyone lose sleep  
If I wasn't hard and hollow  
Then maybe you would miss me_

This shocked them all, this already sounded way sadder than any other songs that they have listen too.

 _I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever (forever)_

 _What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all_

 _If I wasn't here tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Still stuck inside this sorrow  
I've got nothing and going nowhere_

 _I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
I can never forget  
So don't remind me of it forever_

 _What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all_

Some of them had tears threatening to spill over. Why would Natsu make something like this? It almost sounded like if he thought he was worthless or something. This didn't make any sense!

 _I know I'm a mess and I wanna be someone  
Someone that I like better  
Can you help me forget  
Don't wanna feel like this forever, forever_

 _What if I just pulled myself together  
Would it matter at all  
What if I just try not to remember  
Would it matter at all  
All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try_

 _If I left tomorrow  
Would anybody care  
Stuck in this sorrow  
Going nowhere_

 _All the chances that have passed me by  
Would it matter if I gave it one more try  
Would it matter at all_

The song ended, leaving all in shock and some of then even had tears on their faces.

"W-Why was that so sad?" Yukino questioned as she tried to wipe the tears away.

"That doesn't sound like something Salamander would make though." Gajeel didn't see how the same fire dragon slayer could make something so heart wrenching.

"T-There should be a happier song in here right?" Mira wondered as she looked at the bag of disks.

"I'll look for one!" Romeo responded as he looked for something that he hopefully would lighten the mood.

As he looked everyone wondered what would make Natsu create a song about something like this? It feels like as if Natsu thought of himself as someone everyone hated, but that wasn't true!

After a few moments, Romeo managed to find a disk that was labeled "S.C.A.V.A". He didn't know what that meant, but he hoped it would lighten the mood.

How wrong he would be.

"I found one!" He told them as he proceeded to put in the disk and hit the play button.

As he did that, a piano was heard, catching them by surprise, but then the music picked up as the lyrics were heard.

 _When the end is getting closer,  
And the earth has burned the sky!  
Now repent 'cause it's all over,  
Just let me die!_

This caught them off guard, as Romeo merely frown as he realized he didn't pick a happier song.

 _Here's the massacre,  
A mausoleum fit for me.  
Lived a hundred years,  
A hundred years I didn't see.  
Gave all my hope away,  
Isn't any left for me?  
Bombs are splitting atoms,  
What can the future bring?  
We can fill a million choirs,  
And wait till children sing.  
We can walk a million miles,  
And end up in the sea.  
And our lungs just keep filling,  
And lying when we breathe.  
The world's filled with liars,  
Liars like me.  
And I look at my child,  
It's finite this feeling.  
Eyes blue like the sky,  
I see all of this meaning.  
I reach up to God,  
And I ask if I'm dreaming.  
So sorry I don't have those things,  
That you're needing.  
Darling, a kiss?  
Kiss me, I'm leaving!_

"That's a really long rap." Rogue pointed out.

"Quiet!" Everyone shushed him, as they continued to listen to the song.

 _When the end is getting closer,  
And the earth has burned the sky!  
Now repent 'cause it's all over,  
Just let me die!  
As my body lies here broken,  
And I'm carried to the light.  
Now my heart is finally open,  
Just let me die!_

 _Everybody says,  
Greetings and goodbyes.  
Everybody pays,  
No one knows the price.  
We know the price of sin,  
The sin of sacrifice.  
I know I'll sin again,  
But who can save me twice?  
How much can we ask?  
You'll get the answer first.  
How much can we kneel,  
With the air that chills the earth?  
The air keeps getting colder,  
My knees keep hitting dirt.  
The innocent can cry,  
Without the guilty getting hurt.  
You ask who you love,  
And you don't know, no, do you?  
The spirit of God,  
Just passes right through you.  
You gave away heaven,  
Handed right to you.  
And I can see it all,  
Tell me, is it true?  
Kiss me, my darling!  
Darling, I need you._

Why? This was on everyone's thoughts. Why would Natsu make something like this? They must have been a reason right?

 _Where do we go, we go, oh?  
Lord, I don't know where we go, we go, no!  
Where do we go, we go, oh?  
Lord, I don't know where we go, we go, no!_

 _When the end is getting closer,  
And the earth has burned the sky!  
Now repent 'cause it's all over,  
Just let me die!  
As my body lies here broken,  
And I'm carried to the light.  
Now my heart is finally open,  
Just let me die!_

The song ended once more, as those who wipe the tears from the last song had tears in their eyes again.

"Why would he sing something like this?" Erza wondered as she tried to wipe her own tears. It didn't make sense for someone as happy as Natsu to sing about something so sad and heart wrenching.

"There has to be a happier song! I don't want to hear Natsu sing about sad stuff anymore!" Millianna replied as she, after wiping away her tears headed to the pile to pick a happier song.

 **Alright then, I hope you enjoyed it. But I need to ask you all something first.**

 **Someone pointed out that they wanted to see the bag of disks to end up at Tartaros. However, if you all remember from a past chapter, you would know that my knowledge on those arcs are pretty limited, and I since I have a different version of E.N.D then most people, In don't know how that would work.**

 **Basically, I'm asking you all if you want the bag to end up at Tartaros. I will put up a poll(First time doing one) after I post this chapter, and let you all decide.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Fallen angel, get out alive**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa Roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone, it's me again. So you all have decided, and the bag will end up in Tartaros. I'm going to be honest guys… I was hoping you all would say no, but since that's not the case, I will do my best to make it enjoyable. Just remember, my knowledge on the arc and the characters is limited, so if someone doesn't act right, I figure you would know why.**

 **Also, in this chapter, I am putting in a fan made song in this one. I did mention that I might do this back earlier in the story, so yeah.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Seventeenth: Never gonna give you up and I will not be moved**

' _Happy song! Happy song! Where's a happy song?!_ ' Millianna thought to herself as she tried to find a song that sounded happier than the last two songs did. As the cat like woman was trying to find a song that's not a sad one, the rest were trying to figure out the meaning behind the last two.

"I don't get it," Gray started to say, "Why would flamebrain make music about something like that?" The ice mage couldn't figure out why his usual happy go lucky fire headed rival would make something so depressing.

"There must have been a reason for it right?" Wendy asked the others, "I'm sure Natsu could have a reason to make sad music like that."

"But this is Natsu we're talking about," Yukino pointed out, "There shouldn't be a reason why Natsu would want to make something like that." The Sabertooth celestial mage didn't see why Natsu would want any reason to make sad songs like that.

"We could just ask him when he gets back." Laxus suggested, as the lighting dragon slayer also wanted to know why the loud and obnoxious fire mage would sing about something so heart wrenching.

"We can't do that! Then he would know that we listen to something he didn't want us to know." Lucy reminded the blonde dragon slayer.

"Well how else are we going to know if we keep quiet about it" Gajeel spoke this time, "We're going have to tell Salamander eventually anyway. I'm sure he's going to find out one way or another."

"Hey metal head, you do remember that this is your fault in the first place right?" Gray reminded the iron dragon slayer.

"My fault?! You should have simply taken my attack, and this wouldn't have happened!" Gajeel responded back to the ice mage.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Erza commanded them. They need to remember that they are in the palace and with the royal family still after all.

As this was happening, Millianna was still trying to look for a song that would be a happy song and not another sad one. After a couple of more minutes, she saw a disk labeled "Never gonna give you up".

"YES! I FOUND A HAPPY SONG!" Millianna shouted in victory. There's no way a song labeled that could be a sad one.

Before anyone could say anything else, the cat like woman of Mermaid Heel then put the disk in the radio and hit the play button.

The music then started to play, it sounded happy, but they couldn't help but get a weird feeling about it. Then the lyrics were heard.

 _We're no strangers to love_ _  
_ _You know the rules and so do I_ _  
_ _A full commitment's what I'm thinking of_ _  
_ _You wouldn't get this from any other guy_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_ _  
_ _Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up_ _  
_ _Never gonna let you down_ _  
_ _Never gonna run around and desert you_ _  
_ _Never gonna make you cry_ _  
_ _Never gonna say goodbye_ _  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

The song did sound happier than the last two songs, and even sounded romantic as well. However, everyone couldn't help but feel annoyed for some reason as well.

 _We've known each other for so long_ _  
_ _Your heart's been aching, but_ _  
_ _You're too shy to say it_ _  
_ _Inside, we both know what's been going on_ _  
_ _We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 _And if you ask me how I'm feeling_ _  
_ _Don't tell me you're too blind to see_

 _Never gonna give you up_ _  
_ _Never gonna let you down_ _  
_ _Never gonna run around and desert you_ _  
_ _Never gonna make you cry_ _  
_ _Never gonna say goodbye_ _  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _Never gonna give you up_ _  
_ _Never gonna let you down_ _  
_ _Never gonna run around and desert you_ _  
_ _Never gonna make you cry_ _  
_ _Never gonna say goodbye_ _  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _(Ooh, give you up)_ _  
_ _(Ooh, give you up)_ _  
_ _Never gonna give, never gonna give_ _  
_ _(Give you up)_ _  
_ _Never gonna give, never gonna give_ _  
_ _(Give you up)_

 _We've known each other for so long_ _  
_ _Your heart's been aching, but_ _  
_ _You're too shy to say it_ _  
_ _Inside, we both know what's been going on_ _  
_ _We know the game and we're gonna play it_

 _I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling_ _  
_ _Gotta make you understand_

 _Never gonna give you up_ _  
_ _Never gonna let you down_ _  
_ _Never gonna run around and desert you_ _  
_ _Never gonna make you cry_ _  
_ _Never gonna say goodbye_ _  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _Never gonna give you up_ _  
_ _Never gonna let you down_ _  
_ _Never gonna run around and desert you_ _  
_ _Never gonna make you cry_ _  
_ _Never gonna say goodbye_ _  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

 _Never gonna give you up_ _  
_ _Never gonna let you down_ _  
_ _Never gonna run around and desert you_ _  
_ _Never gonna make you cry_ _  
_ _Never gonna say goodbye_ _  
_ _Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

The song ended, leaving everyone present in silence, again. But this time not from shock, but more like they all felt annoyed for some reason.

"…Why do I have an urge to strangle someone right now?" Gajeel questioned as his and everyone's face looked as if they were annoyed about something.

"Same here." Neppa agreed with the iron dragon slayer of Fairy Tail.

"I feel like wanting to punch someone in the face this instant." Sting admitted as his eye brows were twitching in annoyance.

"Don't you always want to punch someone in the face?" Lector asked his friend.

"What does that mean?" The light dragon slayer questioned his exceed friend.

"I mean… the song sounded nice and happy. Heck it even sounded romantic. So why do I want to break something right now?" Mira also wondered as she too had the urge to break something.

"…I'm just going to pick another one." Hisui told everyone, as they agreed. After all she is the princess after all.

So after a few minutes, the green haired princess saw a music disk that caught her attention. After picking it up, she saw it was labeled as "I will not be moved".

"Hopefully this song won't make us feel annoyed anymore." She told everyone as she showed them the disk she chose.

"Only one way to find out." Kagura replied as she and everyone else watched as Hisui put in the CD and hit the play button.

 _I WILL NOT BE MOVED!_

As soon as the lyric were immediately heard, the music picked up to be more of a rock kind of song. They couldn't think as the lyrics were heard again.

 _In a world I created_

 _There's a born new place_

 _A terror far beyond the thoughts_

 _That you all thought you knew._

 _Now you arrive in a universe created in a dark humanity!_

 _NOW BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!_

 _I developed a story that was written in the_

 _Finest art, with noble heart, but what you did was_

 _Kill the creator, and behold a dark mater_

 _Now the fourth wall breaks behind the path you take._

 _'Cause now, I greet you with terror._

 _You got what you wanted Just by taking my hard worked, broken heart._

 _Now the tables are turned, your lesson will be learned._

 _I'd say you completed your goals_

 _But you're far from done._

 _I WILL NOT BE MOVED!_

 _Let it go!_

 _Just let it go!_

 _I_

 _WILL_

 _SAVE_

 _MY_

 _GOLDEN_

 _Passage carved into the grave!_

 _YOU_

 _FOUGHT_

 _ALL_

 _TOO_

 _WELL_

 _Just to get your fill_

 _But where's the thrill_

 _In binding my heart in chains?_

 _I WILL NOT BE MOVED!_

Everyone is surprise by the voices Natsu managed to make his voice go to. Though they thought the song sounded cool, what was the song's meaning? They felt like there was a reason for this song to exist.

 _So, you thought you were finished_

 _But you're far from done._

 _There's still a lot you haven't opened your eyes to learn._

 _Take your cute little friends And reveal all the dark insanities._

 _NOW BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!_

 _Soon your demise will be clearer than day_

 _With the bytes you earn Defenses burn you up alive._

 _Now the wall gives way to a path that'll_

 _Take you down Take the crown, and thrive!_

 _So beware of all your worst enemies._

 _Read these words that I heed to you._

 _Your infantile minds will never see the light again!_

 _We knew this wasn't going to end well..._

 _Ha!_

 _Well, let's end this now!_

 _I WILL NOT BE MOVED!_

 _Let it go! Just let it go!_

 _I_

 _WILL_

 _SAVE_

 _MY_

 _GOLDEN_

 _Passage carved into the grave!_

 _YOU_

 _FOUGHT_

 _ALL_

 _TOO_

 _WELL_

 _Just to get your fill_

 _But where's the thrill_

 _In binding my heart in chains?_

 _I WILL NOT BE MOVED!_

 _Do you think this world is a safe haven?_

 _Look closer, you'll find it._

 _Three floors down, and you'll disappear._

 _Blessed be the storyteller's revenge._

 _Hahahahaha!_

 _YeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

 _You stand before my broken code_

 _You will face the taste of wrath._

 _You demised me with your_

 _Evil demands to break me!_

 _Your chance is here right now_

 _Your time to take a bow!_

 _Or heed my immortal mind of gold!_

Some of them couldn't help but wonder, was this song meant toward them? If so, why? It sounded like as if Natsu holds some sort of grudge against them for some reason.

 _Hold right onto your own souls_

 _For I had nothing left!_

 _You took it all from my_

 _Cold, dead hands, you broke me!_

 _Integrity declined, your time will end now!_

 _You thought this would've been easy..._

 _Ha!_

 _But it's only just begun!_

 _I WILL NOT BE MOVED!_

 _Let it go! Just let it go!_

 _I_

 _WILL_

 _SAVE_

 _MY_

 _GOLDEN_

 _Passage carved into the grave!_

 _YOU_

 _FOUGHT_

 _ALL_

 _TOO_

 _WELL_

 _Just to get your fill_

 _But where's the thrill_

 _In binding my heart in chains?_

 _YOU'RE_

 _ALL_

 _BROKEN_

 _FOOLS!_

 _I WILL NOT BE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVED!_

 _YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_

 _I WILL NOT BE MOVED!_

The song ended, leaving them all in silence, so nothing new there.

"Whoa." They could only say as they finished listening to the rock song.

"That sounded amazing!" Sting shouted with stars in his eyes. Of course, all of his songs sounded awesome, even the sad ones, but this one sounded great as well to the light dragon slayer.

"I agree," Kama spoke before continuing, "But I felt like as if there was a meaning behind this one." To the Garou Knight, it felt like as if the song was toward them, but in what way he didn't know.

"I thought so as well." Erza agreed. The red haired woman thought that this song felt like as if Natsu was in some way standing in defiance of something.

"There's no doubt that Natsu is way better at music than Gajeel now!" Happy exclaimed.

"Will you shut up about that?!" The iron dragon slayer shouted at the blue exceed.

"He's right you know." Gray told him.

"Shut up!" Gajeel shouted at the ice mage as he punched him in the face, sending him flying…

…Right at the bag of music CDs, colliding with it, and making it send flying through the roof of the entire palace into who knows where.

"…Oops." Both Gray and Gajeel spoke as everyone else began to scream in shock by what just happened.

'ELSEWHERE'

Inside the flying base of Cube, we see a woman with long black hair, with golden horns, and were also wearing a kimono. This woman was Sayla, one of the nine demon gates of Tartaros, and she was currently reading a book in the library.

The female demon sighed as she finished her current book. There wasn't anything really to do right now. She wished something exciting would happen.

As soon as she thought that, something came through the roof, landing right in front of her. This of course caught her by surprise as she fell out of her chair from the sudden appearance of something falling from the sky. After getting back up, she noticed that it was a bag of sorts.

"What's this?" Sayla wondered as she looked at the bag with curiosity.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. By the way, I recently made another poll about when I finish two of my big stories, which is basically this one and my Children of The Future story, what kind of story would you all like to see next? The poll is already up, so if you want to check it out, feel free too.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter**

 **Thousand Foot Krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three Days Grace: Get out alive, Pain, Fallen angel**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead Flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa Roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the Disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Everyone, here is another chapter for this story. By the way, as someone pointed out, I know the way the disks are getting to places is a big unrealistic, but I can't really think of any other way for the disks to get to other places.**

 **Also, I need to let you all know something at the end of this chapter. If you read my The Children of the Future story, then you might already know, but I figure I would tell it here as well.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions. Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Eighteen: Back from the dead and Honest eyes**

"And then this bag just appeared Mard Geer." Sayla told the current leader of the demon guild.

After getting over the sudden appearance of the bag of disks, the female demon took it to the rest of the demons that were present. Needless to say, everyone was just as confused as Sayla.

"Mard Geer is just as confused as you are Sayla." Mard Geer spoke, as he got up from his throne with the book of E.N.D in his grasps. The current guild master of Tartaros then looked at the bag of disks himself. "Mard Geer asks if you know what kind of disks are in this bag." The underworld king finished as he once again looked back at Sayla.

"I did not check. I figured you all would want to know about the bag first before I did anything." Sayla responded to the Tartaros leader.

"I want to check!" Jackal replied as he then went to the bag of disks. The other demons didn't try to stop him. Once the demon got to the bag, he pulled a disk out and looked at it. The disk had a name on it that said "Natsu Dragneel". The demon didn't know who this Natsu guy was. He check and saw that the other disks also had this name on them.

"See anything Jackal?" Tempester asked asked the more feline like demon, who then look at the others.

"These disks all have the name Natsu Dragneel on them. I don't know who that is though." Jackal replied to the rest of the demons of Tartaros.

"Natsu?" Sayla spoke in curiosity. She never heard of that name or this person before, but for some reason the mere name made her feel a weird feeling for some reason.

"Should we see what these disks hold?" Keyes suggested to the rest of the demon guild. He figured if they listened to the disks, then they would know more about them and why they are here.

"I guess there's no problem with that." Kyoka agreed with her fellow demon, as she too wanted to know what the disks hold. Maybe they hold something important that they can use.

"I'll go get something to put the disks in!" Franmalth informed the others as the demon went to get something so that they can play the disks in. It only took a few moments for the demon to return with a device they can use to play the disks.

"Sayla, since you found the bag, you may start." Mard Geer told the female demon.

After thanking Mard Geer, Sayla simply picked up a disk labeled "Back from the dead", and proceeded to put it in the device and started it up. But to their surprise, what started sounded like… music?

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Cold and black inside this coffin  
Cause you all try to keep me down  
How it feels to be forgotten  
But you'll never forget me now_

 _Enemies clawing at my eyes  
I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah  
The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

This caught the demons by surprise. They weren't expecting something like this. While they know this "Natsu" that made these was most likely human, they couldn't help but like the song.

 _Break the skin, spread like poison  
Dying slow when we all attack  
How it feels to be the broken  
You took a piece now I'm biting back_

 _Enemies clawing at my eyes  
I scratch and bleed, just to stay alive, yeah  
The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _Deep down, for the count, don't you dare cut me out  
Never break, never bow  
Never beg, not a doubt_

 _The zombies come out at night  
They'll never catch me  
They'll never catch me  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back  
B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back_

 _Light it up, light it up, now I'm burning  
Feel the rush, feel the rush of adrenaline  
We are young, we are strong, we will rise  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
To the floor, to the floor, hit the red line  
Flying high, flying high at the speed of light  
Full of love, full of light, full of fight  
Cause I'm back, back, back from the dead tonight  
Back, back, back from the dead tonight_

 _(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Back from the dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Dead tonight  
(B-b-b-b-b-back-back-back)  
Back from the dead tonight_

The song ended, and just like the others before them, they were silence due to surprise.

"Is it bad that I actually liked that?" Torafuzar questioned as he was the first to speak out of the surprise guild of demons.

"Actually, Mard Geer also liked it as well." The current Tartaros leader also admitted, getting the other demons to look in shock at their current leader. They simply didn't expect even Mard Geer to like it. "While it was definitely made by a human, it still sounds great with plenty of talent."

"I also thought it sounded rather amazing as well." Kyoka also spoke, as the other demons also agreed with the female demon.

Sayla was also surprise by the music she heard, and she also enjoyed it as well. But still, hearing this Natsu's voice, it made her feel weird, but not in a bad way.

"I will pick one myself," Mard Geer told them as he then went to pick a music CD as well.

After looking for anything that caught the underworld king's interest, he found one that he wanted to know what sounded like labeled "Honest eyes". Decided to listen to it, he then went to their device and proceeded to put in the disk and activating the device to play it.

Immediately, rock music was heard by the demons from the device. The lyrics were then heard.

 _Hate!_ _  
_ _I'm filled with hate,_ _  
_ _And you will regret_ _  
_ _How did I get so lost?_

 _Fight!_ _  
_ _I'll end this fight,_ _  
_ _Pull Myself out_ _  
_ _Save myself at all cost!_

 _Give me my,_ _  
_ _My life back_ _  
_ _I will take what's gone_

 _How?_ _  
_ _How'd we come this far?_ _  
_ _And why did we survive?_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_ _  
_ _Where did we go wrong?_ _  
_ _And what did we not see?_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_

Once again, the Tartaros guild was surprise by the song they were listening too. They had to admit that the amount of talent in the song was surprising and great as well. Some of them were thinking, if they found this "Natsu" character, they could keep him as some sort of entertainer for them.

 _Scorn!_ _  
_ _The Things I've done,_ _  
_ _Have left me scarred!_ _  
_ _I broke down every wall!_

 _Disgrace!_ _  
_ _A victim of_ _  
_ _My own disgrace!_ _  
_ _I'll Rise Above it all!_

 _Give what's rightfully mine!_ _  
_ _It was marks to yours_

 _How?_ _  
_ _How'd we come this far?_ _  
_ _And why did we survive?_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_ _  
_ _Where did we go wrong?_ _  
_ _And what did we not see?_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_

 _My path is clearer through honest eyes_ _  
_ _My will is stronger through honest eyes_ _  
_ _My path is clearer through honest eyes_ _  
_ _My will is stronger through honest eyes_

 _I'm taking my,_ _  
_ _My life back!_ _  
_ _This I say each day!_

 _How?_ _  
_ _How'd we come this far?_ _  
_ _And why did we survive?_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_ _  
_ _Where did we go wrong?_ _  
_ _And what did we not see?_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_

 _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest Eyes_ _  
_ _I'd rather live my life through Honest_ _  
_ _Life through Honest Eyes_

 _I'm taking my, my life back_ _  
_ _I'm taking my, my life back_

The song ended once more, leaving them all in surprise once more. This tends to happen a lot doesn't it?

"…I like this song as well." Ezel responded to the others demons of the guild.

"I will admit, I also enjoyed it." Silver spoke as the ice devil slayer, the only member of the demon guild that's not a demon himself, agreed.

"I wonder if the rest of the music disks sound just as good." Jackal questioned as the demon looked at the pile of disks.

"Mard Geer, permission to pick one as well?" Kyoka asked the current leader of the demon guild.

"You may." Mard Geer allowed Kyoke, as the female demon then proceed to look for a disk that interested her.

 **Alright, that's that chapter. And now I need to tell you all something. Those who read my Children Future story may already know, but for those who don't I will explain.**

 **Starting next week, I won't be able to update as much as I used too. Due to my older brother coming back to live with us as he goes to College, and sometime during or beginning of August or September, school will start again, so I won't have as much time to work on these as I used too.**

 **This doesn't mean I'm going to give up on my stories; I refused to give up on my stories. I won't be dead, but I won't have as much time to update as I used too. I will still do my best to update as much as I can though. Thank you all for enjoying my stuff… somehow, and I hope you stick around.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sounds of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for**

 **Skillet: Feel Invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy Call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Fallen angel, Get out alive**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the Disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**

 **Black Tide: Honest eyes**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, it's me again with another chapter. Sorry if I didn't get any of the Tartaros characters personalities right, since I'm not good at things like that. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Nineteen: Monster and Animal I have become**

"Let's see, what can we find here?" Kyoka wondered to herself as she searched through the pile of music disks. The female demon hoped to find anything that may sound interesting; this is the first time that Tartaros took interest in something that a mere human created.

"I really hope we can find something that's about negative stuff." Ezel told the other demons. Since they like to see humans in despair and all of that, he figured they could listen to something that's about something negative.

"Honestly, I want to know what else this "Natsu" person has made aside from negative emotions." Tempester admitted.

"Mard Geer sure we can find something that all of us can enjoy." Mard Geer told the other demons of the guild.

"I don't think I ever seen you so interested in something that a human made of all things." Keyes pointed out to the current leader of the demon guild.

"True, but even Mard Geer will admit that humans have some uses." The underworld king replied to them.

As the other demons were still talking, Sayla was simply thinking about who this "Natsu" character could be. For some unknown reason, the mere name made her feel weird, and hearing his voice didn't help at all. Though, she didn't know why, but the weird feeling wasn't bad, it made her feel happy, but why though? This was confusing for the female demon.

Back to Kyoka, she was still searching for a CD that got her interest. After a few more minutes, she managed to find a disk that caught her eye labeled "Monster".

"I found one," She told the other demons, getting their attention. "Let's see what this sounds like."

"Well hurry up and put it in!" Jackal told her, getting Kyoka to glare at the demon, before proceeding to put in the disk in the device and activating it.

Immediately, a guitar was heard, and then more rock was heard. The demons of Tartaros then heard the lyrics.

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

The demons of Tartaros liked what they were hearing. To them, it sounded like a human having struggles to do something bad, at least that's what they think. All in all, they liked it.

 _My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I __**feel like a monster**_ _  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

The song ended, as the demons simply nodded their head, showing that they enjoyed and liked the song.

"That sounded pretty good." Torafuzar spoke.

"I agree, this may be made by a lowly human, but at least it sounds good." Ezel threw in his two cents.

"I wonder though," Sayla began to speak, getting the other members of Tartaros attention. "When could humans make something like this? I never heard of humans doing something like this before." The female demon told them. In all her years, she has never heard of a human being able to make music at this level.

"Who cares, I want to see what else we can listen to." Jackal replied, as he didn't care about how a human made these, he just wants to listen to more.

"May I pick one Mard Geer?" Silver asked the current Tartaros leader.

"You can Silver." Mard Geer allowed, as the ice devil slayer then went to pick a music disk.

Only after a few moments did the only human of the demon guild founded a CD labeled "Animal I have become", needless to say, Silver wanted to know what this sounded like.

"I have found one." Silver told them, as he went to the device, putted in the music disk, and activated it.

The music started slow, but gradually more rock was heard. The members of the demon guild Tartaros then heard the lyrics to the song.

 _I can't escape this hell_ _  
_ _So many times I've tried_ _  
_ _But I'm still caged inside_ _  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me_ _  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!_ _  
_ _This animal, this animal_

The Tartaros demons already liked this one as well. A human trying to resist becoming a monster, but failing. At least that's what the demons thought it meant.

 _I can't escape myself_ _  
_ _So many times I've lied_ _  
_ _But there's still rage inside_ _  
_ _Somebody get me through this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't control myself_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me_ _  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal_

 _Somebody help me through this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't control myself_ _  
_ _Somebody wake me from this nightmare_ _  
_ _I can't escape this hell_

 _This animal, this animal_ _  
_ _This animal, this animal_ _  
_ _This animal, this animal_ _  
_ _This animal_

 _So what if you can see the darkest side of me_ _  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become_ _  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

 _Help me believe it's not the real me_ _  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal!_ _  
_ _This animal I have become_

The song ended once more, getting the demons quiet as they finished listening to the song.

"…Where is this human that made these? I want them as an entertainer." Franmalth questioned, as he enjoyed the song as well.

"May I take a turn to pick one Mard Geer?" Jackal asked the underworld king.

Mard Geer simply nodded, as the other demon proceeded to pick a song himself.

 **Alright, that's that chapter. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster**

 **Thousand foot kruch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Get out alive, Pain, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the Disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi again, it's me once more, with another chapter with me. I'm glad that all of you are enjoying this, even if I'm getting people personalities wrong and all of that. So anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty: My song knows what you did in the dark and Who taught you how to hate**

"Lets see here," Jackal told himself as he began to look for a song that might have interested him. "There's got to be something here that sounds interesting." He finished as he continued to find a music disk that caught his eye.

As Jackal was looking for a song, the rest of the demons of Tartaros were talking about this "Natsu Dragneel" character. What were they talking about him? Basically they were talking about if they could find him and keep him as some sort of entertainer for them.

"If this human can make something good like this, then we must see if we can capture him as an entertainer." Tempester suggested to the other demons.

"I agree, imagine how much fun it would be?" Franmalth wondered as he imagined having this Natsu guy singing for them when they are relaxing.

"Mard Geer guesses that would be nice." Mard Geer simply replied to the idea.

"I wonder…" Kyoka then had a sadistic smile, "If I can have other fun with this Natsu guy? Surely he can be used for more than just his music."

The other members of the demon guild that were near her shuffled away from her a little it. Sayla was simply silence through the discussion, as she was simply trying to figure out the weird feeling she gets when this Natsu character's name is spoken or when she hears his voice from the disks.

As this was happening, Jackal managed to find a music CD that caught his interest. The song was labeled, "My song knows what you did in the dark".

"That's a long name." Jackel pointed out, getting the other demons of Tartaros attention.

"What's a long name?" Sayla asked him as he showed them the title of the disk he chose.

"Just go ahead and play it." Torafuzar told Jackel, who simply nodded and went to put the disk in the device, and proceed to activate it.

The music started a bit slow, but it was picking up a little bit. The demons then heard the lyrics.

 _Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh  
Be careful making wishes in the dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
And besides in the meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
I'm in the details with the devil  
So now the world can never get me on my level  
I just got to get you out of the cage  
I'm a young lovers rage  
Gonna need a spark to ignite  
My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire  
So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

The song so far sounded interesting to the demons of Tartaros. While they can't tell what this song was about, they still enjoyed listening to it.

 _All the writers keep writing what they write  
Somewhere another pretty vein just dies  
I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see  
That you're the antidote to everything except for me  
A constellation of tears on your lashes  
Burn everything you love  
Then burn the ashes  
In the end everything collides  
My childhood spat back the monster that you see  
My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire  
So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)_

 _My songs know what you did in the dark  
My songs know what you did in the dark_

 _So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire  
So light em up up up, light em up up up,  
light em up up up, I'm on fire_

 _Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh oh (In the dark, in the dark)  
Ooh oh oh_

The song ended, leaving the guild of demons in silence once again. Once again, this shouldn't be surprising anymore.

"…I like it." Mard Geer simply spoke.

"What was that song about?" Sayla questioned the other demons.

"I don't know, and I don't care." Jackel responded to her question. "All I know is that I enjoyed it. I like the part when the song was talking about burning things."

Sayla simply sighed. It seems she is the only one that's interesting if these songs meant anything.

"Can I pick a song now?" Franmalth asked the current leader of Tartaros.

"You can." Mard Geer told the demon, who went to look for a song that may interested him.

"I wanted to pick one." Both Ezel and Torafuzar both told the others.

"You can pick one afterwards." Mard Geer told them.

After a few minutes, Franmalth found a music disk that caught his eye. The CD was labeled as "Who taught you how to hate".

"What's with these long titles?" The demon wondered, but simply didn't think too much of it right now. He went to the device, put in the music disk, and proceed to activate the device.

Rock music was suddenly heard by all of the members of Tartaros. The lyrics were then heard.

 _I hear the voices echoing around me  
Angered eyes that don't even know who I am  
Looking to kill again (they will kill again)  
As the unknown enemies surround me  
Wicked laughter resonates inside my head  
And I am filled with dread (and adrenaline)  
What did I do, why do I deserve this?  
So we're different, why do I deserve to die now?  
Give me a reason why?_

 _Then it all goes a blur, let instinct take flight  
Find my hands on his throat, yet hear myself say_

 _Tell me now, who taught you how to hate?  
'Cause it isn't in your blood  
Not a part of what you're made  
So let this be understood  
Somebody taught you how to hate  
When you live this way, you become  
Dead to everyone_

The Tartaros guild wasn't expecting something like this to play. Though at the same time, they liked how the song sounded. Only Sayla was more interested with what the lyrics meant.

 _A father's pride, my son walking beside me  
I look around and marvel at the children play  
In perfect disarray (so innocent)  
No judgment, pure exhilaration  
Not to wipe the colours of it on their minds  
Nothing realigned (all different)  
There's always one who plants an evil seed and  
creatures here to pull you to the other side  
Into a world of lies_

 _Everything is unsure when you lost your sight  
Can it still be if you're what made you this way?_

 _Tell me now, who taught you how to hate?  
'Cause it isn't in your blood  
Not a part of what you're made  
So let this be understood  
Somebody taught you how to hate  
When you live this way you become  
Dead to everyone (you're not anyone)_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Lost all innocence  
Invested in arrogance, you burn all your life (no telling you)  
No deliverance, consumed by the best events of hate  
Don't deny  
Deep in your heart does it still remain?  
Do you think you can bring it back to life again?  
Is it still in your soul? (no saving you)  
Where's the deviant?  
The unholy remnant that has made you this way?  
Lay before the disdain_

 _Tell me who, who taught you how to hate  
because it isn't your blood  
Not a part of what you're made  
So let this be understood  
Somebody taught you how to hate  
When you live this way you become (you become)_

 _Tell me now, who taught you how to hate  
'Cause it isn't in your blood  
Not a part of what you're made  
So let this be understood  
Somebody taught you how to hate  
When you live this way you become (you become)_

 _You become  
Dead to everyone (you're not anyone)_

The song ended, leaving the demon guild silent, again.

"Whoa, that sounded pretty cool." Jackel was the first to speak after the song ended.

"I agree, this song sounded amazing." Kyoka admitted.

"I want to pick one now." Ezel spoke. However, another demon didn't agree with that.

"I want to pick, you can wait." Torafuzar told his fellow guild member. Unfortunately Ezel didn't like that idea.

"No, you can wait. I'm going to pick one!" Ezel countered.

"No, I will!" Torafuzar responded back.

Before any of the other demons could do anything, Ezel hit Torafuzar… which send him into the bag of music disks, making it go flying out of the Tartaros base and cube, disappearing into the sky.

The guild of demons simply looked up to where the bag went flying, before they all yelled in frustration.

"You jerks! I wanted to listen more of those songs!" Jackel yelled at the two demons that cause the bag to go flying.

The two demons simply blamed it on the other.

"ENOUGH!" Mard Geer shouted, making everyone go quiet. "There is nothing we can do right now. Everyone, go back to whatever you were doing."

"But what about the music disks?" Silver asked the underworld king.

"It's not our problem now. It was fun while it lasted." Mard Geer then began to turn around to leave with the book of E.N.D with him still. "Besides, we have all the time in the world to find this "Natsu" human that made them, so we can wait another day to get ourselves an entertainer." The current guild master of the demon guild finished as he left the room.

Before Sayla went to go back to the library, she noticed a disk on the ground near her. The female demon realized that one of the music disks must have fallen out of the bag when it went flying. Making sure no one noticed it; she picked it up, put it in her robe, and went back to her room.

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

"I cant' believe this." Erza muttered as she slammed her head on the table.

After the bag went flying out of the palace, they all tried to follow it, but were unable to figure out where it could have landed. The others from the other guilds that followed them were at the guildhall as well. Princess Hisui and the Garou Knights also were with them, since Hisui hoped to find and listen to more of Natsu's music. Right now though, they didn't know what to do.

"This wouldn't have happened if Gray and Gajeel simply behave themselves!" Lucy glared at the two said mages.

"How are we supposed to know that the bag would go flying like that?!" Both the ice mage and iron dragon slayer shouted back in response.

"What are we going to do?" Kagura wondered, if they don't find the bag of music disks back before Natsu returns, who knows how he would react.

"I wish it would just come back to us." Cosmos replied as she also slammed her head onto a table.

"Well, we can't just expect the music bag to just fall from the sky to save us the trouble of finding it now can we?" Sting replied with a sarcastic tone near the end.

However, just as he said that, the bag of music CDs fell through the roof, landing on the table where Erza was, catching them all by surprise.

Before Cosmos could say anything about this…

"Don't you dare." Was Sting's only reply as he knew Cosmos was going to say something about this.

 **Alright, there's that chapter, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy Call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Fallen angel, Get out alive, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you**

 **Demon Hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark**


	21. Chapter 21

**Greetings everyone, it's me once more. I bring you another chapter of this story. Now that the bag is back in Fairy Tail with the others that aren't from the guild, they are going to listen to more music.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: Phoenix and Watching for Comets**

Everyone simply looked as the bag was with them once more. Everyone simply release a sigh of relief, glad that they didn't have to keep hunting down the bag. While some of them were wondering what send the bag back in the first place, that wasn't too much of a concern.

"Thank goodness, I though that we would never get the bag back again." Lucy spoke, glad that the bag was returned to them.

"Agreed," Erza agreed with the blonde celestial mage. "What do we do now though?" The red haired woman questioned the others.

"We should probably put the bag back now," Gray told them, getting them to look at the ice mage. "We have already listened to a bunch of them already, and what if flamebrain walks in here while we listen to one?" The ice make mage pointed out.

"I don't see why we can't listen to a few more songs." Yukino countered, as she and most of the others still wanted to listen to more of Natsu's music.

"Exactly, besides I wish to see what else Natsu came up with." Hisui also spoke, as the Garou Knights agreed with the princess.

"I'm sure we have enough time to listen to a couple more of his songs." Mira replied to Gray, "Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucy also agreed with the ice mage, for all they know Natsu could just entered the guild hall at any moment.

"I see no problem with it," Makarov assured the celestial mage and ice make mage. "Let's listen to more of Natsu's music."

"Can I pick one?" Rogue spoke, "I haven't picked one yet." The shadow dragon slayer finished.

Everyone didn't have a problem with it as they agreed to let him pick one. Rogue then headed toward the bag of music disks in order to pick one that catches his interest. After a few minutes of searching one, he found a music CD labeled "Phoenix".

"Huh, I wonder why he labeled it that?" The shadow dragon slayer wondered, getting the others attention once more.

"Labeled it what?" Millianna asked him, as he showed them the title on the disk.

"Well play it." Laxus told him, figuring the only way they will find out is if they listen to the song.

Rogue nodded as he put the disk in the radio, that was never putted away, and proceed to hit the play button.

The music started up, and it sounded like a mix between a violin or something with normal rock music. The lyrics were then heard.

 _Put on your war paint_

 _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on_

 _Put on your war paint_

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey linings_

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

The others were a bit surprised when they heard the lyrics, but at the same time it sounded pretty amazing as always. It certainly sounded like something Natsu would make.

 _Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks  
Get hitched, make a career out of robbing banks  
Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks  
"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass_

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint_

 _The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love_

 _The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love_

 _The war is won, before it's begun  
Release the doves, surrender love_

 _The war is won, before it's begun (Wave the white flag!)  
Release the doves, surrender love (Wave the white flag!)_

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix_

 _Put on your war paint_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild hall in silence. So pretty much what's been happening the whole time.

"That was so cool!" Romeo exclaimed, as he really liked the song.

"Indeed, that was amazing." Kagura agreed with the young fire mage.

"That song was manly!" Elfman shouted.

"I wonder how Natsu comes up with these lyrics and songs." Cana wondered as she drank another barrel of alcohol. She hoped that they could listen to another song about alcohol like that "Drink" song.

"I'm sure everyone wants to know that. I would like to know more about the meaning about the songs." Lisanna replied to the card mage. The youngest of the Strauss siblings really wanted to know the meaning behind some of the more sad songs like the "Would it matter" and "S.C.A.V.A" ones.

"May I pick a song?" Wendy asked the others.

"Sure Wendy, go ahead." Erza told the blue haired dragon slayer, as the others didn't mind.

Having the okay, she went to the pile of music CDs to look for one. After a few moments, she found a disk that caught her interest. The music disk was labeled as "Watching for comets".

"I found one." She told the others, as she went to put the CD in the radio, and proceeded to hit the play button. Immediately the lyrics were heard.

 _You burn so bright, I see stars  
The way that you laugh, it's like a heavenly choir  
You made me feel invincible  
When you're with me, I can take on the world_

 _You were a comet and I lost it  
Watching for comets, will I see you again?  
You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

The music picked up a little bit, but not much. To everyone's surprised, they started to hear an acoustic guitar as well. Natsu's voice was soft and beautiful in this one. They never thought that the fire dragon slayer could sing or play music like this.

 _Say my name, I'll be there  
I didn't know, you should've said that you cared  
It's not too late for broken hearts  
Take my hand, make a wish on a star_

 _You were a comet and I lost it  
Watching for comets, will I see you again?  
Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this  
How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?  
You were gone so fast, I want you back  
You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight  
You were a comet and I lost it  
(Time to spread my wings and fly)  
Watching for comets, will I see you again?  
(Time to fly away so high)_

 _Now I see you, I'm frozen in time  
All your colors burst into life  
I don't dare close my eyes  
Cause a love like this happens once in a lifetime_

 _You were a comet and I lost it  
Watching for comets, will I see you again?  
Everybody needs someone but they can't feel like this  
How can I breathe with this burning in my chest?  
You were gone so fast, I want you back  
You were a comet and I lost it  
(Time to spread my wings and fly)  
Watching for comets, will I see you again?  
(Time to fly away so high)  
You burn so bright, you burn me up tonight_

The song ended, leaving them all in complete silence once again.

"That was so beautiful!" Mira managed to speak, as she had a few tears from how beautiful the song was. She wasn't the only one though.

"How did Salamander managed to make his voice like that?" Gajeel questioned, as he and some of the others couldn't believe that the fire dragon slayer could make this kind of music or make his voice so amazing like that.

"I wish I could do all of this like Natsu could." Sting admitted.

"But what did that song mean though?" Kama spoke, getting everyone's attention. "It clearly was meant for someone, but for who?"

"I don't know." Erza responded, as the red haired woman couldn't figure out if the song was meant for anyone. If it was, she kind of hope it was for her, but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

"I'm going to pick one." Neppa spoke as he went to the music disk. Hisui and the others simply let him as he searched for a song that interested him.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead Flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows that you did in the dark, Phoenix**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either enjoy or want to burn in fire. Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: Duality and Getting away with murder**

As Neppa went to look for another song for them all to listen too, the others in the Fairy Tail guild hall were talking about the last song that they heard. So pretty much they were doing the same thing as they have been doing.

"How did Natsu managed to make a song like that?" Lisanna started to speak, "It was beautiful."

"But why did it sound like it was meant for someone?" Rogue asked, "I don't mean to be mean, but from what we've seen, Natsu's one of the densest people on the planet." The shadow dragon slayer pointed out.

"I think we can now say that that's not the case anymore." Erza told the others. The red haired woman figured that there was no way that Natsu was actually dense if the songs they have listened too have anything to say about it.

"But who could the song be meant for though?" Cosmos questioned, wondering if she was the one who the last song was meant for.

"I don't know," Freed spoke, "I don't know if we can even figure it out." The green haired male figured, as this is Natsu their talking about.

"We could just ask him when he gets back." Millianna told them.

"We can't do that, and then he would know we listen to his music without him knowing!" Lucy replied back at the cat-like woman.

"Stop worrying Lucy," Yukino told her fellow celestial mage, "I'm sure it would be fine."

"Worrying is not manly!" Elfman shouted.

"She's a woman you idiot." Evergreen told the bulky white haired male.

As everyone else was talking about the last song they listened too, Neppa was still looking for a song that the princess and the others could enjoy. Nothing seemed to interest the Garou Knight until he spotted a disk that caught his interest. Picking it up, he saw it was labeled "Duality". He didn't know what this was supposed to mean.

"Why did he label it that?" Neppa spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"What did he label?" Kamika asked him, as her fellow Garou Knight showed them the name of the music disk.

"That is an interesting title for a song." Kagura pointed out, as she couldn't figure out what it meant.

"Well play it already." Gajeel told him. The iron dragon slayer didn't know why they keep questioning why the Salamander named a song, the only way they were going to get an idea why Natsu called it that is if they listen to it.

Neppa agreed as he went to put in the song in the radio, and proceeded to hit the play button. Immediately, the lyrics were heard.

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_ _  
Or explain why I'm not sane_ _  
All I can say is this is your warning_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_ _  
Or explain why I'm not sane_ _  
All I can say is this is your warning, duality_

 _I have a confession that you will not believe_  
 _That you could not perceive this freak, gonna set it off_  
 _I have a confession, of a side that I hide_  
 _It's a cloak or disguise unleashed, gonna get it off_

 _No, I'll never get away_  
 _Cause if I try to stray_  
 _It only holds me closer_  
 _No, I'll never get away_  
 _I'll have it any way_  
 _I'll never stop_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_  
 _Or explain why I'm not sane_  
 _All I can say is this is your warning_  
 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_  
 _Or explain why I'm not sane_  
 _All I can say is this is your warning, duality_

Everyone was surprised when they heard the lyrics. The song sounded great, but what did the lyrics mean through? They couldn't dwell on it as the lyrics were heard once again.

 _I have an impression, in the back of my mind_  
 _For the black in my tie contains our dirty thoughts_  
 _Make me an obsession, when you lock me inside_  
 _For the ride of your life unleashed, gonna get it off_

 _No, can't count the list of things_  
 _I know are wrong with me_  
 _No need to just keep fighting_  
 _No, I'll never take the blame_  
 _So I'll just take the blame_  
 _I'll never stop_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_  
 _Or explain why I'm not sane_  
 _All I can say is this is your warning_  
 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_  
 _Or explain why I'm not sane_  
 _All I can say is this is your warning, duality_

"What does he mean?" Gray wondered.

"Quiet!" everyone told the ice mage as they continued to listen to the song.

I _am good, I am evil_  
 _I am solace, I am chaos_  
 _I am human, and that's all I've ever wanted to be_

 _No, can't count the list of things_  
 _I know are wrong with me_  
 _No need to just keep fighting_  
 _No, I'll never get away_  
 _I'll have it any way_  
 _I'll never stop_

 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_  
 _Or explain why I'm not sane_  
 _All I can say is this is your warning_  
 _I can't quite contain or explain my evil ways_  
 _Or explain why I'm not sane_  
 _All I can say is this is your warning, duality_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild, once again, in silence.

"That sounded cool, but what did any of that mean?" Wakaba questioned as the others also wondered the same thing.

"I don't know." Erza spoke as she continued to think. There must have been a reason why Natsu would make something like this. What did he mean by any of it?

"Maybe we should listen to another song?" Lector pointed out. "We aren't going to figure out anything if we don't listen to more music."

"Frosch thinks so too." Frosch was being himself, though he did agree with his fellow exceed.

"I don't see how listening to a completely different song is going to help us figure out this one." Hisui pointed out.

"Well, we can't just figure it out right now either. Who knows what the song could be about." Bickslow countered, as he figured staying still racking their brains isn't going to do anything.

"Can I pick a song?" Uosuke asked the green haired princess, who allowed him to pick one. The Garou Knight looked for a CD that caught his interest for a few moments until he spotted one that interested him. Picking it up, he saw that it was labeled "Getting away with murder."

"I got one." Uosuke told the others as he proceeded to put in the disk, and then proceeded to hit the play button.

The music started out with some weird noise, confusing everyone in the guild hall. However, the music then picked up in a more rock way, signifying that it was a rock song. The lyrics were then heard.

 _Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am waiting for disaster_

 _I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

This caught everyone off guard. What on Earthland did Natsu mean by that? They couldn't think as the lyrics were heard again.

 _I drink my drink and I don't even want to  
I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back 'cause I don't even want to  
And I don't need to  
Because I'm getting away with murder_

 _I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

 _Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness  
I need to calculate  
What creates my own madness  
And I'm addicted to your punishment  
And you're the master  
And I am craving this disaster_

 _I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

 _I feel irrational  
So confrontational  
To tell the truth I am  
Getting away with murder  
It isn't possible  
To never tell the truth  
But the reality is I'm getting away with murder_

The song ended once more, leaving everyone in the entire guild hall in silence, nothing new there.

"What did any of that mean?" Sting questioned as they song ended.

"How should we know?" Gajeel replied as the iron dragon slayer turned toward the light dragon slayer to respond.

"Getting away with murder… what did Natsu mean by that?" Mira asked as she hoped that it meant something different then what she thought it was.

"I don't know." Kinana spoke as he went around the desk. "I'm going to see if I can find a happier song." The purple haired woman finished as she headed toward the bag of music CDs to pick a song.

 **Alright, there's that chapter, see you next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys it's me, I'm not dead!**

 **I'm very sorry that I haven't updated a while; I haven't had the time to do that. Luckily here's another chapter for you all to enjoy or despise.**

 **Also, I also want to thank you all for liking this story so much. I never thought that I would ever get this many people to actually like the things I make, let alone on this story. This story have went over the three hundred mark on favs, follows, and reviews, and for that, I thank you all very much.**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: We are the champions and Call me**

As Kinana headed to the bag of music CDs to find a happier song, the others were discussing about that last song they listened too. So pretty much they are doing what they have been doing the entire time.

"What could have Natsu meant by that last song?" Wendy asked the others, as she couldn't figure out why Natsu would make a song about something like that.

"How should we know?" Gajeel replied as the iron dragon slayer was also confused why the happy go lucky fire dragon slayer would create a song about "Getting Away with Murder".

"Maybe it meant a different meaning?" Yukino suggested to the rest of them. "His past songs seemed to have a hidden or different meaning that what is seen on the surface. Maybe there's a chance that the same thing is applied to the "Getting Away with Murder" song?" The silver haired girl finished, as she really hoped that there was a different meaning to the song and not actually what the song suggested.

"I don't see how someone could make a different meaning for a song that says to get away with killing someone." Erza pointed out to the Sabertooth celestial mage.

"Natsu has been on some missions by himself before hasn't he?" Kama asked the Fairy Tail mages, getting their attention before they told him that what he said was true. "Then maybe there's a chance the fire dragon slayer may have killed someone during one of these solo missions, either it be on purpose or accident who knows." The Garou Knight explained to everyone.

Everyone simply process what the Garou Knight suggested to them. That sounds reasonable, but this was Natsu they were talking about. He would never kill anyone!

"This is Natsu we're talking about though!" Mira spoke, getting everyone's attention, "He would never kill anyone!" The white haired woman defended the pink haired dragon slayer, as she could never think that Natsu would be willing to kill someone.

"He did say there was a chance that Natsu may have killed someone on accident as well." Sting began to speak, "I'll be honest, both Rogue and I had times that we have also nearly got some people killed as well during missions, so it's reasonable if Natsu may have struck down an enemy down permanently by accident." The light dragon slayer finished.

"This is true." Rogue also spoke as he too remembered there were some times that they nearly killed their enemies on accident.

As the others continued to discuss about what the last song meant, Kinana continued her search for a song that was happier and less dark than the last song. After a few moments, the purpled haired woman saw a music disk labeled "We are the Champions". To the barmaid, this sounded a lot happier and not dark.

"I found one!" Kinana shouted, getting everyone's attention. "This song sounds like a lot happier and uplifting than the last one." She told them as she showed them the disk she chose.

"It doesn't look like it could be a sad or dark song." Hisui also agreed with the purple haired woman's suggestion.

"Well play it then." Laxus told her, who nodded as she went to the radio, putting the disk in, and proceeded to hit the play button. The lyrics were immediately heard with soft music.

 _I've paid my dues  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face  
But I've come through_

 _(And I need to go on and on, and on, and on)_

 _We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world_

Everyone was interesting in this song. This one sounded a lot happier and even uplifting compared to the last song they had listen too. They decided to keep quiet to listen to the rest of the song.

 _I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all_

 _But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race  
And I ain't gonna lose_

 _(And I need just go on and on, and on, and on)_

 _We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions of the world_

 _We are the champions, my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end  
We are the champions  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guildhall in silence once more, so nothing is new here.

"I like it." Kagura spoke as the sword woman of Mermaid Heel liked the song.

"That song sounded manly!" Elfman shouted.

"I wonder why he made this song. It was good, but what is the reason behind it?" Kamika wondered as she tried to figure out if there was a reason for the pink haired male to make this song.

"Maybe he made it about the Grand Magic Games?" Lucy guessed, since the whole champion theme of the song seemed to fit with them being winners of the Games.

"He made a song about you guys winning the Grand Magic Games?" Sting questioned, "Way to rub it in." The blonde dragon slayer finished as the others simply sweat dropped from what he said.

"Can I go pick another song?" Millianna asked the others.

"I don't see why not." Makarov told the cat-like woman.

"Yay!" She exclaimed as she went to the bag of music disks. The cat-like woman of Mermaid Heel searched for another song that looked interesting for a few minutes, until she saw a CD that caught her interest. Picking it up, she saw it was labeled "Call me".

"What does this mean?" Millianna questioned as she looked at the disk, getting everyone's attention.

"What does what mean?" Cana asked her, as the brown haired cat-like woman showed them the music CD she picked.

"Play it then, that's the only way we can find out why flamebrain called it that." Gray told the cat-like woman, who seemed a bit annoyed that he called Natsu that, but no one noticed.

Millianna headed to the radio, putted the disk in, and then proceeded to hit the play button.

A piana was heard by everyone, getting them surprised to hear that instrument, but then the lyrics were heard.

 _Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown  
I left the spare key on the table  
Never really thought I'd be able  
To say that I'll visit on the weekends  
I lost my whole life and a dear friend  
I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways no never mind  
God knows I tried!_

 _Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite  
Call me the worst  
Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt  
Its all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way_

This caught everyone by surprised. How does Natsu come up with these lyrics? They also can't figure out what he meant by all of that. The lyrics were heard once more.

 _I finally put it all together, nothing really lasts forever  
I had to make a choice that was not mine  
I had to say goodbye for the last time  
I put my life in a suitcase  
Never really stayed in one place  
Maybe that's the way it should be  
You know I've lived my life like a gypsy_

 _I've said it so many times  
I would change my ways, no never mind  
God knows I tried!_

 _Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite  
Call me the worst  
Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt  
Its all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way_

"What does Natsu mean by all of that?" Erza asked herself as she and everyone continued to listen to the music. Was this song meant for someone?

 _I'll always keep you inside  
You healed my heart and my life  
And you know I've tried_

 _Call me a sinner, call me a saint  
Tell me its over, I'll still love you the same  
Call me your favorite  
Call me the worst  
Tell me its over I don't want you to hurt  
Its all that I can say  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way  
So I'll be on my way_

The song ended, leaving everyone once again in silence from the music they heard.

"That was beautiful!" Mira exclaimed as she had a few tears in her eyes. In her eyes, the song was just that amazing and beautiful.

"But what did he mean by all of that?" Gray questioned, as many others were also wondering the same thing.

"Maybe it was about the whole guild in general?" Freed guessed.

"No, it was defiantly meant for a single person. But who could that person be?" Rogue countered, as the shadow dragon slayer began to think who the song could be meant for.

"This doesn't make sense, how could Salamander of all people be able to make something like this?" Gajeel began to question, "One of the lyrics was "I'll still love you the same", but he should be dense to stuff like this!" The iron dragon slayer finished.

"I think we were proven that wrong a while ago." Gray replied to the iron dragon slayer.

"May Juvia pick another song?" The blue haired woman asked the others, who didn't seem to mind. Getting the "Okay", the water mage proceeded to go pick another song.

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead Flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom Call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the Disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi people, it's me once again with another chapter. Since it's now the month of horror, spooks, and orange, a song about this holiday month will be shown here.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: This is Halloween and Forever and Always**

As Juvia was looking for another song, everyone was discussing about the last song that they heard. So nothing has change.

"I'm pretty sure that the last song was meant for a specific person." Gray told the others, as he and others were in thinking poses, "But who could it be meant for?"

"Maybe it could be meant for Lucy?" Sting guessed which of course got the blonde celestial mage to blush like crazy.

"Why do you assume it was meant for me?" Lucy managed to respond back despite the blush. However, she wouldn't mind if the song was meant for her.

"Yeah Sting, I don't think it was for her," Rogue told his fellow dragon slayer. "The song was clearly meant for Erza." The shadow dragon slayer finish, which got the red haired woman to make blush as well.

"What?!" Erza shouted in surprise, her blush not going away. Of course if the song was meant for her, than she would be one happy woman.

"Well, it must either you or Lucy, since you two are usually the ones who hang out with him the most." Bickslow explained to the red haired woman.

"What about me?" Lisanna started to ask, getting their attention, "I was basically his closest friend when we were kids." The youngest of the Strauss siblings told them.

"Oh yeah, that's true." Gajeel spoke as they continued to guess if the "Call me" song was meant for someone. "But if we're going by the rule of Salamander simply knowing someone, then maybe it could've been meant for Mira." The iron dragon slayer finished. This of course got Mira to blush as well from his assumption.

"Me?" The white haired barmaid questioned as the blush didn't go away from her face.

"Stop bringing my sisters into this!" Elfman shouted, "It's not manly!"

The other girls simply stared at this with an annoyed expression, since for all they know the song could have been meant for one of them. Of course they kept that to themselves, no need to have any unwanted attention.

As the others were guessing who the last song was meant for, the rain woman was still trying to find a song that interested her. However, it was being a pain to find something that caught her interest.

' _Juvia can't find anything that looks interesting,'_ The water mage thought to herself, before deciding, _'Juvia will simply grab a random disk and play it.'_

So the rain woman closed her eyes and simply picked up a random disk. Opening her eyes, she saw it was labeled "This is Halloween". This got Juvia to lift her eyebrow. Natsu made a song about Halloween? Curious what something like this sounded like, Juvia simply headed to the radio without telling the others, and proceeded to put in and play the disk.

The music started to play, getting everyone's attention. As they listen to the music, the lyrics were heard.

 _Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

 _Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween_

"What?" Everyone questioned as they heard the lyrics. Is this song about Halloween? They could finish as the lyrics continued.

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

 _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll_

 _Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

 _Aren't you scared?_

 _Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _Everybody scream, everybody scream_

 _In our town of Halloween!_

 _I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

Some people in the guild couldn't help but get goose bumps as the song went on. They all silently agreed that this did fit with the theme of Halloween. The lyrics continued on as they listen to the rest of the song.

 _Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now?_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

 _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

 _In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

 _La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!  
La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild hall in silence. Nothing new about that.

"Well…," Makarov began to speak, "That certainly fits with Halloween." The small guild master told the others.

"I can't believe he made a song about a holiday, a song of Halloween." Millianna began to speak, "Of all the holidays he could have made a song about, he chose Halloween."

"You're just like this because you find Halloween scary." Kagura replied to the cat like woman.

"I do not!" Millianna replied back, as the others simply look at her as she tried to deny the fact that she finds Halloween scary.

"I still thought it sounded cool." Neppa spoke.

"Oh yeah, it did sound amazing like always." Yukino agreed with the Garou knight, even if she wasn't that big on the scary things about Halloween.

"I want to pick a song!" Happy shouted as he flew to the bag of music CDs to choose one.

The blue exceed started to look for a song that may be of interest of him. But after like five second he got bored of looking for one and simply picked one up and flew to the radio without even looking at which one he grabbed. This of course causes everyone to simply sweat drop at this. Happy arrived at the radio, put the music disk in, and proceeded to hit the play button.

Next thing everyone knew, the music was heard. It seemed a bit softer compared to most songs they have listen too. The lyrics were then heard.

 _She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called  
She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?  
She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now  
Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knee first  
And he said_

 _I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always_

To say they were surprised was an understatement. They weren't expecting this kind of song. They couldn't believe that Natsu was able to make something like this. And his voice was soft as well, even when his voice rose. The lyrics were heard once again.

 _She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending  
They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room  
She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay_

 _Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better.  
We'll still love each other, forever and always_

 _Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes, and she says_

 _I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever.  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always_

 _She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow  
His voice is almost too low  
As he says, I love you forever, forever and always  
Please just remember even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you, forever and always._

The song ended, leaving everyone in silence once more. Some of them had tears in their eyes as they thought the song was beautiful, although the song was a bit sad as well.

"That… was… beautiful!" Both Mira and Hisui spoke as they tried to dry their tears.

"Why did the guy at the end of the song have to die?" Elfman was crying as well, because to him, crying can be manly.

"How did flamebrain come up with this kind of song?" Gray questioned as he was trying not to show that he was moved by the song as well.

"Gray, are you crying?" Cana asked him as the card mage saw tears threatening to spill from the ice mages eyes.

"NO! I just have something in my eye!" Gray shouted back as he turned away from her so she wouldn't see it.

"…I think I'll go pick one that won't make people shed tears like this." Freed told the others as he went to pick a song that hopefully won't make people cry again.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. I need a song for Sayla, a song that may make her question if the evil way of Tartaros is the right thing or not.**

 **See you all later, whenever that will be, and don't let the spooky scary skeletons bite.**

 **Songs that have played so far.**

 **Disturbed: Sound of Silence, Save out last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for Comets**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From Ashes to New: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood Undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **DAGames: I will not be moved**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and always**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys!**

 ***Ducks to avoid the thrown furniture.***

 **I'm sorry! I haven't had the time to work on my stories. Hopefully, this makes up for the wait. A fan made song will be in this chapter, just to let you all know.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: United we stand and The Night**

As Freed goes to find a song that will hopefully not anyone shed tears anymore, the others are once more discussing about the songs they have heard. So nothing has change.

"Why did that guy in the last song have to die?" Elfman asked once again as he still shed manly tears about the song.

"I don't know," Gray responded to the white haired male, as the ice mage himself managed to stop any tears that threatened to fall earlier. "What I want to know is why Flamebrain would make a song about something like that?"

"Trust me Gray, we all want to know why Natsu would make something like that." Lucy responded to the ice mage.

"There must have been a reason for it though right?" Kagura asked the others, getting their attention, "It's unlikely that Natsu would just make a song about something like that for no reason." The swordswoman of Mermaid Heel finished her speaking.

"What ever the reason he made that song, it was still amazing." Sting replied to the others, who nodded in agreement.

"It was beautiful as well!" Mirajane also told the others.

As the others continued to discuss about the songs they have listened too so far, Freed continued to attempt to find anything that both interested him and find a song that won't make people cry or feel sad.

' _Come on, he must have something we haven't listen too yet to lighten the mood._ ' The green hair rune mage thought to himself as he continued to search in the bag of CDs.

Eventually, after a few more moments, he managed to find a music disk that caught his attention. It was labeled, "United we stand". To Freed, this didn't look like it could be a sad song.

"I found one!" He exclaimed, getting the others attention.

"What did you find?" Evergreen asked him, as he showed them the CD he chose.

"That doesn't sound like a bad or song." Erza voice her opinion about the CD, as others agreed with the red haired woman.

"Well, go ahead and play it then." Rogue told Freed, who agreed as he went to the radio, put the music disk in, and proceeded to hit the play button.

Immediately, rock music was heard, catching the others by surprised from the sudden rock music. After a couple of seconds, the lyrics were heard.

 _In a world of suffering and pain_

 _In a world that plagues the grass we march upon_

 _Thy will be done_

 _With a cause that's noble to core_

 _We ask for the people of this world to stand tall_

 _Prepared to fall_

 _But in this new age we will hold our ground_

 _We ready our fire with a drum roll sound_

 _Now fight, for the flag you wave and_

 _Fight for the badge your wear_

 _Your country needs your devoted pride_

 _Now wave your honour high_

 _The divide has broken tides_

 _The demand has come to_

 _Ask for your guiding hands_

 _United we stand_

This caught everyone by surprised. They weren't expecting the song to sound so… patriotic. Hisui and the Garou Knights were more surprised than anything, since Natsu didn't sound like the kind of person to care about something like one's country, or at least be so patriotic about it. The lyrics were heard once again before anyone could dwell on their thoughts.

 _In a land that plagues our anarchy_

 _With an army powered by brutality_

 _Our destiny awaits as we fall one by one_

 _Pray to god we have a plan_

 _Praying for the men who take a stand_

 _It's not a question but a demand!_

 _No matter the distance we march on the ground_

 _We show no mercy to the drum roll sound_

 _Now fight, for the flag you wave and_

 _Fight for the badge your wear_

 _Your country needs your devoted pride_

 _Now wave your honour high_

 _The divide has broken tides_

 _The demand has come to_

 _Ask for your guiding hands_

 _United we stand_

 _The war has begun!_

 _Ignite the torch!_

 _Unleash the force!_

 _(We coud live or die tonight)_

 _We give our lives reach to skies_

 _Our holy redemption cries!_

 _(Take it to the grave tonight)_

 _I can still hear the corruption on the battlefield_

 _The bullets lay stiller then the cold dead bodies_

 _Around me_

 _We've lost many, our families weep for our losses_

 _Would we die with no cause?_

 _Or show no mercy to the wicked?_

 _Now fight, for the flag you wave and_

 _Fight for the badge your wear_

 _Your country needs your devoted pride_

 _Now wave your honour high_

 _The divide has broken tides_

 _The demand has come to_

 _Ask for your guiding hands_

 _United we stand_

 _The war has begun!_

 _Ignite the torch!_

 _Unleash the force!_

 _(We coud live or die tonight)_

 _We give our lives reach to skies_

 _Our holy redemption cries!_

 _(Take it to the grave tonight)_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild, not surprisingly, silent.

"That sounded awesome!" Romeo shouted in awe, he thought the song sounded amazing.

"I feel pumped up from it!" Elfman also exclaimed, as he too thought the song sounded amazing.

"It was amazing, but I'm surprise to hear him sing something like that." Kama told the others. He didn't expect for the fire dragon slayer to sing something so patriotic. At least to him and the others knights it sounded patriotic.

"It is surprising, but it still was enjoyable." Makarov also spoke.

"Is it okay if I pick another song?" Yukino asked everyone else, who didn't seem to mind.

After getting the okay, the silver haired celestial mage went to the bag of music disks to find a song for them to listen to once more. After a few moments, she stumbled upon a CD with a title that confused her. Picking it up, the song was labeled "The Night". This kind of name confused the Sabertooth wizard.

"Why did he call it that?" Yukino questioned, getting the others in the guild hall's attention.

"Called it what?" Hisui asked the silver haired female, who showed everyone the disk she chose.

"That's an odd name for a song." Neppa replied, as he and a few others found the name to be weird for a song as well.

"Yukino, go ahead and play it to see if we can figure it out." Lucy asked the other mage, who nodded in agreement as she went to the radio, and proceeded to put in the disk and hit the play button.

Without warning, rock music was heard once more, though the sudden rock made a few people jumped in surprised. The lyrics were then heard before anyone could say anything.

 _What has come over me  
What madness taken hold of my heart  
To run away, the only answer  
Pulling me away  
To run upon my sight  
So now recovering  
Sweet shadow taking hold of my mind  
Another day has been devoured  
Calling me away, bringing the question  
Why_

 _For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing_

 _In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_

This caught the interest of everyone in the guildhall. They thought it sounded epic so far, but they were confused as they didn't know what the meaning of the lyrics was. The lyrics were heard once more.

 _This self discovery  
Redemption taking hold of my mind  
This serenade of haunting voices  
Calling me away  
To piece from the sight  
So much felicity  
Downgrade and taking hold of my head  
Leading me away from hibernation  
Strong and I'm unafraid  
Never a question why_

 _For saving me from all they've taken  
Let my honor fall again  
Giving me the strength to face them  
Feeling it taking over now  
I'm about to take it all away  
There can be no better way of knowing_

 _In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_

No one could figure out what the message was here, if there was even a message in this song. Erza herself wondered what the song's meaning was. For some reason though, the lyric "Are you going to remain a slave for the rest of your life" was nagging at her for some reason, as it brought up memories of the Tower of Heaven. Looking over to Millianna, the red haired woman saw that the cat-like woman was also thinking something similar. The remaining lyrics were heard once again.

 _Give in to the night_

 _In a world beyond controlling  
Are you going to deny the savior  
In front of your eyes  
Stare into the night  
Power beyond containing  
Are you going to remain a slave for  
The rest of your life  
Give into the night_

 _Night, night, night  
Give into the Night  
Night, night, night  
Give into the night_

The song ended, leaving the guild in silence. This isn't surprising anymore.

"Okay, that song sounded cool, but what did any of that mean?" Rogue asked the others, who were just as confused as the shadow dragon slayer.

"How should we know?" Kamika replied, as if anyone here would know what the song meant.

Everyone was in a thinking pose at the moment, as they couldn't figure out if the song had some sort of message behind it. Erza and Millianna were mostly thinking compared to the others. They couldn't help but feeling at this song, or at least certain parts of it, were for them to listen too.

Makarov looked into the pile of music disks himself, and figured that it was best to listen to another song before they hurt their brains trying to figure out "The Night" song's meaning, if it had one. So while everyone else was discussing and thinking, the Fairy Tail guild master went to pick another song.

 **Okay, there's that song. Still need a song for Sayla to listen too. If you have a song, make sure to let me know the song's for Sayla to listen too.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**


	26. Chapter 26

***Sees the story have reached over 400 favorites, 400 followers, and over 550 reviews.* …How is this possible?**

 **I never thought that I would get to reach this much attention from you guys. I never thought I would get this much attention on this story alone, since it's just Natsu making and singing music. But despite my surprised, and confusion, I thank you all for enjoying the story.**

 **Anyway, here's another chapter for you all to like or hate. This song will also have a fan made song, just to let you all know.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Hero and Left Behind**

'AT TARTAROS'

Sayla had return to her room, with the CD still in her possession. She made sure no one noticed the music disk when he headed back to her room. Now that the others were away, and she was alone right now, she took out the music disk to observe it.

"Now, let's see what you may hold." Sayla told herself as she examined the music CD. She didn't know why these music disks were so interesting to her, but she thinks it may have something to do with this "Natsu" character that made them. The female demon also didn't understand why that name, and hearing his voice from the other songs, made her feel so weird. Sayla didn't even know the human, yet the weird feeling simply grew when she hears that name or his voice. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she once again looked at the disk to find a title on it. The black haired demon managed to find the name of the disk, it was simply labeled, "Hero".

"Odd name for a song." Sayla told herself, then again this whole music thing in general was odd. She wondered why this Natsu character would name a song "Hero". Maybe it was simply a human thing?

Anyway, she got ready to see what the song may sound like. Luckily, she has her own device to play the music CD. No one should be able to hear her, due to her room being able to block out a bunch of noise so anyone outside her room wouldn't hear her. After making sure everyone was okay, she put in the music disk into the device and activated it.

It started a bit slow, but then rock was heard from the device.

' _So this is another rock song then huh?_ ' Sayla thought to herself as she listens to the music. The lyrics were then heard.

 _I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away  
Losin' my faith today  
(Fallin' off the edge today)_

 _I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
(I'm not superhuman)_

 _Someone save me from the hate_

 _It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(Falling from my faith today)  
Just a step from the edge  
Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

The lyrics confused the female demon. The song sounded interesting, don't get her wrong, but she didn't understand what the lyrics were talking about. Why would this Natsu guy make something like this? She couldn't finish thinking about it as the lyrics were heard once more.

 _I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speakin' my mind today  
(My voice will be heard today)_

 _I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man  
(I'm not superhuman)  
My voice will be heard today_

 _It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
(My voice will be heard today)  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero to save my life  
I need a hero just in time  
Save me just in time  
Save me just in time_

It was weird for Sayla, she never understood why humans would do the things they do. She didn't understand why a human would make something like this. But yet, why was she so interested in this? Did humans truly have this much faith in something like this? Did they always hope for a hero? Did they always believe in this? The lyrics continued on before she could ask herself more questions.

 _Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive  
We're in the fight of our lives  
(And we're not ready to die)_

 _Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I've got a hero (I've got a hero)  
Livin' in me_

 _I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
(I will be ready to die)_

 _A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time_

 _I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero (save me now)  
I need a hero to save my life  
A hero'll save me (just in time)_

 _I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for what's right  
Who's gonna help us survive_

 _I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak  
Who's gonna make 'em believe  
I need a hero  
I need a hero_

 _A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The song ended, leaving Sayla in silence.

The black haired demon went to the device and took out the music disk before putting it back in her robe. She was now thinking about what she listened too. The music itself sounded amazing, she won't deny that. However, the lyrics were on her mind. She never understood why humans act the way they do, rely on false hope or anything other things that the others demons of Tartaros deemed "Useless and foolish".

Sayla couldn't help but wonder if that was true, then why do the humans keep doing it? She never understood that when she and the others demons attacked them, they always tried to fight back. No matter how hopeless it was for the humans, they never gave up, even when they were struck down. Was that the message that the song was trying to show? Or was this all only from this Natsu person's view?

Sayla shook her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her head right now.

' _Maybe some time in the library would do some good._ ' The female demon thought to herself as Sayla decided to do just that. Maybe she was just thinking too much about this Natsu guy and the song. They're humans after all, so all of this shouldn't be bothering her, they don't mean anything.

…Right?

'AT FAIRY TAIL'

As Makarov decided to find a song, the others continued to discuss about the last song they have listened too. So nothing has change there.

"I wonder why Natsu would make a song like that?" Lucy asked the others, as the blonde female couldn't figure out why Natsu would make a song like "The Night".

"We're just as confused as you are Lucy." Lisanna replied to her, as the animal take over mage also couldn't find out why a song like that would need to be created.

"How do we even know if there is a meaning behind it?" Rogue began to speak, getting everyone's attention. "For all we know Natsu just made this because he simply felt like it."

"No, there has to be some meaning behind that song," Erza replied to the shadow dragon slayer, as the lyrics of the song were still in her mind. "There's no way that song was made because Natsu wanted too."

"But what could the meaning even be though?" Hisui questioned, as the others couldn't answer that question.

As the others continued to figure out if "The Night" song had a meaning or message behind it or not, The Fairy Tail guild master was still looking for a song that could take their minds off of the last song. After a couple of moments, he found a disk with a title that confused Makarov. The song was labeled, "Left Behind".

"That's odd, why would Natsu name it that?" He questioned, getting everyone's attention. Seeing their confusion, Makarov showed them the music disk he chose.

"That is an odd name. Why did he call it that?" Kagura asked, as she didn't understand why the fire dragon slayer would name a song that.

"Maybe it might be about when we were trapped on Tenrou?" Mira guessed, as in a sense, they were left behind while the rest of the world moved on during the seven years they were frozen in time.

The other's thought about it, and it seemed to make sense. What else could it be about? Makarov then headed to the radio, put the disk in, and proceed to hit the play button.

The music started, and everyone was caught by surprised by how it sounded. The lyrics were then heard, and it wasn't what they thought it was.

 _Behold the horrors_

 _They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse_

 _You wouldn't know, of course_

 _But I force a new judgment day_

 _On this day you will repay_

 _Your respects to all that may_

 _Lurk in between your mind_

 _And mankind_

 _So have a seat_

 _And be afraid_

 _Fears about to commence_

 _The final ritual_

 _One body is all we need_

 _For this to be complete_

 _And when the day_

 _Begins to take form_

 _You won't be leaving those doors_

 _You'll only live with us_

 _Inside the darkness_

 _As we tear you up inside_

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND_

 _ALL THIS TORTURE WILL UNWIND_

 _I WAS NEVER ALL THAT KIND_

 _IF YOU WERE TO REWIND_

 _THEN YOU WOULD FIND_

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND_

 _TAKE YOUR TURN TO RUN AND HIDE_

 _I WILL CATCH YOU ALL THE TIME_

 _THIS NIGHT NO LONGER SHINES_

 _YOUR TEARS DIVINE_

 _YOU'LL NOW BE MINE_

This shocked everyone in the room, this wasn't what they thought it was about. Why did Natsu sound so… evil here? What did any of the lyrics mean? They couldn't finish their thoughts as the lyrics were heard once more.

 _Behold the terrors_

 _You won't believe_

 _What I have done to you_

 _I've made it look brand new_

 _Oh, how cute_

 _But don't digress_

 _I'm the ring master, you see_

 _In this horror game you flee_

 _I take up every shadow_

 _Believe me_

 _Now have a seat_

 _And grab your light_

 _Tears begin to run you dry_

 _But darkened thoughts_

 _Are the common grounds_

 _I give myself to be complete_

 _Be as it may_

 _Our courtesy remains_

 _So we offer you_

 _Our darkest passion_

 _Take off that blind fold that heals_

 _And reveal your soul that dies_

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND_

 _ALL THIS TORTURE WILL UNWIND_

 _I WAS NEVER ALL THAT KIND_

 _IF YOU WERE TO REWIND_

 _THEN YOU WOULD FIND_

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND_

 _TAKE YOUR TURN TO RUN AND HIDE_

 _I WILL CATCH YOU ALL THE TIME_

 _THIS NIGHT NO LONGER SHINES_

 _YOUR TEARS DIVINE_

 _YOU'LL NOW BE..._ ** _MINE_**

They didn't understand what any of this meant. What was the message here? Some thought the song itself seemed a little too dark as well. The lyrics were heard once more as it took a different turn.

 ** _You dare bring your filth into my lair?_**

 ** _Well then, let us descend_**

 _Reborn again_

 _Our suits are now refined_

 _Breathing new life_

 _Inside our tombs tonight_

 _You have no idea what we've been through_

 _Time and time again_

 _Don't hold it on our deadliest demise_

 _We can't keep you alive_

 _All this torture will unwind_

 _Take it from our broken crimes_

 _We have no place to go_

 _But you would know_

 _Take your turn to run and flee_

 _But death's your destiny_

 _Stop holding back from me._

 _THEY BURNED IT ALL DOWN_

 ** _THEY BURNED US ALIVE_**

 _THEY MADE US LOOK LIKE CLOWNS_

 ** _OUR SOULS ARISE_**

 _But like the jester said to the king_

 _There's bad news that I bring_

 _Now let the night begin!_

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND_

 _ALL THIS TORTURE WILL UNWIND_

 _I WAS NEVER ALL THAT KIND_

 _IF YOU WERE TO REWIND_

 _THEN YOU WOULD FIND_

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND_

 _TAKE YOUR TURN TO RUN AND HIDE_

 _I WILL CATCH YOU ALL THE TIME_

 _THIS NIGHT NO LONGER SHINES_

 _YOUR TEARS DIVINE_

 _YOU'LL NOW BE MINE_

 _WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE SHOW_

 _WITHIN YOUR GRAVE DOWN BELOW_

The song ended, leaving the guild in complete silence once more. No surprise there.

Everyone was silent as they tried to process what they heard. Everyone was surprised to hear those lyrics. They didn't understand what any of that meant though. Some thought the song had a rather dark meaning to it, while others were rather not think about the song at all. It sounded cool, but the lyrics stuck to them like glue. That didn't sound like the Natsu that they know, the Natsu heard here actually seemed… evil. Not only that, but he sounded angry and a little bit insane as well.

"Well…" Happy's voice broke the silence as everyone turned to the blue Exceed. "Now there's no way Gajeel could ever be as good as Natsu."

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Gajeel shouted at the exceed as he unleashed a dragon's roar at the blue cat, who managed to dodge… but it hit the table where the music bag was, sending it into the air.

Everyone was about to freak out, but then they saw the bag coming back down. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, glad that nothing was about to get worse.

*BAM*

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

I stand corrected as the one and only Natsu Dragneel announced his return… as the bag lands right in front of him.

Now, everyone had different reactions. Some of them froze due to fear, some of them had their jaws dropped to the group, and some of them had that one expression where their hair covered their eyes and their mouths disappear while the background behind them darkened, signifying that they were busted.

Natsu saw the bag full of his music disks, and then he looked back at everyone else. Back at the bag, and then back at the others. Back at the bag, and then back at the others. This continued a couple more times as the pink haired dragon slayer got more paled, more sweaty, and all in all looked like he was about to pass out from shock and fear.

Everyone was silent as Natsu looked at them, and as they looked at Natsu.

"…Well this is awkward." Cosmos spoke.

"Hey flamebrain! Since when were you able to make music?" Gray asked the fire dragon slayer.

*THUD*

Natsu replied to the ice mage by fainting. Everyone else looked at the fainted form of the pink haired male.

"…Did he just faint?" Sting asked the others.

"Fainting is not manly!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed with the white haired Strauss.

 **Alright, there you go. Natsu's back, finally. See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets, Hero**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand, Left behind**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi people, it's me once again. Once more I have brought you all another chapter. This story will have a few more chapters before it will finally be over. At least that's the plan anyway.**

 **Now that Natsu's back, let's see how this goes. Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: MONSTER and animals**

"Guys, don't you think you all are being a bit too extreme?" Yukino asked everyone as they turned from what they were doing. Since Natsu came back, and fainted, they are waiting for the dragon slayer to wake up.

"What's so extreme about waiting for him to wake up and then ask him about the music?" Erza questioned the silver haired celestial wizard. She didn't see a problem with what they were doing.

"You tied him to a chair!" Lucy exclaimed as she pointed at the unconscious fire dragon slayer was indeed tied to a chair. "And you even put a light above him like you're going to interrogate him!" The blonde4 also pointed out, which she was right as a light was above the pink haired male.

"We're not going to interrogate him, we're going to asked him to give us answers to our questions about the music, and if he refuses we'll use force if we have too." Erza stated plainly.

"…That's interrogating!" This time it was Hisui who spoke as the Garou Knights agreed with her. Though if you asked them, they couldn't help but find all of this funny to see.

"Look, its fine," Mira spoke, getting everyone's attention. "We'll just wait until he wakes up and then we'll-."

"WHY AM I TIED TO A CHAIR?!"

"Speak of the devil." Mira spoke as they all turned to see the fire dragon slayer awake, and also a bit mad and confused. Eventually, he looked up to see everyone now looking at him.

"HEY! WHY AM I TIED IN THIS CHAIR?! Also why are the others here-?" Natsu's voice got stuck in his throat when he saw the bag of his music disks. He then began to get paler, and paler. You think that would be impossible but apparently not.

"Hi Natsu," Lisanna spoke to him as she went to the tied down dragon slayer. "All of us can't help but wonder about all of these music disks you made. May you please explain this to us?" She asked in the nicest tone she had, however that only got the pink haired male to be even more terrified.

"H-How did you all…?" Natsu began to ask them as he wanted to know how they found out about his music.

"If it's any consolation, this is all Happy's fault." Sting pointed at the blue exceed.

"WAH! Why are you being so mean?" Happy shouted as he overreacted by the white dragon slayer's words.

"Because he's right." Lucy agreed, as everyone else also nodded in agreement, bringing the poor exceed to tears. Of course he was simply overreacting so don't feel to sorry for him.

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted, though he still looked scared knowing that the others found out about all of this. "How did you find it?!"

"It was an accident! I found it hidden behind some bookshelf or something like that and wanted to know what it was!" Happy tried to calm down the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu could only glare at the blue exceed, but then the pink haired male tried to look away due to embarrassment about being find out about his music.

"Don't feel too embarrassed Natsu," Erza told the fire dragon slayer. "You sang so amazing when we listen to a couple of them."

"You listen to some?!" Natsu shouted in horror, before his face warped into one of utter confusion. "Wait… you all liked it?" Natsu questioned. This got everyone to be confused by his own confusion.

"Of course we did." This time it was Millianna who spoke up, "While some of them we didn't really know what they meant, you sang so amazing." She told him with a smile. This causes the pink haired mage to blush, but luckily, no one noticed it.

"Really?" Natsu asked them, "So you don't think I suck with music?"

"Of course not!" Lucy responded to him, as she and everyone else were confused as to why he thought they thought that his singing sucks. "Natsu, none of us have even heard of these kinds of music before. Everyone single one we managed to listen too was extremely talented and amazing." The blonde told him, "Why would you think that we would think that you were awful?"

"I don't know…" Natsu admitted, "I just never thought myself that good that's all." He replied to everyone in the guild hall.

"Don't be ridiculous, your songs were manly!" Elfman told the fire dragon slayer.

"He's right Natsu. In fact…" Mira then had an evil grin as she randomly picked another music CD from the bag. "We'll just play another one to show you."

"No don't do that!" Natsu shouted, he really didn't want everyone to hear his music right now, it would be too embarrassing. A couple others went to hold down the pink haired male from getting out of the chair.

"Don't worry its fine." Mira replied with a smile that would have made Natsu blush if he weren't so focused on trying to get out of the chair and the others hold. She then went to the radio, still ignoring the pink haired male's shouting to not do that, and proceeded to put in the music disk and hit the play button.

The first thing everyone heard was a violin, confusion everyone as Natsu tried to look away from everyone's gaze. The lyrics were then heard.

 _Under the knife I surrendered_ _  
_ _The innocence your's to consume_ _  
_ _You cut it away_ _  
_ _And you filled me up with hate_ _  
_ _Into the silence you sent me_ _  
_ _Into the fire consumed_ _  
_ _You thought I'd forget_ _  
_ _But it's always in my head_

 _You're the pulse in my veins_ _  
_ _You're the war that I wage_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _You're the love that I hate_ _  
_ _You're the drug that I take_ _  
_ _Will you cage me?_ _  
_ _Will you cage me?_ _  
_ _You're the pulse in my veins_ _  
_ _You're the war that I wage_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _From the monster you made me?_ _  
_ _The monster you made me?_ _  
_

This got everyone to be confused. While the song sounded cool so far, they didn't understand what the song was talking about. Some of them turned to Natsu, who was trying to avoid their gazes as the song went on.

 _This is the world you've created_ _  
_ _The product of what I've become_ _  
_ _My soul and my youth_ _  
_ _Seems it's all for you to use_ _  
_ _If I could take back the moment_ _  
_ _I'd let you get under my skin_ _  
_ _Relent or resist_ _  
_ _Seems the monster always wins_

 _You're the pulse in my veins_ _  
_ _You're the war that I wage_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _You're the love that I hate_ _  
_ _You're the drug that I take_ _  
_ _Will you cage me?_ _  
_ _Will you cage me?_ _  
_ _You're the pulse in my veins_ _  
_ _You're the war that I wage_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _From the monster you made me?_ _  
_ _The monster you made me?_

 _My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul_ _  
_ _I lift you up and then I let you go_ _  
_ _I've made an art of digging shallow holes_ _  
_ _I'll drop the tiniest seed and watch it grow_ _  
_ _My heart's an artifice, a decoy soul_ _  
_ _Who knew the emptiness could be so cold?_ _  
_ _I've lost the parts of me that make me whole_ _  
_ _I am the darkness_ _  
_ _I'm a monster_

 _You're the pulse in my veins_ _  
_ _You're the war that I wage_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _You're the love that I hate_ _  
_ _You're the drug that I take_ _  
_ _Will you cage me?_ _  
_ _Will you cage me?_ _  
_ _You're the pulse in my veins_ _  
_ _You're the war that I wage_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _Can you change me?_ _  
_ _From the monster you made me?_ _  
_ _The monster you made me?_ _  
_ _The monster you made me?_ _  
_ _The monster you made me?_

The song ended, leaving the guild, just as before, in silence. This time though they have the artist himself, whose still tied to a chair by the way. They all turned to him, as he tried to avoid them looking at him.

"…Natsu, what did any of that mean?" Rogue asked the fire dragon slayer, who looked nervous from them listening to another of his songs.

"Uh… would you believe me if I said that I simply made it like that because I felt like it?" Natsu asked them, hoping that they would accepted that.

"No, we wouldn't." Kagura answered him, bringing his hope down the drain.

"…Positive?"

"Yes."

"Are you one hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, we're one hundred percent sure."

"Man, that's all of the percents…" Natsu realized as he wasn't going to win this one. So he figured the next best thing. Refuse to answer. "I still won't tell."

"Well, in that case." Gray then went to grab a random CD, not paying too attention to what the song title was. "We'll just go ahead and play another one." The ice mage replied told the dragon slayer. The ice mage figured this was the best time to mess about the poor pink haired male. What, their rivals, so of course he going to make Natsu miserable by doing this.

"Don't play another one you jerk!" Natsu shouted at the ice mage; as a few others once again had to hold him down to prevent him from getting out of the chair.

"Sorry, can't hear you." Gray mocked the dragon slayer as he proceeded to put in the music disk and proceeded to hit the play button.

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me  
It's like we can't stop, we're enemies  
But we get along when I'm inside you, eh  
You're like a drug that's killing me  
I cut you out entirely  
But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_

"…What?" Everyone basically said as everyone in the guild hall was shocked from hearing a song like this from Natsu. The majority of females in the building couldn't help but blush as the song when they heard the lyrics. Natsu himself was trying to not look at everyone as a blush was also on his face, cursing that Gray picked this song.

 _So if I run it's not enough  
You're still in my head forever stuck  
So you can do what you wanna do, eh  
I love your lies I'll eat 'em up  
But don't deny the animal  
That comes alive when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free  
You can find other fish in the sea  
You can pretend it's meant to be  
But you can't stay away from me  
I can still hear you making that sound  
Taking me down rolling on the ground  
You can pretend that it was me  
But no, oh_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm_

 _Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _Yo,  
Whoa  
Whoa  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Just like animals (Yeah)  
Animals (Yeah)  
Like animals-mals (Yeah)  
Ow_

 _Baby I'm preying on you tonight  
Hunt you down eat you alive  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide  
I can smell your scent for miles  
Just like animals  
Animals  
Like animals-mals  
Baby I'm _

_Don't tell no lie, lie lie lie  
You can't deny, ny ny ny  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

 _No girl don't lie, lie lie lie (No girl don't lie)  
You can't deny, ny ny ny (You can't deny)  
The beast inside, side side side  
Yeah yeah yeah_

The song ended, leaving everyone in shock than just in silence. Many of the women present still had blushes on their faces as the lyrics were still in their heads. Then they all turned to Natsu himself, who was also blushing like an idiot as he tired to avoid them looking at him.

"…Why?" Was all everyone could ask him as he tried to come up with a reason why he made a song about what they heard without telling them the truth.

"…Because I felt like it?" Natsu once again tried that excuse as he nervously laughed as well.

Some people in the guild could only face palm at his words.

 **Alright, there's that chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, or not, it's up to you really.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets, Hero**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons, Monster**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand, Left behind**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**

 **Maroon 5: Animals**


	28. Chapter 28

**Merry Christmas everyone! …Well it's not really Christmas yet, but it's the month of it, so it still counts.**

 **Since it is the holiday season, this chapter will have a Christmas song, cause why not.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have you're opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Beautiful Christmas and An Ocean of it's own**

The day continued to be as normal as it is for everyone in the world. However, everyone in the guild hall was still trying to get a certain fire dragon slayer to open up about the last song they listened too.

"Natsu just tell us why you made that song!"

"I will never tell!"

Needless to say, they weren't very successful at doing that. Not even the glares that Erza gave didn't seemed to do it, and usually that works.

"Natsu," This time Kinana asked the pink haired male, "We're just wondering why you would make a song like that." The purple haired woman told the dragon slayer, trying to calm him down so that he would tell them.

"No!" Natsu responded, "I won't tell!" He once again exclaimed from his tied up to a chair form.

"Flamebrain just tell us!" Gray shouted at the fire dragon slayer.

"NEVER!"

"Well this isn't going anywhere." Lucy stated to the others as she and the ones who weren't trying to get answers from the defiant fire mage looked on as the ones who were trying to get answer from Natsu.

"Tell me about it." Kagura responded, as even the sword woman of Mermaid Heel knew that trying to get an answer from Natsu was pointless right now. Even though she wanted to know why the last song was created… and maybe hoping that it was meant for her. A small blush creped on her face from the though, but luckily, no one noticed it.

"Alright Natsu," Makarov began to speak, getting the pink haired male's and everyone's attention. "Since you won't tell us…" The small guild master then had an evil smile as he simple grabbed another CD from the pile of music disks, "We'll just go ahead and play another one."

"DON'T DO THAT!" Natsu shouted, as a few of the others had to hold him down to prevent him from getting out of the chair.

"Than tell us what the last song meant." The bald Fairy Tail guild master replied to Natsu.

"No I won't do that either!" The pinked haired male once again shouted in resort.

"Then I guess we'll continue to listen to more music." Makarov replied, as he went ahead to the radio, and proceeded to put in the music disk and hit the play button despite Natsu's protest. Immediately the lyrics were heard.

 _Let's Go!  
Big Time!  
Merry Christmas everybody.._

This got everyone to be a bit surprised. Natsu made a song for Christmas? They all looked at the pink haired male, who was trying to look away from their looks. The lyrics were immediately heard once more.

 _Put down video games  
Pick up some candy canes  
And hang a wreath on your door  
Give back to those in need  
Bring peace and harmony  
Cause that's what Christmas is for_

 _And this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year  
ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_

 _We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long as friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas_

Everyone in the guild hall was surprised to hear these lyrics. How does Natsu managed to come up with these lyrics? They once again looked at Natsu as he tried to avoid their gazes, and that they don't see the embarrassed blush on his face as well.

 _Let's party in the snow under the mistletoe  
I've been waiting all year  
Rudolph can take a break  
Frosty can melt away  
As long as I got you here_

 _Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll celebrate a wonderful year  
ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer_

 _We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright  
As long as friends and family are with us  
Every star will shine tonight  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas_

 _Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas_

 _So Beautiful!_

 _We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make the world shine bright (we can make it yea)  
As long as friends and family are with us (friends and family)  
Every star will shine tonight (shinin' tonight)  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas (beautiful christmas)  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas (so beautiful no no)  
We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas  
We can make a beautiful Christmas_

 _We can make a beautiful Christmas  
Happy Holiday  
Spread the love on Christmas Day  
Singin' Happy Holiday  
We can make a beautiful Christmas_

The song ended, leaving everyone in silence, no surprised there. They all once again looked at Natsu, who was wishing that he would just disappear from the embarrassment he was feeling right now.

"That was adorable Natsu." Mira told him, as she thought the song was both beautiful and cheerful as well.

"Please stop…" Natsu only replied, as he was trying to look away from them, again, to no valid.

"So you make a song about both Halloween and Christmas, what other holidays did you make songs for?" Laxus asked the pink haired male.

"Just shut up okay?!" Natsu shouted at the lighting dragon slayer, "And please untie me and stop listening to my songs!"

"But we like you're songs." Wendy responded to him.

"But it's embarrassing for you all to listen to them!" Natsu told them as his embarrassment continued to grow. At least they weren't talking about the last song anymore.

"Well then," Gajeel let out a snicker, as he went to the bag of music disks to grab another one, "We'll just continue to play it then." The iron dragon slayer informed the fire dragon slayer, as he enjoyed the reactions that Natsu was getting from this.

"Don't you dare metal face!" Natsu once again shouted as the others who were around him had to hold him down from getting out of the chair. Gajeel simply ignored the pink haired male as he proceeded to randomly pick a CD, and went ahead to put it in the radio and turning it on.

The first thing everyone heard was what sounded like a piano, which confused everyone. Natsu however, paled when he realized what song this was as the lyrics were heard.

 _Now the tide is rising_ _  
_ _And I'm staring at the wake_ _  
_ _I get this feeling inside_ _  
_ _And I think that it might be too late_

 _There's nothing left to confide in_ _  
_ _The only thing concrete is this weight_ _  
_ _So I'm stuck here deciding_ _  
_ _How much more before I break_

 _I can't get out, no one's around_ _  
_ _To see me struggle for life, I'll stand alone and drown_ _  
_ _Will I be found or just forgot about?_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, you always pull me down_

 _And now_

 _My heart is sinking like a stone_ _  
_ _In an ocean of its own_ _  
_ _You said I'd never be alone_ _  
_ _I guess I should've known_

This caught everyone by surprised, and they were shocked by what they heard. They all turned to Natsu, who was now trying to avoid there gazes even more than before. They couldn't say anything as the lyrics was heard once more.

 _I guess I should've known I'd be here alone_ _  
_ _On the bottom alive, stuck in the undertow_ _  
_ _I hold my throat as the water chokes_ _  
_ _The silhouette of the sky I stare at from below_

 _Feeling there's a lot that I just gotta say_ _  
_ _Thought I had a shot but you're caught in your ways_ _  
_ _It always was your plot, planned to cross me like a knot_ _  
_ _Rip my heart from its spot and toss it away_ _  
_ _Feeling like a rock when I dropped in the waves_ _  
_ _Keeping all my thoughts in a box hid away_ _  
_ _Floating on the top while a drop to the bottom_ _  
_ _With the chains me around locked to the block made of fate_

 _My heart is sinking like a stone_ _  
_ _In an ocean of its own_ _  
_ _You said I'd never be alone_ _  
_ _I guess I should've known_

 _Sinking like a stone_ _  
_ _In an ocean of its own_

They couldn't believe what they were hearing right now. Why was this so sad? Some of the girls couldn't help but shed a few tears when they heard this. Natsu himself looked to the ground, as this was one of the reasons that he didn't want anyone to listen to his music. The lyrics went on before anything else could happen.

 _I thought you understood, I thought you were here for good_ _  
_ _I never thought you'd leave me here in a pool of my own blood_ _  
_ _I thought you understood, I thought you were here for good_ _  
_ _I never thought you'd leave me here in a pool of my own blood_

 _I thought that you'd understand_ _  
_ _You left me standing here reaching out my hand_ _  
_ _I thought that you'd understand_ _  
_ _I thought you'd understand, I thought you'd understand_

 _I'm still standing here reaching out my hand_ _  
_ _I thought you'd understand, I thought you'd understand_

 _My heart is sinking like a stone_ _  
_ _In an ocean of its own_ _  
_ _You said I'd never be alone_ _  
_ _I guess I should've known_

 _(It's sinking)_ _Sinking like a stone_ _  
_ _(Still sinking)_ _In an ocean of its own_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild hall silent once again. Though you can't really blame them due to what they just listened too. They all then turned to Natsu, who simply looked at the ground, in order to avoid looking at them.

"…Why?" Lisanna asked the pink haired male with both confusion and worry. That questioned was asked about the "Animal" song, but this time it wasn't filled with simple confusion and embarrassment, it was filled with worry and sadness.

"…I can't tell you." Was Natsu's only reply as he continued to avoid their gaze. Unfortunately, that only got a certain red haired woman to be angry.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted at him, getting everyone to look at her as she went on, "You made that song for a reason! Why would you make something like that?!" Erza finished asking- well, shouting her questions at the pink haired male. You can't really blame her though, after listening to something that sounded depressing from their usually happy go lucky dragon slayer would of course make her want to know what would drive Natsu to make something like that.

"You don't need to know!" Natsu responded with an angry but low tone, as he knew if he shouted any louder than that wouldn't do him much good.

"Natsu, we're just worried." Erza expression soften as she spoke again, "I mean, you don't really feel that way… right?" The red haired woman asked him, though she was only greeted by silence as the pink haired male refused to answer. This only got everyone to be even more worried. "…Right?" She asked once more.

Again, Natsu only looked away without answering her.

… **Well, I think I just made this too serious. Meh, what can you do.**

 **Anyway, I made a new poll about crossover stories to see which one you all would like to see first (When I have the opportunity to write them that is). If you're simply here for just this story, then this poll probably doesn't mean much, but for those who looked at my other cringe worthy stories, this poll is up for you all to look at if you're interested.**

 **So yeah, see you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets, Hero**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you, An ocean of it's own**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons, Monster**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand, Left behind**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**

 **Maroon 5: Animals**

 **Big Time rush: Beautiful Christmas**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sup people, it's me again. Here with another chapter for you all to either like or despise. Hopefully things will go back to being more cheerful. Maybe.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: Through the fire and flames, Warriors, and Infected**

"Natsu, we're just worried that's all."

"And I'm telling you that it none of your business! Now drop it!"

In case anyone forgot, the last song they have heard was rather… depressing. So mostly everyone was trying to get their pink haired fire dragon slayer to tell them why he would make a song like that. However, it was getting nowhere as Natsu and the others were basically arguing at this point.

"We're not going to drop it Natsu. Just tell us why you would make something like that." Erza told him with a stare that meant 'Tell or feel pain'. However, when it comes to his music he was like a stone.

"Why should I tell you?! It's none of your business!" Natsu shouted at them with rage, "You don't see me going through any of your stuff and demanding answers! So why should I tell you about that song?!"

"We didn't think it was a big deal." Mira tried to stay calm despite the massive amount of anger Natsu was giving off. You think he would realize that he could just burn the rope and get out of the chair… but he hasn't so… yeah.

"I don't care what you thought; you still don't through other people's stuff as if they were yours!" The pink haired male shouted once more.

The only ones who weren't arguing with the fire dragon slayer were Romeo, Wendy, Hisui, Kinana, Asuka, and the Exceed. While they also wanted to know why Natsu would make something like "An ocean of it's own", they knew that it must be a serious reason why Natsu wouldn't want to tell them.

"I don't want them to keep at this." Wendy admitted as she watched the argument which was escalating into a yelling match at this point, "Can't we do something to calm them all down?"

"I don't know." Kinana admitted, as she didn't know what to do as of right now.

"That's it," Romeo started to speak, getting them to look at the fire mage as he went to the bag of CDs, "Maybe if we play a different more happier song that will make everyone forget about that last song."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if Natsu just gets more angry?" Hisui asked the young male.

"I'm sure he would prefer us listening to a happier song than something like the last one." Romeo explained as he looked for anything that may sound interesting, and that would stop the shouting.

After a few moments, he founded a disk that got his attention. Picking it up, it was labeled "Through the fire and flames". This one didn't sound sad or depressing, so maybe this might do the trick. Without telling the others what he picked, he went to the radio, put in the music disk, and proceeded to hit the play button.

All of a sudden, music was heard, which got everyone else and Natsu to stop arguing and looked at the radio which was now playing music. Then without warning, the music took a heavy metal rock turned, which surprised everyone. Natsu simply stayed quiet as he knew what song this was. It was one of his favorite ones he made to tell the truth. The lyrics were then heard.

 _On a cold winter of morning,  
In the time before the light.  
In flames of death's eternal reign,  
We ride towards the fight._

 _When the darkness is falling down  
And the times are tough all right.  
The sound of evil laughter,  
Falls around the world tonight._

 _Fightin' hard, fightin' on for the steel,  
Through the wastelands evermore.  
The skeletors souls will feel the hell,  
Bodies wasted on the shores._

 _On the blackest wings in hell's domain,  
We watch the lands become.  
In fire and flame, and once again we know._

 _So now we're flying we're free,  
We're free before the thunderstorm.  
On towards the wilderness,  
Our quest carries on._

 _Far beyond the sun down, far beyond the moonlight.  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls._

 _So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone.  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and flames we carry on!_

This surprised everyone in the guild hall. Not only did the song sounded amazing, but there were surprised to listen to all of the rock they were hearing from this song. Some of them turned to Natsu, who tried to look away from their stares as the song continued on.

 _As the red day is dawning  
And the lightning cracks the sky.  
They'll raise their hands  
To the heavens above  
Who descend unto their lies._

 _Running back through the mid morning light,  
There's a burning in my heart.  
We're banished from the time in the foreign land,  
To a light beyond the stars._

 _In your blackest dreams see to the need, that destiny is tied._

 _And endlessly we're roaming free tonight._

 _And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality.  
All alone in desperation, now the time has gone.  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind,  
Day after day this misery must go on._

 _So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone.  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and flames we carry on!_

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa_

 _Whoa_

They couldn't help but wonder how Natsu managed to make something like this, who by the way was trying to avoid the looks he was getting from them. The intense rock and guitar solo they were hearing was unbelievable, but yet here they are listening to it.

 _Now here we stand with their blood on our hands.  
We fought so hard, now can we understand.  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can,  
For freedom of every man._

 _So far away we wait for the day,  
For the light source so wasted and gone.  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  
Through the fire and flames we carry on!_

The song then ended, leaving everyone in the guild in silence. Again. So nothing new there.

They all turned to Natsu, who was now feeling embarrassed from their stares.

"…Could you stop looking at me like that?" Natsu asked them, however his question fell on deaf ears.

"That was amazing Natsu!" Sting exclaimed with starts in his eyes, "How did you managed to make something like that?"

"I agree Natsu, that song of yours showed a lot of talent you have." Kamika also told the pink haired male.

' _At least they're not bugging me anymore about the last song.'_ Natsu thought to himself, glad that they seemed to forget about "An ocean of its own", at least for now.

"Let's play another one!" Elfman exclaimed as he went to the bag.

"STOP PLAYING MY MUSIC!" Natsu shouted as those who were around him had to hold him down from moving too much again.

"It's not manly to keep these songs hidden." Elfman replied with his usual man answer as he grabbed a random disk from the pile of CDs. The white haired male then went to the radio, put in the music disk and hit the play button, all while ignoring Natsu shouting at him.

The music started what sounded like a piano, but then immediately the lyrics were heard.

 _As a child you would wait  
And watch from far away.  
But you always knew that you'd be the one  
That work while they all play._

 _In youth you'd lay  
Awake at night and scheme  
Of all the things that you would change,  
But it was just a dream!_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust._

Once again, everyone was surprised to hear what they are listening too. No matter what song they picked, they seem to always get surprised from what they listen too. They looked at Natsu who once again was trying to avoid their gazes.

 _The time will come  
When you'll have to rise  
Above the best and prove yourself,  
Your spirit never dies!_

 _Farewell, I've gone to take my throne above,  
But don't weep for me  
'Cause this will be  
The labor of my love_

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust._

 _Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town.  
Here we are, don't turn away now,  
We are the warriors that built this town  
From dust._

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild hall in silence once more. But this didn't last long however, as they turned to Natsu again.

"That was cool, but it was a bit short as well." Neppa admitted.

Natsu simply stayed silent as he didn't really know what to say at this point.

"Maybe we should play another one, that song did seem bit short." Lucy spoke, getting everyone's attention.

"Or here's a thought," Natsu began to speak, "You could just stop playing my music." He suggested.

…

…

…

"No." Was pretty much everyone's answer.

"GOSH DANG IT!"

So after ignoring Natsu who was once again shouting them to stop looking at his songs and being hold down, Lucy went to pick another CD up and headed to the radio. Not looking at what she picked, she put the music disk into the radio, and hit the play button.

The song started slow, but after a few seconds rock music was heard once more. This didn't really surprise them, since most of Natsu's songs were rock based. However, the lyrics were then heard, and Natsu paled when he realized which song this was.

 _It's so pathetic  
In a million ways  
What a desperate disgrace  
Strung out  
So proud  
Big mouth  
Have we gone too far to change?_

 _Brainwashed  
Like Hollywood  
Spreading through your neighborhood  
Built up  
Burned down  
Watch out  
Now it's gotten in our blood_

 _(Time is running out  
It's running out  
It's running out)_

 _I feel weak  
I feel numb  
Had enough of this poison we've injected  
Living in this word infected_

 _Out, let me out  
Tell me how  
We all got so disconnected  
Sick of living in this world infected_

This shocked everyone. What on Earthland did all of that mean? They turned to Natsu who was once again trying to avoid their looks at him. The lyrics were then heard once again.

 _It's systematic  
Livin' in this haze  
Sleeping on a live grenade  
Blacked out  
Face down  
No sound  
We're blowin' up this place_

 _How long can we endure  
When we've tainted all that's pure?  
Selfish  
High risk  
Death wish  
What if no one finds a cure?_

 _(Time is running out  
It's running out  
It's running out)_

 _I feel weak  
I feel numb  
Had enough of this poison we've injected  
Living in this word infected_

 _Out, let me out  
Tell me how  
We all got so disconnected  
Sick of living in this world infected_

 _(Time is running out)  
(It's running out)_

 _I feel weak  
I feel numb  
Had enough of this poison we've injected  
Living in this word infected_

 _Out, let me out  
Tell me how  
We all got so disconnected  
Sick of living in this world infected_

The song ended, leaving everyone, no surprised, in silence. They didn't understand what the song was meant to tell them. They all turned to Natsu, who looked like he was about to die in embarrassment.

"Natsu… why did you make something like that?" Erza asked him, wondering if there was something else Natsu was hiding that she needed to worry about.

"…"

"…"

"…I felt like it?"

Everyone simply fell on their faces anime style from hearing his excuse.

 **Was that more cheerful than the last chapter? Yes? …No? Oh… okay.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets, Hero**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you, An ocean of it's own**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons, Monster**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon, Through the fire and flames**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand, Left behind**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**

 **Maroon 5: Animals**

 **Big Time rush: Beautiful Christmas**

 **Imagine dragons: Warriors**

 **12 Stones: Infected**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi. Hello.**

 **It's me again. Coming at you with another chapter to either like or hate. So sit back, kill all pedophiles and enjoy. Or not. I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty: Demons, Let it burn, and Facade**

"What was the message that song was trying to tell?" Erza once again asked the pink haired dragon slayer, who refused to answer in defiance.

"I'm not going to tell you anything!" Natsu responded back with a glare, "It doesn't concern any of you!"

"Well…," Cosmos started to speak to those who weren't trying to get an answer, "Looks like we're back in this position again."

"Yup." Sting agreed with the pink haired Garou knight.

You think seeing Natsu's determination of not telling them anything, they would get the message that the dragon slayer wasn't going to tell them. Clearly that's not the case. While some who weren't arguing with the pink haired male right now wanted to know what the "Infected" song was about, they also realized that it seemed pointless to get an answer as of right now.

"I wonder why Natsu is so hesitant on telling us the meaning of his songs." Wendy wondered.

"No doubt that he must have either an embarrassing reason or a legitimate reason for not telling us." Laxus guessed as he watched the yelling match between those who wanted Natsu to answer their questions, and Natsu himself.

"Uh… maybe Juvia should play another song to get their mind off that one?" The water mage suggested to the others.

They all looked at each other before they turned to look back at the rain woman. They didn't see a problem with that.

"Alright, just try not to pick a song that would look like it would anger Natsu." Makarov told her.

"Okay." Juvia simply replied to the Fairy Tail guild master as she went to the pile of music to pick another song.

The rain woman still had plenty of options due to the amount of music disks there were. Juvia didn't know what kind of song she would like to listen too. Then again how is she supposed to know what song would mean what? Natsu can be unpredictable, especially when it comes to his music.

' _Maybe Juvia will grab a random CD and hope it isn't something that would anger Natsu. Yeah that seems like a good idea.'_ The blue haired water wizard thought to herself as she simply grabbed a random CD as she headed to the radio. Hoping that she didn't pick one that would just infuriate Natsu even more, she put the music disk in the radio and pressed the play button.

As the others who were still trying to get an answer from Natsu, and Natsu who was refusing to give them an answer, they heard a new song of the pink haired mage began to play as the lyrics were heard.

 _When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

Everyone in the guild were once again surprised to what they were hearing, as Juvia eyes widen as she realized that she picked a song that Natsu may not wanted them to hear. Speaking of Natsu, he was simply shutting his eyes tight to not see the others faces looking at him.

 _At the curtains call  
It's the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down  
But I am, hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

The song sounded amazing, but what do the lyrics mean? This was on everyone's minds as they tried to decipher the meaning of the song, as Natsu refused to open his eyes in case he saw anyone looking at him again.

 _They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

The song ended which once again to no one's surprise left everyone in the guild silent. Of course they all turned to the pink haired fire dragon slayer as he refused to look at them as he kept his eyes shut.

"Natsu, what did that song mean?" Mira asked him in a polite tone.

However, Natsu simply kept his eyes shut as he shook head, which told the others that he wasn't even going to speak to them or tell them anything.

"Natsu…," Erza began to speak in her "Answer or die" voice. At least that's what the Fairy Tail guild calls that voice of hers, "Tell us what that song meant or we'll play another song." She threatened.

Once again, Natsu shook his head vigorously refusing to give them an answer. He still had his eyes shut to not see their faces.

"Alright, then we'll play another one." Erza told him, as the red haired woman herself went to the bag of music disks.

She didn't even bothered to try to look for a specific one as she simply grabbed one from the pile and headed to the radio. Erza then proceeded to put in the music CD into the device, and pressed the play button.

The song started slow, which surprised everyone since they figured it was going to be another rock song. However after a few seconds the rock music was heard, signifying that they were right. The lyrics were then heard.

 _I watch the city burn  
These dreams like ashes float away  
Your voice I never heard  
Only silence  
Where were you when our hearts were bleeding  
Where were you when it all crashed down  
Never thought that you'd deceive me  
Where are you now_

 _How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

This got them all to be shocked. The song was amazing, even though they didn't know what the lyrics meant. Natsu opened his eyes as he didn't see them looking at him, however he still felt embarrassed that they were listening to another of his songs.

 _I watch the city burn  
These passions slowly smoldering  
A lesson never learned  
Only violence  
Is your world just a broken promise  
Is your love just a drop of rain  
Will we all just burn our fire  
Are you still there_

 _How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

 _Will you wait until it all burns down  
Will you hide until it all burns down  
Will it hurt when it all burns down  
Will you fight when it all burns down_

 _Will you stand when it all burns down  
Will you love when it all burns down  
Will it end when it all burns down  
Will you just let it all burns down_

 _How long can you stand the pain  
How long will you hide your face  
How long will you be afraid  
Are you afraid  
How long will you play this game  
Will you fight or will you walk away  
How long will you let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

 _Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Let it burn_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild in silence. That's not really surprising anymore since this keeps happening.

While they didn't understand the lyrics, they all really enjoyed that one. However, they also want to know the reason behind the lyrics they listened too.

"So…," They all turned to see Natsu speaking to all of them, "Are you done listening to my music now?" He asked in a hopeful tone.

Unfortunately for the pink haired mage, his hope came crashing down in waves as Gray simply walked to the pile of music once more. The others simply watched the ice mage head to the music CDs.

"Nah, I'm going to put in another one." The ice mage replied with a giant grin on his face. Gray picked up a CD that was closest to him, and saw that it was labeled "Facade".

"Oh I wonder what this sounds like." Gray wondered out loud so Natsu could hear him. The others simply sweat drop at the ice mage's attempted to provoke Natsu. The pink haired fire dragon slayer however, widens his eyes in horror as he saw the song that Gray picked.

"NO NOT THAT ONE!" Natsu screamed, which caused the other dragon slayers in the building to cover their ears due to the volume Natsu shouted. Those who were close to the dragon slayer had to hold him down from getting out of the chair, despite him still being tied to it.

"I'm going play this one." Gray mocked him, as he wanted to make Natsu suffer. They were rivals so you can't really blame the ice maker wizard for doing this.

Gray simply walked to the radio, put in the music disk, and went on ahead to hit the play button.

Rock music was immediately heard which didn't surprised them since Natsu seemed to make a lot of rock. However they were shocked when the lyrics were heard, as Natsu also paled when the lyrics played.

 _No one knows just what has become of her_ _  
_ _Shattered doll, desperate_ _  
_ _Oh so innocent and delicate_ _  
_ _But too darn obdurate_ _  
_ _And obstinate to let go_

 _Broken down, hurt again, it never ends_ _  
_ _Frightened and trembling_ _  
_ _Did she fall again? An accident?_ _  
_ _Her eyes encircled in black again_ _  
_ _I can't believe that she's still with him_

 _For how long will you try?_ _  
_ _How long until you walk away?_ _  
_ _Your facade can't disguise_ _  
_ _The fact that you're in misery_

No one saw this coming. What on Earthland did that supposed to mean. Natsu could only grit his teeth in anger. Not only at Gray, but due to memories popping up that played a part in the song's creation.

 _Look inside see what has become of her_ _  
_ _Hiding within again_ _  
_ _Can she pick herself up again?_ _  
_ _It's just too difficult and arduous to let go_

 _Homicide flashes through her mind again_ _  
_ _No more pain, take control_ _  
_ _If he raises his hand again_ _  
_ _She'll find her freedom in killing him_ _  
_ _The world will see that she's had enough_

 _For how long will you try?_ _  
_ _How long until you walk away?_ _  
_ _Your facade can't disguise_ _  
_ _The fact that you're in misery_

 _For how long will you try?_ _  
_ _How long until you walk away?_ _  
_ _From the look in your eyes_ _  
_ _I know you bleed internally_

What was the message here? There must be a message to this song. There's no way that this song didn't have a meaning to it. The lyrics were heard as the guitar solo ended.

 _For how long will you deny?_ _  
_ _How long until you walk away?_ _  
_ _Your facade can't disguise_ _  
_ _The fact that you're in misery_

 _For how long will you try?_ _  
_ _How long until you walk away?_ _  
_ _From the look in your eyes_ _  
_ _I know you bleed internally_

 _Broken down, hurt again_ _  
_ _It never ends_

The song ended, leaving everyone once again in silence.

They all turned to Natsu, who simply continued to glare at Gray for playing that song, especially when SHE was present to hear it.

"Natsu," Lucy begins to speak to him, getting him to look at the blonde celestial mage, "What did that song mean?" She asked him in a worried tone, afraid that this song may have something to do with something that bothered him.

"It doesn't concern any of you." Natsu responded to them, gritting his teeth in anger. For the pink haired male, it was getting harder and harder to hold himself back from spilling the beans about the songs.

"Tell us Natsu, there was a reason behind it." Erza demanded from him as she glared back at him.

Once again, Natsu refused to answer her as she simply got angrier. Everyone who was closed to the red head back away due to the aura of rage she was giving off.

"Just tell us what that song was about Natsu Dragneel!" Erza shouted at him, using his full name. The fire dragon slayer couldn't take it anymore.

"YOU! THE SONG WAS ABOUT YOU ERZA!" Natsu screamed, shutting his eyes in the process.

The entire guild was silent. Erza's eyes widen in shock and disbelief when she heard his words.

 **Yup. That happened.**

 **The next chapter will play a few songs like usual, but after that we'll get close to the end of this story. At least that's the plan anyway.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night, Facade**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets, Hero**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you, An ocean of it's own**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons, Monster**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless, Let it burn**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon, Through the fire and flames**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand, Left behind**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**

 **Maroon 5: Animals**

 **Big Time rush: Beautiful Christmas**

 **Imagine dragons: Warriors, Demons**

 **12 Stones: Infected**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello again, it's me again with another chapter for you all to either like or hate. This time though, Natsu actually explains about a song he made. Shocking isn't it?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: Fire away, Whispers in the dark, and Sing**

Everyone was simply shocked when they heard Natsu's words. Erza herself was obviously more surprised than everyone. That "Facade" song was about her?

"What?" Erza managed to asked, still shocked from the revelation. Natsu himself simply sighed as he now has to explain to the red head.

"Like I said Erza, that song was about you." Natsu managed to reply, trying his best not to look away from the red haired woman.

"B-But why me?" She asked in confusion, why would the pink haired fire dragon slayer make a song like that specifically about her? "Why made that song about me of all people?"

"Because…," Natsu stopped for a moment, trying to find a way to explain the right way, "Because, you have always hid how you really felt from us Erza. Before the Tower, you usually kept to yourself, not letting anyone really get close to you because of what happened at that place. You acted all powerful and happy, but in reality you were hurting inside, not letting anyone help you."

Erza and the others were surprised from his words. Who knew that the pink haired mage would be so observant?

"But Natsu," Millianna began to speak, getting the pink haired male's attention, "That song also mention about a "him" in it. Whose the "he" you mention in your song?" The cat-like woman asked him, however she had a strange feeling that she knows who it was.

"…Jellal." Natsu answered, his face warping onto one of anger. This made Erza's eyes widen, as well as Millianna, Kagura, and pretty much anyone who knew about the blue haired male.

"Jellal? What does he have to do with this?" Erza asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

"Who's Jellal?" Uosuke asked, but no one answered the Garou Knight as they were too focusing on Natsu's explanation.

"What do you mean what does Jellal has to do with this? He has everything to do with this!" Natsu exclaimed, shocking everyone from the rage in his voice. "It was because of him that you hid yourself behind your armor! It was because of him that you were forced to suffer for so many years! It was because of him that you cried!" Natsu managed to explain despite the rage that was in his voice. Before Erza or anyone could reply, Natsu went on, "You may have forgiven him Erza, and I'm sure everyone else has as well. But I can NEVER forgive him for what he was done to you Erza! Not now, not ever!" Natsu finished explaining.

Erza and the others were shocked from his words. Even after all of this time, the pink haired sounded like he still hated the blue haired independent mage. Erza knew that Natsu may not liked Jellal even after all this time, but she thought that Natsu would have at least forgiven him. That was who Natsu was, he never hated anyone. That proven to be false from the pink haired fire dragon slayer's words.

Everyone was silent for a moment, until…

"Well this got depressing really quick," Kama spoke, getting everyone's attention, "I don't' want to deal with this right now, so I'm going to play something else to stop this serious mood." Kama replied to the others as he went to grab another disk.

"DON'T PLAY MY MUSIC ANYMORE!" Natsu shouted at the Garou Knight leader, who didn't care what the pink haired male was shouting.

"I'm simply going to change the mood. You're too depressing right now. The Knight responded as he grabbed a random disk, went to the radio, put it in the device and pressed the play button. All while ignoring the shouting the dragon slayer was doing.

This music started a bit slow, but then it picked up with more rock. Before anyone could say anything about it, the lyrics were heard.

 _If you could take it back what would you say?_ _  
_ _If I was under attack, would you save me?_ _  
_ _You left me love stricken_ _  
_ _But you were never the victim_

 _Let's start this riot in your name_ _  
_ _Take my life, hand me the blame_ _  
_ _You've got me all figured out now_ _  
_ _Stay with me, eat your heart out_

 _Midnight skies turn scarlet red now_ _  
_ _Cold rain burns and I love disarray_ _  
_ _Life is a bullet aimed at my face_ _  
_ _Cover my eyes and fire away_

This surprised everyone in the guild hall. The song amazing, but what did the lyrics mean? Natsu simply looked at the floor, as the pink haired male didn't want to look at their faces right now, especially after the discussion before this song was played. The lyrics were heard once more.

 _You made me believe I was all that you need_ _  
_ _Not in my darkest of days how bittersweet_ _  
_ _I left you hate driven_ _  
_ _And you are never forgiven_

 _Let's start this riot in your name_ _  
_ _Take my life, hand me the blame_ _  
_ _You've got me all figured out now_ _  
_ _Stay with me, eat your heart out_

 _Midnight skies turn scarlet red now_ _  
_ _Cold rain burns and I love disarray_ _  
_ _Life is a bullet aimed at my face_ _  
_ _Cover my eyes and fire away_

 _And in all the storms you've put me through_ _  
_ _I'm still holding true, in spite of you_

 _Midnight skies turn scarlet red now_ _  
_ _Cold rain burns and I love disarray_ _  
_ _Life is a bullet aimed at my face_ _  
_ _Cover my eyes and fire away_

 _(Fire away)_

 _(Fire away)_

 _(Fire away)_

 _Just fire away_

The song ended, leaving everyone in the guild in silence once more, which was not surprising since they always do this when a song ends.

They all turned to Natsu, who was once again feeling a bit embarrassed due to the fact that they listen to another of his song.

"That sounded cool, but what did the lyrics mean?" Sting asked the pink haired Fairy Tail mage.

"And don't say because you felt like it." Kagura quickly told Natsu as he was about to speak.

"Uh… because I… wanted to?" Natsu responded, but couldn't help but have a small grin in nervousness from his words.

They all simply fell down anime style once more from his words.

"That's not an answer!" They shouted at the pink haired male, who could simply smile nervously. Erza stayed quiet as the explanation from Natsu earlier was still in her head.

"If you don't tell us, we'll play another song." Laxus told the pink haired fire dragon slayer.

"Even if I did you'll just play another one anyway." Natsu pointed out.

"…That's true," The lighting dragon slayer admitted, "But since you won't tell, I'll go pick another song." Laxus replied to the fire dragon slayer as he went to the pile of music CDs.

"STOP PLAYING MY MUSIC YOU JERKS!" Natsu shouted once again, as those who were near him had to hold him down on the chair again.

Laxus simply ignored the shouting from Natsu as he went to the bag of music disks. Not wanting to waste anytime, he simply grabbed one from the pile and proceeded to put it in the radio. Once he placed the CD inside the device, he hit the play button.

The first thing everyone heard was what sounded like a piano as the lyrics were heard.

 _Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

All of a sudden, rock music began to play, catching them by surprised from the sudden rock music. Natsu began to feel more embarrassed as he knew this song. The lyrics were then heard once again.

 _Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

 _I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

 _No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay here broken and naked  
My love is  
Just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

 _I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is  
A burning, consuming fire_

 _No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

The song sounded amazing to all of them. However a couple of them could help but feel touched by the song. To most of the girls, it even sounded romantic to them in a way. Erza couldn't help but smile, as she remembered how Natsu saved her at the Tower of Heaven. Lucy was remembering how Natsu went to save her from Phantom lord. Mira began to think about the time when Natsu helped comfort her when they thought Lisanna died. Yukino was remembering when Natsu confronted Sabertooh for her because they kicked her out. The other females thinking like this also remembered how Natsu encourage and inspired everyone to face the dragons at Crocus. The lyrics were then heard again, getting them to snap out of their thoughts.

 _No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No  
You'll never be alone  
When darkness comes, you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

 _Whispers in the dark_

The song ended, leaving everyone once more in silence.

They all turned back to the still tied down Natsu, whose face was red with embarrassment from them playing that song.

"That sounded beautiful Natsu." Mira told the pink haired male, which didn't help his already red face as it somehow got even redder.

"Where did you come up with that song flamebrain?" Gray asked the dragon slayer, who still felt embarrassed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Natsu simply told them as he tried to get the massive blush on his to go away, but to no valid.

"Alright, then we'll play another song then since you won't tell us that." Makarov told the fire dragon slayer as he went to the pile of CDs.

"…Why do I even bother?" Natsu simply asked himself as he simply sighed, finding it useless to tell them to stop. Most of the girls couldn't help but feel a little pity for the pink haired male.

The Fairy Tail guild master went up to the pile of music disks before grabbing a random one from the pile, as he didn't want to take time looking through it. Makarov went to the radio, put the music CD in, and proceeded to hit the play button.

A weird quiet noise was heard by everyone, confusing them until the lyrics were heard, and Natsu became red with embarrassment once again when he realized what song this was.

 _Sing sing sing just a little bit more more_ _  
_ _More than they are asking for for_ _  
_ _Some of us never change_

 _But we can give give give just a little bit_ _  
Live live live just a little bit_ _  
Love love love just a little bit more  
Its all that we're asking for  
Its all that we're asking for  
Ah just a little bit more  
Its all that we're asking for  
Ah just a little bit more_

This shocked everyone by the softness of Natsu's voice, and the rather quiet music. Natsu simply blushed in embarrassment as the lyrics continued.

 _My friend my friend_  
 _Is it breath you're holding in_  
 _Will the questions from within_  
 _Do they end as they begin_  
 _Oh my heart my heart_  
 _Is it left out in the dark_  
 _Is there light after the start_  
 _Like the clouds after they part_  
 _No the end the end_  
 _Is it written in the sand_  
 _Is it slipping through your hands_  
 _Like a dream that never ends_  
 _My friend my friend_  
 _Are the walls still closing in_  
 _Time and time again_  
 _These are words from a broken friend_

 _Sing sing sing just a little bit more more_  
 _More than they are asking for for_  
 _Some of us never change_  
 _But we can give give give just a little bit_  
 _Live live live just a little bit_  
 _Love love love just a little bit more_  
 _Its all that we're asking for_  
 _Its all that we're asking for_  
 _Ah just a little bit more_  
 _Its all that we're asking for_  
 _Ah just a little bit more_

They have played soft songs before, but despite this they were all still surprised from the gentleness of it all, from Natsu's voice, his singing, and the music. Some of the women couldn't help but get a few tears due to the softness of the voice they were listening too. The lyrics continued before they could think about anything else.

 _The stutter and the static_  
 _Its the voices of the attic_  
 _Its the pitch inside the panic_  
 _And the voices of the manic_  
 _Oh_  
 _I just want a minute here_  
 _And after 60 seconds I swear that I will disappear_  
 _Yeah you know that I'm a liar_  
 _And I wanna live forever_  
 _And I wonder why I'm dying so_  
 _Like the bottom of the dream_  
 _I was running for the sky and forgot the in between_  
 _So hard to understand that there's meaning in the man_  
 _And its lost inside the love that I guess I never had_  
 _But were all a simple chance_  
 _Holding all the gentle hands_  
 _Were as simple as a symbol and were slipping to the past_  
 _Before I ever let go_  
 _The things are getting bad_  
 _So my daughter has a little hope_  
 _That's the meaning of a memory_  
 _That there were better things_  
 _Better dreams and a better me_

 _Sing sing sing just a little bit more more_  
 _More than they are asking for for_  
 _Some of us never change_  
 _But we can give give give just a little bit_  
 _Live live live just a little bit_  
 _Love love love just a little bit more_  
 _Its all that we're asking for_  
 _Its all that we're asking for_  
 _Ah just a little bit more_  
 _Its all that we're asking for_  
 _Ah just a little bit more_  
 _Oh_

The song ended, leaving everyone in silence once again. Nothing new about that.

They all turned back to look at Natsu who was once again as red as Erza's hair due to feeling embarrassed from them listening to this song.

"Natsu… how did you get your voice to do that?" Rogue asked the fire dragon slayer, finding it surprised that the usually loud dragon slayer could make his voice sound so soft and gentle.

"Natsu didn't answer the shadow dragon slayer as he was too embarrassed to answer him.

"Salamander, just answer the question," Gajeel told the pink haired male, "If you don't well play another so-."

"Actually Natsu," Mira began to speak, interrupting the iron dragon slayer and getting the fire dragon slayer's attention, "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" Natsu questioned in confusion, a deal about what?"

"Yeah a deal," The white haired barmaid answered the pink haired mage as she went on, "We'll stop listening to your music and won't question you about them-."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else shouted, as they didn't like the idea of not getting answers from the fired Dragon dragon. However one glare from Mira made them all quiet.

"*Ahem* As I was saying, we'll stop listening to your songs, and we won't force you to answer any questions until you feel comfortable to tell us yourself on one condition." Mira told Natsu.

"And that condition is?" Natsu questioned the white haired woman, wondering what he had to do to make them all stop. Mira then had a big smile on her face.

"You sing us a song yourself." Mira told him with a smile and cheerful tone.

…

…

…

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted as his face became red with embarrassment, with Mira still smiling.

 **Alright, there's that.**

 **The next chapter will show the final song that Natsu himself will sing to everyone. I already have a song in mind for that. It has something in it that I tend to try to avoid, but I really like the song so I'm going to use it.**

 **I apologize to everyone that I haven't use the songs they have suggested, but they were so many requests and songs, it's hard to do them all.**

 **But I hope you all enjoyed this story as we are near the end.**

 **See you all next time, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have played so far:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night, Facade**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets, Hero, Whispers in the dark**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you, An ocean of it's own**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A, Sing**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons, Monster**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless, Let it burn**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon, Through the fire and flames**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand, Left behind**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**

 **Maroon 5: Animals**

 **Big Time rush: Beautiful Christmas**

 **Imagine dragons: Warriors, Demons**

 **12 Stones: Infected**

 **Fight like sin: Fire away**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone. It's me again with another chapter.**

 **In fact, I think this may be the last chapter to be honest. Depends if I can wrapped this all up in this one.**

 **By the way, holy cow look at all the favorites, follows, and reviews this story got. Almost 600 favorites, 600 follows, and over 900 reviews, and most of them being positive! As cliché as I may sound I never thought that I would ever make it this far, let alone on this story of all things. And for that, I thank you all for you looking at this story.**

 **Now hopefully I can end this story somewhat decent. Knowing me, I may screw it up, but let's find out.**

 **Enjoy, or not, I don't care you all have your opinions.**

 **Everything belongs to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: Final song: Heart of an Artist**

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted as his face became red with embarrassment from Mira's request, who was still smiling by the way.

"You heard me Natsu," Mira replied to the still tied up pink haired dragon slayer, as the white woman didn't stop smiling, and honestly it was creeping Natsu out, "You sing us a song personally, and we will stop listening to your music, and we won't ask questions until you're ready to answer them." She explained to Natsu.

"Natsu singing in person?" Hisui questioned the others as the white haired woman told the pink haired male her deal.

"I think he should do it," Gray told the others, getting them to look at the ice mage, "Flamebrain's obviously never going to tell us about the other songs until he is ready so might as well get him to sing in person for all of us." The ice mage told them.

"…Why'd you take your shirt off?" Rogue questioned the ice maker mage, who looked to see that he was now shirtless.

"When did that happen?!" Gray shouted in confusion, as the others simply sweat dropped from the sight as the ice mage tried to find his shirt.

"I too would like to see Natsu sing himself," Kagura also liked the idea of Natsu, who she TOTALLY doesn't like or anything, singing to them in person and not just through the music disks.

"Me too," Millianna agreed with her Mermaid Heel guild mate. The cat-like woman also wanted to see the pink haired dragon slayer sing in person. She started to imagine Natsu singing a romantic song in front of her, making the brown haired woman blush. Luckily, no one noticed.

"I would also like to see Natsu sing for us." Yukino also wanted to see the person she may or may not like to sing to her- I mean to them… yeah that's right.

"I want Natsu to sing a song about drinking." Cana told them, as she was remembering the "Drink" Song they have listened too from the start of all of this.

"Of course you would want him to sing about drinking." Macao stated to the brown haired card mage.

"What would Natsu sing about if he agrees?" Cosmos asked them as the pink haired Garou Knight wanted to know what kind of song the fire dragon slayer would sing to them if he agreed to Mira's deal.

"Who knows," Erza started to speak, getting the others attention, "If all of this taught us anything, Natsu could sing about anything he wants too." The red haired woman told them.

"Yeah I agree with Erza," Lucy spoke to the others, "If Natsu agrees, we would simply have to wait and see for ourselves." The blonde finished.

The others simply nodded in agreement as they simply figured that they must wait for the pink haired dragon slayer to agree. At least they hoped that he agrees. They all look back to Mira and Natsu to see if Natsu agrees to the deal.

"So Natsu, do we have a deal?" The white haired barmaid asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

Natsu simply looked at her, and then he looked at his music disks, and then looked back at the others, and then looked back at Mira. The pink haired male sighed. If this was the only way to get them to stop questioning him and listening to more of his music, then he has no choice but to accept.

"Alright fine," Natsu told everyone, "I'll sing you all a song."

"Yay!" Mira cheered as she clapped her hands in excitement.

She then walked to where Natsu was and untied the pink haired fire dragon slayer from his bounds to the chair. Natsu simply got up and began to head to his music pile. The dragon slayer thought about grabbing his stuff and bolting out of there, but he knew that they would simply catch him in the end anyway. And he would get beat up by Erza. And he didn't want to get beaten up by Erza today.

Natsu went through his pile before picking a CD from the pile, and he went to grab the radio. Once he did that, he headed to the stage that the Fairy Tail guild hall has and sat the radio onto the ground. He prepared to use the inconveniently placed microphone that was there as he prepared to put in the music disk. Luckily his disks have an only instrumental version so that he could sing the lyrics himself.

Everyone was waiting for him to start. They all wondered what kind of song he would sing to all of them. They could hardly wait as they wanted to hear him sing now.

Natsu put in the music disk into the radio, and then proceeded to hit the play button.

' _You got this Natsu,'_ Natsu thought to himself as he got in front of the microphone, _'Just close your eyes and imagine no one else is here.'_

Then all of a sudden rock music began to play once more. The others weren't too surprised by that, as most of Natsu's song they have listen too were rock. However the excitement this time was Natsu himself was going to sing to them. The pink haired male took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he started to sing.

 _You place your cards on the desk_ _  
_ _But they rip it up in your face_ _  
_ _They take you like a remote and_ _  
_ _Control your fate._

 _You can't take it_ _  
_ _And the heat starts to tackle your heart_ _  
_ _But they don't care about the source_ _  
_ _They just want you to fall apart_

Everyone couldn't help but be surprised from this. Natsu's voice was just as amazing in person! However what did the lyrics mean? Natsu continued on with his singing.

 _So stand up_

 _Let them know_ _  
_ _How you really feel_ _  
_ _How can they push if they_ _  
_ _Don't know how to take the steel_ _  
_ _As you rise from your heels and they leave_ _  
_ _Just say go away_

 _I don't f**king need you anymore_ _  
_ _Wave goodbye to the chores_ _  
_ _Take the cuffs off and breathe new life_ _  
_ _Take it from the men who denied_ _  
_ _As they tried to survive_ _  
_ _But the enemy began to ignite_

 _The rage written on the wall_ _  
_ _(They were burning)_ _  
_ _They can't stop me when I crawl_ _  
_ _(Now I'm running)_ _  
_ _This is the heart of an artist_

That caught them off guard. They weren't the lyrics to go in that direction. However they all stayed silent as they wanted to hear Natsu more.

 _You give them art made of gold_ _  
_ _But they slice it down with_ _  
_ _Embrace._

 _They take it back_ _  
_ _To their hive and eradicate._ _  
_ _You feel beaten when they_ _  
_ _Shriek so you break down and cry_ _  
_ _But they will fight because they_ _  
_ _Use and abuse you from the start_

 _So stand up_

 _Let them know_ _  
_ _You will not be swayed_ _  
_ _How can they know how you feel_ _  
_ _When they don't appreciate_ _  
_ _As you rise from your heels and they leave_ _  
_ _Just say go away_

 _I don't f**king need you anymore_ _  
_ _Wave goodbye to the chores_ _  
_ _Take the cuffs off and breathe new life_ _  
_ _Take it from the men who denied_ _  
_ _As they tried to survive_ _  
_ _But the enemy began to ignite_

 _The rage written on the wall_ _  
_ _(They were burning)_ _  
_ _They can't stop me when I crawl_ _  
_ _(Now I'm running)_ _  
_ _This is the heart of an artist_

The music started to get more intense, as everyone wondered what the message of this song was. The song Natsu was singing sounded inspirational, yet there was something else that they couldn't pinpoint. The fire dragon slayer simply went on, as he was getting into the mood despite his eyes still being shut.

 _Hold on, onto your heart_ _  
_ _Don't let them take it from you!_ _  
_ _Just reignite, what was your_ _  
_ _Thrive_

 _(show them that you're alive!)_

 _In my heart, I grieve_ _  
_ _For the artist, I believe to_ _  
_ _Be sent down from the sky_ _  
_ _Only to be met with shadows_ _  
_ _They're hidden in the meadows_ _  
_ _Poisoning all of the rye_

 _Mayb_ _e can meet in the middle_ _  
_ _Enough with the riddles, treat_ _  
_ _Them as they would treat you_ _  
_ _They came to help your souls_ _  
_ _Deliver a smile through the tolls_ _  
_ _Isn't that what you would do_

The sudden softness he suddenly took and the music taking a softer approach during those words Natsu sang. This got everyone to be shocked by how Natsu can go from shouting to softly singing just like that. However the music began to picked up again with more rock as Natsu started to sing once more.

 _I don't f**king need you anymore_ _  
_ _Wave goodbye to the chores_ _  
_ _Take the cuffs off and breathe_ _  
_ _New life._

 _Take it from the men_ _  
_ _who denied as they tried to survive_ _  
_ _But the enemy began to ignite_

 _I can taste the charge from the core_ _  
_ _So we shout_

 _F**k them all_

 _Let them know that you're_ _  
_ _Not pushed around_ _  
_ _Let them know that you are divine_ _  
_ _Keep a kind state of mind_

 _And_ _speak it through the art of sound_

 _The rage written on the wall_ _  
_ _(They were burning)_ _  
_ _They can't stop me when I crawl_ _  
_ _(Now I'm running)_ _  
_ _This is the heart of an artist_

The music ended, and Natsu finish singing the song.

He opened his eyes to see everyone basically silent and having wide eyes as they were all as still as statues. The pink haired dragon slayer began to get nervous from their silent reaction. Did… did they hate it?

Without warning however, everyone began to cheer for the pink haired dragon slayer, catching him off guard by their reaction. They really enjoyed it that much?

"That was amazing!" Sting yelled out with stars in his eyes.

"Great job Natsu!" Makarov applaud to the pink haired Fairy Tail wizard.

"Awesome!" Romeo exclaimed as everyone simply applaud to the dragon slayer.

"Amazing! Well done Natsu" Erza couldn't help but congratulate the dragon slayer for his great performance with a small blush on her face. This was the same to most of the women present as well.

All of this attention and praise made him blush in embarrassment. Mostly from many of the women here that he may or may not… oh who are we kidding he loves all of them in the same way. But they didn't need to know that. At least not yet, but that's something for another time.

For the first time since all of this happened, Natsu smiled. He may still be somewhat mad at them for going through his music, and making him forced to watch them listen to his music, but right now he couldn't help but feel happy right now. He knows that he's going have to answer their questions one day, which means revealing about himself. More specifically, about the real him, the one he hid from all of them for their own safety.

But right now, Natsu only smiled. And honestly, for some reason, he has never felt happier as he did right now in his whole life. Because he finally showed them all what he hid from them all this time.

The heart of an artist.

 **Okay, the ending may be a bit lame and cliché, but I think it does well. Also I couldn't think of how else to end this because I suck.**

 **I really like this song; it is one of my favorite songs. As you all noticed, I censored the F word that was used in it. I did this because I'm someone who doesn't curse. That's why I said in the last chapter that this song has something that I tend to avoid, because I don't curse, and thus I don't tend to type/write curse words. That's just me personally.**

 **I'm really glad that you all enjoyed this story. Once again I never thought this story would make it this far. I'm grateful that you all decided to stick around to the end of it, even if I may have sucked at making the ending. And I'm sorry that I didn't get to all of your songs that you all suggested, there was just so many suggestions it's hard to do them all. Heck, I wasn't even planning on making this story this long, but I did, which is really surprising to be honest.**

 **If any of you are interested, feel free to check out my other stories for you all to laugh at since I suck at making good stories. Up to you.**

 **Once again, thank you all for sticking for the ride. And thank you all for enjoying this story.**

 **See you all later in my other stories, whenever that will be.**

 **Songs that have been used:**

 **Disturbed: Sound of silence, Save our last goodbye, Enough, Indestructible, What are you waiting for, Who taught you how to hate, The night, Facade**

 **Skillet: Feel invincible, Comatose, Stars, Falling inside the black, Would it matter, Back from the dead, Monster, Watching for comets, Hero, Whispers in the dark**

 **Thousand foot krutch: Courtesy call, Take it out on me**

 **Alestorm: Drink**

 **Three days grace: Pain, Get out alive, Fallen angel, Animal I have become**

 **From ashes to new: I will show you, An ocean of it's own**

 **Demon hunter: Dead flowers**

 **Shinedown: Miracle, Call me**

 **Hollywood undead: Rain, S.C.A.V.A, Sing**

 **Papa roach: Face everything and rise, Getting away with murder**

 **Starset: My demons, Monster**

 **Nickleback: The hammer's coming down**

 **Red: Faceless, Let it burn**

 **Digital Summer: Fight till I fall**

 **Freedom call: Warriors**

 **Leader: Warrior Inside**

 **Panic! At the disco: Emperor's new clothes**

 **Dragonforce: Heart of a dragon, Through the fire and flames**

 **Trading Yesterday: She is the sunlight**

 **Rick Astley: Never gonna give you up**

 **Dagames: I will not be moved, United we stand, Left behind, Heart of an Artist**

 **Black tide: Honest eyes**

 **Fall out boys: My song knows what you did in the dark, Phoenix**

 **Set it off: Duality**

 **Queen: We are the champions**

 **Marilyn mansion: This is Halloween**

 **Parachute: Forever and Always**

 **Maroon 5: Animals**

 **Big Time rush: Beautiful Christmas**

 **Imagine dragons: Warriors, Demons**

 **12 Stones: Infected**

 **Fight like sin: Fire away**


End file.
